The Legend of Zelda: The Missing Piece
by Dark and One Other
Summary: Mainly after MM. Link meets a new friend, then leaves. But when he comes back, is she who she used to be? Currently: PART II is here! Yes, no more waiting for it!
1. Legend through Prologue

Dark: Hello! My first story, yay! Um, sorry if summary sucks, but I didn't want to give anything too much away. Basically: After OoT, Link goes back to relive those 7 years. Navi leaves. Blah. Link meets a new girl (how will be mentioned later), and they become best friends. Link leaves. Comes back. Problem: Someones moving in on Zelda, and his old friend is missing! Oh, btw, new evil character of course. Everything else, you need to read.

Shokin: Wow. And she said she couldn't do a summary. Sorry for any and all grammatical errors Dark has made and will make, she's doing her best, but it probably isn't enough.

Dark: Hey! Meanie. But yeah, sorry. And sorry if format is messed up, I'm a newbie. And sorry if you like Zelink. It's just I think Link is not able to marry, etc., because he's the hero, and it would interfere with his hero duties. Plus, my character's cooler, XD

Shokin: Dark does not own Zelda, or any of it's characters. She does own Delyn, Nejora, The Pendant of Destiny, Delyn's rock, Lynda, and thesome old guy that was awake at around three o' clock in the morning.

Dark: And this fic! Please, R&R, and be gentle! This fic is my baby, it's fragile!

Shokin: Unlike your ego.

**

* * *

**

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA:**

**THE MISSING PIECE**

The Legend:

In the land of Hyrule, there echoes a legend. A legend of a boy who saved the kingdom countless of times from great evils that threatened to destroy it.

One of the most well known tales is that of the sealing away of the King of Evil into the Sacred Realm. Although none remain who know of the exact events that took place in this fateful battle, that fact remains the same. One courageous boy became the hero of the land of Hyrule.

There's also another well known tale in the land of Termina of the same heroic boy. When threatened to be crushed beneath the moon, the boy rose up and defeated evil once again.

Many tales of the hero saving the lands have circulated throughout time, but little else is known about the boy. This tale is a tale that barely survived the years. It is of the boy, and a very special girl…

Prologue

In the heart of a vast desert, a man stood at the top of the head of a statue. A statue that was carved into a colossus. The man, dressed in brown and burgundy armor that was traditional for the only person truly meant to rule Hyrule and a flowing black cape, stood overlooking his temporary kingdom.

"Daddy, daddy!" A small girl came running out of the door to the top of the colossus and up behind the man's right leg.

The man turned slightly and bent down, his eyes level with the girl's. "Ah, my little princess," his voice was deep and strong, yet somehow smooth. He gently lifted the little girl up and onto his huge shoulders.

The girl held on tightly to the man's lines of short red hair. "Daddy, are you the king of Hyrule?" the girl said.

The man faced the hills of sand that stretched out for miles and grinned. "No, dear," he replied, "but I will be soon."

Across the sands below them, a very small figure approached at impossible speed. As the figure came closer, it started to take the shape of a very small boy, about the age of the girl. As the boy neared the steps leading to the entrance of the colossus, he lifted off the ground, rising to the top where the man and the girl were.

"Father, the Stalfo kids ran away from me today! Why did they do that?" the boy said with anxiety.

"It's because they did not know they were in the presence of greatness, my son."

"But they are my friends…"

"My lord!" A woman wearing golden pants, a golden top, and a red scarf covering her nose and mouth and carrying a large spear was standing behind the man. "Your first meeting at the castle has been approved. You have been requested to go there at once."

"Excellent." The man lifted the small girl off his shoulders and knelt down in front of her. "My dear, I'm going to have to go away for a while on an important mission. Do you remember who I've always said you look like?"

The girl nodded. "You say I look like mommy."

"That's right. And like your mother, you must be strong and brave like a warrior while I'm gone."

The girl's eyes brightened. "Like a Sheikah warrior?" she piped.

"Yes, a Sheikah warrior." The man turned his head towards the boy still floating in mid air.

"Be sure to look after your sister. She is to be the Princess of Hyrule when I return." He looked out over the sand for a bit, the turned towards the woman with the spear. "General, take my children to Ikana Canyon. The poe hunter will see to them. I may be gone for as long as a year or two, and I must be sure they are safe from and danger until Hyrule is transformed into the perfect kingdom."

"Yes, my lord. I will see to it immediately after your departure."

"Be sure you do."

_

* * *

6 years later…_

A young girl with shoulder length dark-brown hair that was uneven and wearing a lavender tunic stood in the shadows of the town market back alleyway. She watched intently both ends of the alley, waiting. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming from around the far left corner. A blonde haired young boy dressed in green rounded the corner, and the girl faded into the shadows.

The boy looked down the alleyway. He had been sure this was the last place left to look. Puzzled, he made his way slowly down the alley. He stopped just about halfway, in front of a closed potion stand. Sighing, he decided to call out.

"Okay, I give up! Where are you?"

"You mean you really don't know?" a voice giggled.

The boy looked in the direction of the voice. Then, smiling, he reached behind the potion stand into the corner and grabbed at the darkest area of the shadows. He yanked the shadow out into the light.

"Aww, Link, why did you have to pull me out of there?" the girl said as the light caused her to go from shadow back to person again. "I wanted to change myself, not have the light do it."

Link laughed. "I know what to look for too well. Besides, I said for you not to fade. It's not fair to me."

"So? It's hide and seek. That's how I hide." The girl looked at Link with innocent eyes.

Link crossed his arms and frowned.

"Aw, come on. You found me, didn't you?"

Link was about to respond when he heard the distant howl of a wolf.

"We'd better get going home now," he said as the darkness of night settled in. "The Stalchildren will be out soon."

The girl stuck her nose high into the air and put her hands on her hips. "I ain't afraid of no Stalchild," she said.

"No, but you are afraid of the Stalfos that come around midnight." Link looked up at the sky. He couldn't see the moon. Not a good thing if you were out in an alleyway at night. "Come on," he told the girl, "let's get going now."

The girl glared at him as he started to walk off down the alley in the direction of their homes, but she started jogging to catch up when he disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Link awoke to a very loud banging on his front door. After a few minutes, he opened the door.

"Ugh. Delyn, what are you doing here? The sun isn't even up yet."

Delyn grabbed hold of the front of Link's shirt and pulled him out into the alleyway, bringing his face close to hers. Their eyes level, she looked at Link with what he thought as an angry stare.

"Since when does a person get summoned to the castle and ends up being the last to know about it?" Her eyes then softened, and a smile spread across her face.

Link was obviously a little puzzled at this piece of information. "What? I've been summoned? This early?"

Delyn nodded. "And the sad thing is, the whole town market population knows about it. Around three this morning a castle guard came running to the market night guards in the square and whispered that the princess wants to see you. Well, some old guy overheard it, he told some old lady, and then by four everyone was out in the square talking about you being summoned." She paused for breath.

Link's eyes widened. But then he thought of something. "How did you find out all of this?"

Delyn looked down towards her right. "I was there when the old guy was telling the old lady."

Link had thought as much. As soon as the Stalfos had left, Delyn probably went back outside due to being bored.

Delyn looked back up at Link. "Well, what are you waiting for? The princess has summoned you!" She bounded off down the alleyway taking a sharp right when she got to the split-off.

Link sighed, making his way after her.

Before Link could wander out into the market square, he was pulled violently to the side.

"Hey, what's the…"

"Shhh!" Delyn covered his mouth and pressed him against the wall. "If you go out there, the people will swarm you. It's not everyday a kid is summoned to the castle." She put extra emphasis on the _kid_ and winked at Link.

Link was not particular amused.

"Besides, aren't you like some sort of special hero or something? Let's see, what did you do? Seal some evil guy in some special Realm? Well, I would think that would draw a great deal more attention than just some average kid being summoned. Yep, you are most definitely too well known to go out there and waltz on up to the castle. You need a disguise," Delyn grinned. "Fortunately, I have just the thing."

Five minutes later, a strange old man walked out of the back alley. He wore an impossibly huge brown cloak that dragged on the ground with a hood that covered all but his off-white beard which resembled some type of animal fur. Not far behind him followed a dark-brown haired girl, who was apparently trying to stifle a fit of giggles.

"Delyn," Link whispered, "what is this that is supposed to pass for a beard?" He slowed down so as to not trip on the front of the cloak.

Delyn took her hands away from her mouth and swallowed her urge to burst with laughter. "It was once the corner of a rug," she said with the straightest face possible.

_Ugh_, thought Link. _I'm probably wearing a rabbit. _Part of the reason rabbits had gone extinct was people thought their fur felt cozy under bare feet.

Turning back to the task at hand, Link asked, "Delyn, how exactly is an old man supposed to get past the guards at the exit of the square leading to the castle?"

"I'll think of something. You just wait over by the Shooting Gallery next to the exit. When I give the signal, sneak past the guards and run to the castle."

"But what's the signal?"

"You'll know it when you see it." With that, Delyn jogged up to the recently closed Happy Mask Shop to the right of the guards.

Careful not to let his hands show all of the way, Link lifted his hood just barely enough for him to see forward and not just the stone of the pavement. Walking very slowly behind the mobs of people gathered around the market stands, Link eventually made it to the door of the shop with the big target logo above it. There, he leaned against the wall and looked in the direction of Delyn.

Delyn stood in the shadow of the closed down shop, trying to come up with a distraction. She saw Link positioned next to the Shooting Gallery's door. _Good_, she thought. _The guards don't seem to know he's there. Now, if I could just think of something that would get their… Aha! _She thought over the idea. Sure, it was stupid, but it would work on two dumbbells like the guards.

She reached inside the little pouch on the side of her belt and found a tiny round stone that she kept secure there. It had purple and yellow swirls, and captivated Delyn's eyes every time she looked at it for more than a second. The stone had been given to her one day by an ancient looking retired Sheikah warrior. Delyn had been roaming the rocky road of Death Mountain Trail off to the east of Hyrule Castle when the old woman, wearing what had once been skin tight armor of the Sheikahs but was now falling loosely due to her frail body, stepped out from behind a gigantic boulder and grasped Delyn by the shoulders. Delyn still remembered the words formed by the lips of the old warrior and the sternness of her eyes with the faded red lines beneath them, once symbolizing high status in an army.

"_Young miss, I sense a great power lurking around you. You are one with no ordinary fate. One day, you will be the key cornerstone in the future of Hyrule. Here, I have something for you. I have been carrying this stone around for many years. It was handed down the generations of the greatest Sheikah warriors. I have never exactly known its purpose, for the legend that went with it has been lost, but now it is calling out to me, telling me that you are the one destined to have it. I believe it does, however, have some connection with the Hero of Time's fate. Now, go on; I will delay you no longer."_

And with that, she had tossed a Deku Nut and disappeared. The Deku Nut, having created a convenient blinding flash of light, prevented Delyn of ever knowing where the Sheikah had gone.

Delyn had not really believed the whole thing about being "destined" to have the stone, but she had kept it anyway because it was pretty and it had come from an actual Sheikah warrior. Delyn had admired these people for as long as she could remember, and made a point to find as much out about them as possible and to keep any relics she came across.

Taking careful aim, she tossed the stone gently just beyond the guards. They did not notice the stone because they were too busy being absorbed in their conversation about how many enemies each one had defeated in the last war. The "enemies" were probably in fact pieces of pie and the "war" was probably an eating contest.

Putting on her best face of worry and panic, but also making sure the shadow part of her would conceal the distinctive features of her face, Delyn stepped out of the shadows of the closed Happy Mask Shop and broke into what would have been a jog had she been about five years old. She came up to the guards and clasped her hands together in a pleading motion.

"Oh, please, sir, you have to help me!" she addressed the first guard.

Looking slightly irritated, the guard responded, "Go away, little girl."

Fighting the urge to say, 'I'm not little!', Delyn continued. "But, sir, I'm in big trouble!"

The second guard looked at her and said, "He told you to go away."

Delyn bit her lip. They weren't doing what she wanted them to do. "But, sirs, I've lost it!" she said as anxiously as possible.

"Lost what?" asked the first, not really all that concerned.

"My ring! My grandmother's ring! The stone that goes in it! I was wearing it, when I wasn't supposed to, and while I was playing, the stone fell out! That stone is priceless! My mother will beat me if she finds out that I lost it! Please, you have to help me find it!"

"Alright," the second guard said, not meaning it, "we'll go and help you find it when the shift change comes." He and his buddy both turned away from Delyn and looked out across the rest of the market square.

_They're not distracted!_ Delyn looked at Link, who had begun to inch towards them but stopped since the guards were ignoring Delyn. _Argh!_ she thought. Then, taking hold of their breastplates, Delyn jerked the guards down towards her and yelled in their faces, "I can't wait until you change shifts! We have to go find it now! We have to go, now! Go NOW, I tell you!"

While she paused (breathing extra hard to make the act more effective), Delyn stole a glimpse of what was behind the two guards. Apparently, Link had taken the hint, because Delyn barely had a chance to see him before the tail of his cloak whipped around the corner of a small 'cliff' on the trail to the castle.

The first guard looked like he was about to say something to Delyn, but before he could get it out, she had already let the guards go, ran over to where she had tossed the stone, picked it up, yelled "Oh, here it is!", and vanished down the nearest alleyway.

About ten minutes later, the guards realized that they didn't have the faintest idea about what Delyn had looked like.

* * *

Link threw the huge cloak and the 'beard' down on the ground, thankful to be rid of them. Delyn's diversion had been strange, stupid, and apparently thought of on the spot. But it had worked, thanks to Link for having had enough intellect to see when the best time to go came. He still wasn't quite sure if the 'signal' had been Delyn grabbing the guards or not, but he had gotten past them and that was the important thing. Link also didn't understand why he couldn't have just walked to the castle normal, but he never had truly understood why Delyn got her crazy ideas, either.

Just as Link was beginning to realize he hadn't ate breakfast and that the sun was at about six o' clock, he sensed the presence of someone close to him. He had not yet been able to fully understand it, but it was a feeling of familiarity and of something not common to the land of Hyrule. Whatever it was, as soon as Link had that feeling, he knew instantly who was there in the shadows.

Link turned towards the lone tree a couple of feet away from the 'cliff' that rose behind him, and just as he had known, Delyn appeared from the shadows the tree cast. She leaned against the tree trunk and folded her arms as Link walked up to her. She smirked.

"Those guards are as dimwitted as they come. If I were king, I'd replace them," Delyn said, a look of amusement lingering on her face.

"If you were king, Delyn, the world would probably be covered in shadows just so you could fade into them and reappear anywhere you wanted."

Delyn grinned and raised an eyebrow. "You know, you're probably right," she laughed. She put her hand to her chin and tapped her forefinger on her cheek thoughtfully. She grinned a little lopsidedly. "The ultimate hide and seek terrain. That would be so cool." Delyn laughed again.

Link took a step back and looked at her. He'd never seen her grin like that before. _Maybe it's just one of them girl things, _he decided. "Well," he finally said, "are we going or not?"

Delyn nodded, and started walking towards the castle. She saw a guard waiting at the gate. Remembering the last two guards, she strutted up to him with her nose in the air.

"Excuse me, little girl, but no one's allowed into the castle."

Delyn looked up into the guard's eyes and stared at him, hard. "Well, excuse _me_, Mr. Guard, but we have permission to go to the castle."

Link came up behind Delyn. The guard saw him and his eyes widened. Then his face grew serious and respectful. "Sir Link, my apologies. You have been summoned to the castle by the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda. Please, hurry on through to meet with her." With that, the guard opened the gate and let Link pass.

Delyn was about to go through as well when the guard placed a hand on her shoulder and held her back.

"Hey, what's the idea?"

The guard spoke roughly. "He has permission to pass, but_ you_ on the other hand don't."

The gate closed, with Delyn looking past it, watching Link walk along the path to the castle.

* * *

Delyn heard a small whinny come from the castle. Then faint hoof-beats. Delyn sat up from her position on the ground. "Open the gate!" she yelled at the guard.

The guard, having heard the hooves as well, immediately opened it. Just in time, too, for Link then came riding around the corner. He slowed when he passed through the gate, stopped in front of Delyn, and dismounted the young pony he was on.

Delyn jumped up. "What's Epona doing here?"

Link turned to Delyn. "She's going to take me to the Lost Woods. Zelda said that she has gotten news of where Navi might be. It's somewhere in the Lost Woods."

"Navi? You mean your fairy that left you after you sealed away the King of Evil?"

Link nodded. "I've been trying to find Navi for a year and a half. And now I just might find her."

"So you're leaving!" Delyn's mouth dropped open.

"I have to. I'll come back soon." Making sure his sword and shield were secure on his back, he mounted Epona.

"But, wait, I want to come, too!"

"Too, dangerous, Delyn."

Link rode off, leaving Delyn standing there with the guard.


	2. PART I: Chapter 1

Dark: Hey! Just want to say something. Please Review! And I just found another story out there named the Missing Piece as well. Please know that I named this fic a long time ago and did not take any ideas from that other fic. I just suppose great minds think alike, hm?

Shokin: Dark does not own The Legend of Zelda, or Nintendo. But she would really like to. Too bad for her, ha!

Dark: You know, you're really evil. No brownies for you. Btw, the story will get better as more chapters are added, trust me! Love to all!_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Link sat in Epona's saddle at the top of a hill. He gazed out over all of Hyrule field. The wind blew gently against his cheek, bringing with it the smell of Hyrule's many wild flowers. He breathed deeply, taking in the beauty of the field and of the crisp blue sky. It felt good to be back home.

Two years had passed since he had left Hyrule in search of his fairy friend, Navi. Two years, and he still had not found her. Link had finally decided to come back to Hyrule, and make sure it was still there. Thankfully, it looked much the same so far, with the exception of a few bigger trees.

Epona whinnied. She probably felt tired from the long journey. Link patted her neck, then ran his fingers through her white mane, which had gotten longer with each year. Epona was also maturing into a fine horse. Her coat had gotten a lot redder and smoother. Link liked that best about Epona.

Epona was not the only one who had grown. Link, now a good ways into adolescence, was becoming more a man everyday. He remembered it like yesterday having the doorknobs of peoples' houses being just below his nose, and now they were at his stomach.

Link gave Epona a slight nudge in the side with his boot, and Epona started off at a canter in the direction of Lon Lon Ranch.

* * *

Having dropped Epona off at Lon Lon Ranch, Link had entered the town market. The shops had gained second stories, and a few more people that he didn't recognize bustled about the square, but other than that, the town market hadn't changed. Link walked up to the center of the square, a square water fountain. It was still crystal clear water that ran through it, and little green rupees were scattered on the bottom. Link took out a blue rupee, worth five green ones, and tossed it in. 

_Link!_

Link felt a soft warmth in his chest. _Zelda_, he thought. Link walked around the fountain and headed out of the market towards Hyrule Castle.

* * *

The guards had recognized Link instantly and let him pass, each with a "Sir Link", much to Link's annoyance. He wasn't much for all of the worship nowdays. He'd much rather be just a normal person. 

Link entered the castle courtyard, the usual meeting place. Sure enough, Zelda was standing there waiting, just like Link had known she would be.

"Link, you're back." Zelda came up to Link and embraced him.

Link stepped back and looked at her. Her golden hair now hung freely, being tossed by the gentle breeze that blew across the courtyard. She still wore the royal dress of the princess, and her figure had developed more. Her eyes were as blue as ever.

"Link, it's been so long. How are you?" Zelda said in her soothing voice.

Link smiled at her. "I'm great, Zelda. I--" Link noticed something suddenly. "Who's that?"

Behind Zelda stood a young man. He was a bit taller than Link, but not much. He wore chest and leg armor the color of slate, with brown clothes underneath. He also wore a cape that was very dark crimson on the underside and pure black on the outside. His red-brown hair was slicked back into a small ponytail and he stood there with what Link assumed to be his amused look on his face.

Zelda looked behind herself at the young man for a second, and then turned back to Link. "This is Nejora," she explained. "We met in Kakariko Village not long after you left. He's one of the last descendants of the Sheikah bloodline."

Link blinked. _'Nejora' sounds too much like 'Majora'_, he thought. Majora, or rather Majora's Mask, had been the cause of the moon almost crashing into the land of Termina, and had also been one of the things that had delayed him on his quest to find Navi. Link examined Nejora more closely. Sure, his armor bore the elaborate eye symbol of the Sheikahs, but didn't necessarily mean anything. The designs on his boots and gauntlets Link thought were familiar, and his ears weren't pointed enough to be full Sheikah. Something else had to be mixed in there.

"Nejora has been a real help in exterminating Hyrule of evil monsters, and in organizing treaties and agreements with the surrounding kingdoms to keep peace. He also knows a lot about swordplay like you, Link."

Nejora walked over to Link and extended a hand. Link took it, only to be polite.

"It's good to finally get to meet you, Link. I hear you were quite the hero a few years ago. Zelda's told me a lot about you," Nejora said. His voice sounded normal enough. In fact, were Link a girl, he might have found it alluring. Link still didn't trust him, though. _This guy's not who he claims to be, _he thought. _But I've seen his face somewhere before, and his orange eyes have a way too familiar glare._

"I bet you have," Link responded. He took his hand away, but held Nejora's stare. Nejora finally looked away, appearing to be uncomfortable. He then spoke to Zelda. "You know, I better go see if the king needs my help with anything. I'll leave you two alone to catch up." With that, he kissed Zelda lightly on the cheek, and left the courtyard.

_By the power of Farore, I oughta… _Link caught himself before he could draw his sword and run after the guy.

Zelda saw the look on Link's face. "What's the matter with you?"

"Zelda, how can you trust him like that!"

Zelda glared at Link. "What's wrong with Nejora? He's a perfectly good person!"

"He's not who he says he is," Link retorted.

Zelda tightened her face. "Look, I'm sorry you're upset about this, but there's really no point in being that."

Link at that moment turned around and stormed out of the courtyard.


	3. Chapter 2

Dark: Warning! Short chapter! Don't worry. It's normal. My chapters vary in length. I tend to go from really long to a couple of really short ones and back to a really long one. A heads up: I have actually written through chapter 39 here in the real world of my home on notebook paper. Problem: I don't type as fast. And I'm having to reformat some stuff. So sorry if updates aren't on a schedule.

Shokin: Dark doesn't own anything, except this fic. Me, I own Dark.

Dark: What? When was that arranged?

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"What's she thinking, trusting a guy she's known for barely two years! And he has some nerve, kissing her on the cheek like that!" Link fumed all the way down the alley towards his house. The pavement was dirtier than when he had left, and there were more broken bottles lying around. Link eventually got to his door. He tried the doorknob, but it wouldn't turn.

_I don't remember locking it. _Mildly annoyed, he rummaged around in a pouch hooked to his belt, looking for his key he had kept those two years. _Who would have locked it? _He pulled out the key. He inserted it into the keyhole and turned. His eyes suddenly widened.

"Delyn!"

Link took off running down the alley, leaving his door open and the key on the ground.

* * *

Dark: Okay, correction. EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER! Sorry, it looks longer on notebook paper. Have no fear, this is the shortest chapter I have written. No more of this insane stuff will appear.

Shokin: What insane stuff? You, or the fic?


	4. Chapter 3

Dark: Yes! I got a review! Thank you sakume! If I could, I'd give you a brownie, as I'm not eating them. But, since I can't, I'll update instead! Yes! I'll do that!

Shokin: Then quite talking. Dark does not own Zelda, but she does own her mind, which is not up for sale. Thankfully.

* * *

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Link had half expected Delyn to not be there. But he never expected to find what _was _there.

The door to Delyn's house was gone, literally gone. Inside, everything was wrecked. The table and chairs were overturned and broken, the oven collapsed, and the bed splintered. All of the things Delyn had once neatly arranged into a collection of Sheikah artifacts were either crushed, shattered, and spread across the room. As Link walked in, dazed, he stepped on something that made a crunching sound. He lifted his foot and found a picture frame. He picked it up, the broken glass falling to the floor, and looked at the picture inside. It was the picture Delyn had paid a man to take the day Link had bought the place for Delyn. Link was laying on his stomach on a table, chin resting in the palms of his hands and purple smeared on his face, Delyn straddled on his back holding up a paintbrush and a bucket of purple paint she had mixed from berries herself and laughing. They had painted her furniture together that day, all of which Delyn had picked out and Link had bought. It had took some doings to get the rupees, but Link had insisted on doing it.

Now everything was ruined. Looking up from the picture and back to the room, Link noticed something dark smeared across the back wall. He went over to examine it.

It was brown and crusty, and had a strange smell to it. Link knew instantly what it was, having seen a lot of it himself. It was blood. It was on the floor, too. And in the corner… a human skull.

Link felt sick. He fell to his knees and stared at the floor. His throat seemed to run dry at that moment, and he tried swallowing to get rid of the feeling. It didn't help. He looked around the room, searching for Delyn's body. Whoever had done this was sick; they had taken the body. Link put his face in his hands, and cried.

* * *

Link walked out into the alleyway, wiping his eyes. "How could I have let this happen? I don't even remember what I last said to her…" He trudged down the alley, his sword and shield clanking dully on his back. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and was looking at an old miser.

The man looked at Link with concern. "You knew the girl that lived there, didn't you?" the man asked.

Link nodded. _Why does this guy care? _he wondered.

"It was on a dark, cold night. Something had provoked the Stalfos. They tore the door to that home off its hinges. They went inside and attacked, and we heard the girl cry out."

_The Stalfos? Well, I'll destroy every last one of them! _Link vowed in anger.

* * *

Dark: A note- The old guy above is called a WOG: Wise Old Guy. I came up with it myself! Oh, and his rambling is continued in next chap.

Shokin: She also has a thing called a WOW: Wise Old Woman. WOGs and WOWs, pathetic.


	5. Chapter 4

Dark: Okay, I'm feeling good today. I have formatted some chapters, I have a reviewer, and I'm reading The Iliad. Okay, last part isn't good, but two out of three's fine for me. For sakume, another chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

The old man continued. "I believe there were three guards with the Stalfos. Their faces were clouded over, as if possessed. They commanded the Stalfos to take her. But the Stalfos wrecked everything in the home," he paused.

_So Delyn was brutally murdered. But why did the guards want her, _Link wondered.

"I was over there in the corner when it happened," the guy stated. "I heard the guards command her to come with them, she refused. Then the Stalfos attacked, and I heard the poor girl yell at them. There was a lot of crashing and banging, a true din you might say, and the girl's voice could be heard all throughout it. But eventually I heard the girl yell something along the lines of 'You'll never find me,' and then it was quiet."

"Why didn't you do something if you were there!"

"Great Hero, I'm terribly sorry for the loss of your friend, but nothing could be done."

_He not only sat there and watched, but he recognizes me, too. _Link threw his arms in the air, giving up. He walked off, leaving the miser there, heading for the closest place with a drink.

* * *

Sitting hunched over at the bar, Link sipped at his glass of milk. Teenagers couldn't buy hard core stuff at the Dark Arrow Bar, but Link was willing to bet his hat that the milk had something in it.

Just as he was starting to feel like he should be out in the field doing something constructive, he overheard two guys talking.

"…hear about the kidnapping?"

"Really? A kidnapping?"

"Yeah, but then he woke up!"

The two busted out laughing.

"But, really, I did hear a rumor about something in the forest."

"In the forest?"

"Uh-huh. I hear the forest monsters have a new leader."

"The forest monsters?"

"Yeah, the ones that look like little kids until they attack with their little darts."

"Oh, and they have a new leader?"

"Yeah, and I hear it's causing quite a bit of trouble for the poor Kokiri kids."

"Oh, my!"

"Yeah, just glad we aren't kids any more, right, my brother?"

"That you are my brother!"

The two laughed again.

This caught Link's attention. His friend, Saria, lived in the Kokiri Forest. If something was threatening the Kokiri, Link had better go check it out. Best to concentrate on keeping the friends he had that were still alive. Chugging down the rest of his milk, Link paid the tender, stood up and straightened his belt, and rushed out the door.


	6. Chapter 5

Dark: Okay, one more for today. Then, anyone who is reading and isn't reviewing, can _review!_ That's all I ask for payment. I like encouragement, I like critism; it keeps me going and tells me how I can improve in the future works. So, please R&R.

Shokin: Also, if you review, it gives me a few moments of peace while she is busy typing more.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Link got to Kokiri Forest a day later. He had decided to go on foot to let Epona rest up longer. Link would have preferred to spend some time resting up as well after the shock of the previous day, but he needed to help his old home first. 

Looking around the little civilization, it was as if time has stood still. Everything was exactly how it had been just after the King of Evil, Ganondorf, was sealed away into the Sacred Realm.

The whole Kokiri population was gathered around Saria's house. When Link got close to the edge of the group, twenty-some faces turned around and stared at him in awe.

"It's _HIM_!"

"He really _is _back!"

"He's so big!"

"And old!"

"And tough!"

"Cool!"

"Dreamy…"

"LINK!"

This last voice, thankfully, belonged to Saria. Link made his way towards her with ease, as the group divided to make a path. He got to her and looked down. That was a bit frightening. The top of Saria's head came up to his chest. It was still a bit hard to comprehend the fact that no matter how old or tall Link got, Saria was always going to stay a child.

Saria's crystal blue eyes looked into Link's. She smiled. "Hi, Link."

"Hi."

"We heard you got back yesterday. It's great you've finally returned." Her expression then saddened. "You didn't find Navi…"

Link shook his head. "No, I didn't. But Saria, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Of course."

"Oh, no, she can't!"

An orange-haired Kokiri pushed his way in between Link and Saria. His eyes were narrowed and he was frowning. "Saria can't do anything without _me_ accompanying her."

"Oh, Mido, you bum! I don't need you to protect me here," Saria said.

Link smirked. "You don't think she's safe with me, Mido?"

Mido looked up. His cheeks turned red. "Uh, Link… um… good to… ah… you got bigger."

Link laughed for the first time while talking with Mido in history. "Yeah, I did. Think I can handle whatever's thrown at me, now?"

Mido looked off to the side. "Uh, I suppose… you can…"

"Good. Now, Mido, you get everyone back in order while Link and I go talk."

Mido watched reluctantly as Link and Saria headed down the hill to Link's old tree house. Finally, he turned to the group of Kokiri still there and said, "You heard Saria; go on back to your business!"

* * *

Shokin: **Warning:** Time system is a little whacked. Dark likes to go by the system in the game, because she says it works better. Example: Need it to be night, make a wolf howl. Need sunrise, grab a chicken. 


	7. Chapter 6

Dark: Aw, my story only has one review. Phooey. Oh well. Well, just for anyone out there who is reading this, please review! Oh, and yeah, you probably thing I'm crazy for killing off my own character so early. Well, just so you are reminded, MAIN CHARACTERS CAN'T DIE! Except in Titanic, but bleh, that's based on something real, so it has to be sad. And, if main characters **do** die, it's near the end! Not beginning. Or else, they wouldn't be main characters, would they? Unless they came back to life. Um..., crap, I'm going off on a tangent. Well, I've said my two cents, so, on with the story. And please, REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"Saria." Link sat next to Saria on the bed in his old tree house. The bed seemed quite small now, but it _had_ been three and a half years since he'd last 'lived' here.

Saria pushed a strand of light green hair away from her eyes. "Yes? What's wrong?"

"Do you remember Delyn?"

"The girl you rescued from the Graveyard Redeads?"

"Uh-huh. Well, yesterday I found out that…" Link paused, his throat choking up.

"Link, what happened?"

Link wiped his eyes on his gauntlet. "She... she's dead, Saria!"

Saria put a sympathetic hand on Link's shoulder. "Oh, Link, I'm so sorry…"

"A group of Stalfos chopped her head off! That's no way for someone like her to die! She never hurt anyone!"

"Link, calm down. Look, you can stay here in Kokiri Forest for a while. Take some time to cope with this. The Kokiri will help, I'm sure of it. It's okay; even Heroes feel grief."

"Thanks, Saria. There's something else I wanted to ask you. Have the Skull Kids been causing you any trouble, lately?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, yes. Quite a few of people's belongings have been stolen in the last month. I hate to ask you this now, Link, but do you think you could look into it for us?"

"Sure. Anything to keep my mind off things."

* * *

Dark: Crap, short chapter. I'll make up for it, don't worry! 


	8. Chapter 7

Shokin: I refuse to do the disclaimer from here on out. If you must have one, go back and read the others. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Link spent a week watching the entrance to the Lost Woods. The most he saw was a squirrel that darted in and out, collecting nuts. After debating with Saria, Link went in to hunt down a Skull Kid.

It took three days to check every neck of the woods Link knew. Then three more days to recheck everything. Link was two days into his third check when he took a left instead of a right.

Knowing he should go back before he got lost, Link took a step to turn around. But something caught his eye.

In this patch of the Lost Woods, there was a shrine. Or that's what Link assumed it to be. During his travels, he had seen many shrines by many different races, and each race had different qualifications for their shrines. So it was hard to be sure.

In the center were statues of two people made out of wood. It was difficult to tell who the statues were of as they were covered in vines. Pink and yellow flowers were growing around the base. Off to the left side, from Link's perspective, was a gossip stone with its eye outlined in red paint. Behind all of this was a piece of cloth supported by two poles. On the cloth was a rough painting of the Triforce.

Link slowly got closer to the statues. They were carved to not much detail. The one on the left was a girl with shoulder length hair, but that was all Link could make out for that one. The one on the right, however, had clearly had more thought to it. The figure was a boy, carrying a sword and a shield. The clothes that were covering it were actual clothes; a green tunic and a hat to go with it. Link realized with shock it was him.

Link was then knocked onto his back. On top of him was the person who had jumped him from above. It was a girl; a very _blessed_ girl. Surprised by the suddenness of being in such close contact with… with _her_, Link finally managed to look into the face of his captor. Link's eyes widen.

_"Delyn?"_

* * *

Dark: See? What did I tell you last chapter? Hm? 


	9. Chapter 8

Dark: Yay! One of my favorite chapters! Okay, first: Flashbacks are involved here. Second: My cool little symbol that I use to signal flashbacksgot screwed up. Baka. So there are breaks in between flashbacks and real time. I hope you can keep up with them. Third: Delyn's a little weird in this chapter, but it's only because she's been through a lot. And yes, time is whacked up as usual. But please, concentrate on the story line, okay? Oh, and review!

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

"Link!"

The girl immediately got up and pulled Link to his feet. The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, not caring about anything else in the world, Link grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Delyn! It really _is _you!" Link cried.

Delyn returned the embrace. "Link, you're back! Where have you been all this time?"

"I was looking for Navi." Link tightened his hold on Delyn. "Oh, Delyn, I thought I'd lost you!" he sobbed.

"What do you mean?" Delyn pulled back a bit so she could look into Link's eyes.

Link stood there with his arms still around Delyn, seeing her for the first time in two long years. Her dark brown hair was still at her shoulders and was just as wild as ever. Yet, it suited her face, which had that dare devilish look Link had come to know so well when she was younger. Link already knew she was a young woman. But the thing that Link noticed the most was Delyn's eyes. They were the darkest green Link had ever saw. Like the shadows of a pine tree. Looking harder, Link noticed little lines of orange near the pupils. Link had never known that. He was sure he had seen Delyn's eyes a thousand times, but he had never actually paid attention to them. They were, well, beautiful.

"I saw what happened to your house, Delyn. It was wrecked. And this old guy said you were dead."

Delyn blinked. "Dead? Me? Course not!"

"But, I saw a skull in the corner. And the old man said he was there, and that you screamed and- "

"Was the old guy actually at the door when it happened?" Delyn asked, cutting Link off.

"Well, no, but- "

"Then how was he to know if I died or not?" Delyn politely broke free from Link's hold, and folded her arms. She then smiled.

Link wasn't going to give in yet. "Then whose skull did I find?"

Delyn put her hand to her chin and tapped her finger on her cheek, remembering. "I believe that was a guard." Knowing Link would press until she told him all of the details, Delyn proceeded to tell him what really happened that night. "Let's see, it was a year ago. I was sitting on my bed waiting for two o' clock to come around so the Stalfos would leave and so I could go outside…"

* * *

\\\\/

Delyn sat on her bed, watching the clock turn. It turned to one o' clock. _One more hour to go,_ she thought.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on her door. Reaching out with her mind and powers, she felt the shadows of whoever was at her front door. There was more than one person, she could tell. Feeling the shapes of the shadows, she could also tell that the something outside were big. Blocking out the shadows she knew were of the buildings, she concentrated harder on the details of the figures. After a bit of 'moving' things around in that vague picture formed in her mind, she managed to pick out a sole shadow. With much horror, Delyn recognized the shape. A Stalfos.

/\\\\

* * *

"Wait a minute, how did you _feel_ the Stalfos?"

"I didn't feel _it,_ I felt its shadow. You know how when I teleport, I picture the place in m mind and I feel where the shadows are so I know where I'll come out, right? Well, I found out that I can concentrate on the shape of a shadow to identify what's casting it. I mainly use it to know when it's safe to roam Kokiri Forest."

"Why do you have to do that?"

"I'll tell you later; let me finish."

"Okay…"

* * *

\\\\/

The door was then torn from its hinges. In stepped two Stalfos, followed by three castle guards. One of the guards came forward and spoke.

"Delyn Shadow, you are ordered by The Prince to come with us immediately."

/\\\\

* * *

"They knew your last name? But you made it up!"

"Yeah, I know. I don't even know if I had a last name originally. And what's even weirder is that the guard pronounced it correctly! He said it with a long 'a', not a short 'a' like normal 'shadow' is pronounced. Now stop interrupting."

"Sorry."

* * *

\\\\/

Delyn jumped up from the bed. "How do you know who I am!"

"You will come with us immediately, by will or by force."

"What am I wanted for? And who exactly wants me?"

The guard's face stayed expressionless. "You are wanted by The Prince. If you will not come willing, we will take you by force."

"What if I refuse to come?"

The guard waved a hand in Delyn's direction. Both Stalfos drew their swords and charged at Delyn. The one in front jumped over the table and came down in a slashing attack. Delyn leaped to the side and the Stalfos crashed into her bed.

"Hey! I sleep in that!"

The second Stalfos jumped on top of the table and slashed at Delyn. Delyn ducked, and the table gave way due to too much weight.

"What's up with you people and wrecking someone's house?"

The Stalfos were up again, and they both slashed at her. Delyn rolled underneath them and stood up behind them. They turned around and Delyn rolled underneath them again. When she came up, she shot both of the Stalfos with a blast of shadow energy. They flew and hit the opposite wall, knocking down Delyn's collection of Sheikah weapons and armor. One of the Stalfos was then engulfed by dark blue flames.

"One ugly skeleton down!" Delyn cheered herself.

The two guards who hadn't spoken a word then came at her with spears. Grabbing a sword from off a rack on the wall, Delyn parried the blows. She then sent one guard flying back out the door with a shadow blast and swung her sword at the other, cleaving his head off. The head rolled to the corner and the body was consumed by blue flames like the Stalfos.

Delyn looked at where the body had been. "Didn't know guards did that nowadays."

The remaining guard pointed a finger at Delyn. "You leave us no choice. Prepare to be taken by force."

"You know, you're starting to repeat yourself. And at stupid times, too."

The Stalfos that was left pulled out a skull of a horse. It blew into it, and a sound like a horn came from it. Three more Stalfos rose up out of the ground outside the door.

_Reinforcements!_ Delyn gritted her teeth.

"You are surrounded, Delyn Shadow. There is no where for you to hide."

Delyn grinned lopsidedly as the guard allowed the Stalfos to enter and close in on her. "Are you challenging me to a game?" she said. "Cause if you are, you're out of luck. You'll never find me!"

/\\\\

* * *

"… And with that, I faded out of there and into Kakariko Village. Eventually the Stalfos came looking there, too, so I had to come here."

Link looked at Delyn with awe. Here she was, having survived a Stalfos attack, alive. "How long have you been here?" he asked.

Delyn glanced at the statues. "Long enough for those to get covered in vines," she answered.

"_You_ carved those?"

Delyn nodded. "I knew you'd come back one day. I built this to remind me of that."

"Remind you?"

"Link, you're my only friend. Do you know what it's like to have your only true friend leave you?"

Link looked away guiltily. Yes, he knew what it felt like. For a long time, he had considered Navi to be his only friend. He'd forgotten about Delyn.

Delyn's eyes widened, realizing what she had just said. "I'm sorry, of course you know what it's like. That's why you left to begin with. I shouldn't have- "

Link cut her off. "No, it's okay. I shouldn't have left you here by yourself."

Delyn narrowed her eyes. "You're right. You shouldn't have."

Link looked at her, puzzled.

Delyn then let a smile spread across her face. She laughed. A genuine Delyn laugh. "Come on, are we going to stand here all day, or are we going to catch up on lost time?"

Link grinned, shaking his head in disbelief.


	10. Chapter 9

Dark: Yay! Thank you **zeldafreak123** for reviewing! Even if it was short, I appreciate it a lot! I was hoping this would get more response, but oh well. I will continue, though! Cuz it's for my enjoyment as well for others, and plus it would be darn shame if I quit (words from one of my friends). Well, for zeldafreak123, here's Chapter Nine! Oh, and this chapter may sound a bit... _strange_ at first, but don't worry, nothing happened. I just base Link's personality off of a very good friend of mine (who fits the part of Link well beyond all reason), and this is what he would think in the situation. Plus, it was fun to write

**Disclaimer:** Shokin::glares:

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

The two had spent the rest of that day hanging around Kokiri Forest. They had done everything possible and had talked about what Link had done for the last two years.

Link gradually opened his eyes the next morning. The first thing he noticed was he was in his old Kokiri house laying on the floor. Then he noticed his bare chest. His tunic was gone. He still had on his tights and boots, though. He also had a blanket wrapped around his legs.

He sat up. Looking around, Link noticed a second blanket on the floor next to him. _Huh? _Delyn's boots were at the end.

"What happened last night?" Link wondered aloud, fearing he didn't want to know the answer.

"Hey, you're up!"

"Gaah!" Link yelped. Delyn was standing in the doorway, leaning with one arm up the side of it.

"Is that how you say 'good morning' in Deku?" she laughed.

Link stared at her.

"What, you're all of a sudden a stiff? Last night you sure were alive."

Link blinked.

"I'm telling you," Delyn continued, "don't ever let you near Gerudo imports." She walked over to the window and opened it. "Seven glasses of milk! How did you hold it all? By the time you got done dancing, I was afraid you were going to collapse! I had to practically carry you here." She laughed. "By the way, if you're wondering where your tunic is, you had so much milk spilled on it I took it off of you to go wash it. It'll be dry in about an hour."

Link looked up at Delyn, still confused. "Uh, Delyn, what exactly did we do last?"

"You don't remember? Course, you don't; you had seven glasses. Okay, last night the Kokiri had a party, celebrating the appearance of the first signs of the Deku Tree Sprout. There was singing and dancing and lots of imported Gerudo milk. I think the Know-It-All Brothers got it. Anyways, you took one swig of that stuff and you were up dancing your boots off. I'm telling you, you didn't miss a single beat to the music from the flutes and violins and drums! And you wouldn't let off of the milk. I finally got you up here around one in the morning."

"And that's all? Nothing else happened?"

"No, why?"

"No reason." Link sighed with relief.

Delyn looked at him strangely. Then, pulling him to his feet, she said to Link, "Come on, Saria wanted to see you."

Link stopped her.

"What?"

"I'm only wearing my pants and boots."

"So?"

"So, I can't go out like this."

"Why not?"

Link bit his lip. "I-, I don't feel comfortable like this."

Delyn looked him over. "Why? I think you look great. Come on!"

_Did she say '_great Link reluctantly let Delyn drag him out of the tree.


	11. Chapter 10

Dark: Okay, one more chapter to make up for my shortness. I swear that these things were longer too days ago. Oh well. Here ya go! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Link and Delyn met Saria in the Sacred Forest Meadow. She was sitting on the tree stump playing her ocarina as usual. Delyn made Link approach Saria first by having to get a rock out of her boot. Trying not to think about being shirtless, Link forced a smile and came to stand a couple of feet in front of Saria.

Saria stopped playing and opened her eyes. She looked at Link and put her hand over her mouth. Giggling, she managed a "Hi, Link!"

Link felt his face redden. He turned his head and leered at Delyn.

Delyn's eyebrows went up, confused. Then, "Oh, uh, hi Saria. Um, if you're wondering where Link's tunic is, uh, it's drying."

Link sighed.

"Oh, that's okay," Saria said. "He _was_ soaked last night." She giggled.

Link secretly promised himself to never drink milk again.

Saria straightened her face. "Link, I have some urgent news. You remember I said the Skullkids were stealing things from us Kokiri?"

_Oops._ "Uh, yeah. Look, I'm sorry, Saria, but I totally forgot to find out who was the cause of that."

Delyn looked away.

Saria went on. "Don't worry about that. There's something more important going on," she glanced at Delyn, "You're going to need your tunic for this."

Delyn looked back at Saria. "Delyn, could you go get Link's tunic for him?"

"Why do I have to get it? What's so important that I can't hear it, too?"

Link looked at Delyn sternly. "Delyn."

Delyn pursed her lips. "Fine, I'll _go._" She walked under the remains of the stairs that had once led to the Forest Temple and faded away.

"Okay, what did you have to tell me that she couldn't hear?"

Saria sighed. "It's Kakariko Village. The Redeads from the Graveyard have had a sudden outburst in population, and they have recently been roaming Kakariko around nighttime. The townspeople say that they are searching for someone. Zelda wanted to know if you could go and investigate before the Redeads start attacking in their search. I didn't want to tell Delyn because she's obviously going to go with you and I didn't want her to try to divert you from going out of fear of reliving the past."

"I see. Yeah, that was a good idea to not let her be afraid before we get there. It could cloud her judgment. But I think she's pretty much gotten over that. She did, after all, survive on her own for two years."

"Yes, you protected her until you left. But even though she's stronger now, still try to not let her come in contact with the Redeads."

* * *

Dark: Oooh, yay! Cool stuff coming up! I hate Redeads too. Creepy. I tend to like for dead things to **stay** dead. 


	12. Chapter 11

Dark: Oh my goodness, I just realized something from the last chapter. Link quoted Star Wars. XD. I swear I didn't mean to do that! Lol. Well, if I have quoted, or do quoted something else, sorry; it was the first thing that came to mind and it worked well with the story line. Plus, it's funny, cuz Link goes from being a teen to being a WOG (if you don't know what that is, refer to earlier chapters) in mentality. Of course, it fits the Hero of Time status, as he still has adult memories. But he still acts like the teenager he is. He's a teenager, but not a teenager, ne? Oy, I have a headache trying to make this make the sense it did earlier today. Um, I have an idea! On to the story! Yay!

**Warning:** Fluff, fluff, and scary graveyard. Of course, my fic has been riddled with fluff and... _interesting... _situations for Link and Delyn already, so, what's new, ne? I love awkward moments. 'Cept when I'm in them... Oh, don't worry, the main focus of the fic picks up in... two more chapters, I think.

Shokin: Keyword- She **THINKS**!

Dark: Hey, where have you been so far?

Shokin: Killing the Disclaimer.

Dark: Oooooh. Mmmm... R&R, please?

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Delyn ran ahead of Link, daring him to give in. She had swiped his hat on their way down the mountain path and she was waving it around, trying to get Link to chase after her for it.

The two had taken the shortcut through the Lost Woods to Goron City, which was located in Death Mountain. Nearing Dodongo's Cavern, Delyn stopped and looked at Link, who was still a good ways up the path.

"How about I go leave this in there? I bet it would look great on one of them laser-eye statues!"

"You better not give my hat to a Beamos!" Link finally gave in to the taunt and ran down after her. When Link reached Delyn and made a grab for the hat, she leaped to the side, causing Link to stumble forward awkwardly. Delyn then tackled him from behind, forcing Link face first into the dirt.

Sitting straddled on Link's back, Delyn laughed. "And the great hero is defeated by the unstoppable Delyn!" She placed Link's hat on her head. "My victory crown! Does it look great or what?"

Link spat dirt from his mouth. "_I _wouldn't know, my face is in the ground."

"Then turn over, silly."

"I would, only my friend seems to be on top of me at the moment. Would you kindly tell _him_ to get off?"

"If I never heard more of an insult!" Delyn promptly got off of Link. Link rolled over to look up at her. She had her arms folded and glared at him. "I am most certainly NOT a he!"

Link laughed. "I know that, Delyn. It was the only way to get you off, though." He jumped up before Delyn could sit on him again. Link looked at her feeling like he was two years younger. It was just like old times, him and Delyn hanging out together and goofing around. Like two normal kids. It didn't matter if they were heroes or fugitives. They were just two best friends having fun.

Trying not to get emotional, Link politely asked, "Can I have my hat back now?" Delyn put on a sad face, then took the hat off, handed it to him, and smiled while saying, "It's too big anyways. And green doesn't really go that well with purple." Link laughed as he put his hat back on.

"Hey, didn't Saria tell you to go to Kakariko for something? Well, if that's where we're going, why waste time here? It's only a sprint away." She took off running down the trail.

* * *

"So, what did Saria want us to come here for?" Delyn munched on a biscuit she'd swiped from an unsuspecting open window. It was nice and warm. Link had scolded her for taking it, but she didn't care. The biscuit had been practically on its knees begging someone to take it; in Delyn's opinion, at least, it had.

Link didn't say anything. He just kept walking. They passed the way to Hyrule Field. They walked up the steps and passed the well. They even passed the stairs to the windmill. It then dawned on Delyn that they were going to the Graveyard.

* * *

In the Graveyard, Link headed to the back. Delyn slowly followed. Link came to the Royal Family's Tomb, a hole in the ground that led to the most horrifying place Delyn had ever known. She froze, remembering the last time she had been there.

* * *

\\\\/

The pain! The inexplicable pain! It was all Delyn could think about. She was in the grasp of three Redeads, which were surrounded by even more Redeads. Delyn screamed, feeling her lifeforce being sucked away. She had been exploring the Graveyard of Kakariko Village, and she'd jumped into the Royal Family's Tomb to see if the rumors of treasure were true. This is what she found. Redeads upon Redeads. And now they were slowly killing her.

Delyn screamed again. She collapsed to her knees, her life coming close to ending. She thought about all of the things she'd wanted to do in her life. Dive to the bottom of Lake Hylia, map out the Haunted Wasteland she'd heard about, explore Death Mountain Crater. She'd never get to do those things. Not that it really mattered. No one knew her well enough to care if she died. She had been alone all of her life that she could remember, and the part she couldn't remember she knew nothing about. She could no longer feel the weight of the Redeads on top of her. She closed her eyes, accepting the darkness closing in.

A faint melody echoed through the tomb. It felt bright, like the sun. Delyn heard a strong voice yell something she couldn't make out in her present state, and the moaning of the Redeads. She felt the rest of her body hit the floor, and then she was rising. Almost like she was floating into another, greater world. Delyn struggled to open her eyes, and she saw the blurry face of a blonde haired boy. Then everything went dark.

/\\\\

* * *

Link noticed Delyn freeze up, a distant look in her eyes. He knew why. She was remembering the last time they were here. Link remembered carrying her limp body out of the tomb and all the way to Hyrule Castle. Zelda had given her immediate medical attention. Delyn had woken up a few days later.

The good news was Link and Delyn wouldn't be going in the Royal Family's Tomb. The bad news was Link had an idea of where the Redeads roaming Kakariko at night were coming from, and that was the dreaded Shadow Temple.

"Delyn. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before hand that we were coming here, but Saria begged me not to. We won't be going in that tomb, though."

Delyn looked at him. Link felt guilty for what he was about to ask her. He'd only been in the Shadow Temple as an adult, but technically that had not even happened yet, and was not to ever happen as long as Ganondorf, the King of Evil, stayed sealed in the Sacred Realm. Still, he didn't think that it was going to be easy for two fourteen-year-olds to roam the Shadow Temple looking for Redeads.

Link sighed. He tried to make his voice sound confident, but he was sure he failed. "We will, however, be going up there," he pointed to the ledge fenced off from the rest of the Graveyard, "and into the Shadow Temple. Saria said that the Redeads have been wandering Kakariko at night. I'm supposed to find out why. I think the Redeads have been coming from within the Shadow Temple." Link paused. "You can wait out here, if you'd prefer."

Delyn shook her head vigorously. "I know I'm safer with you than out here by myself. I'm going in."

Link hoped she was right. "Okay, do you think if I hoist you up over that fence, you can pull me up?"

Delyn smirked. "I'm not _that_ weak. Course I can lift you."

Link got next to the ledge. Delyn came over and Link picked her up by the waist and raised her up. Delyn climbed on top of the fence, balanced herself, and reached down. Link grabbed her hands and was pulled to the top of the fence. Delyn then lost her balance and fell backwards, taking Link with her.

Laying on top of Delyn, Link asked, "Are you okay?"

Delyn nodded. Link got up and faced the entrance to the Shadow Temple. He gulped.

"Okay, here we go, Delyn. Delyn?"

Link turned around. Delyn wasn't there. He looked around frantically. He spotted a hole in the corner next to the Gossip Stone. He knelt down and yelled into the hole.

"Delyn?"

"Hey! Look what I found!"

"Delyn, you should come out of there!"

"But you need to see this! It says something about the Hero of Time. Maybe he can help us!"

Link didn't think twice of jumping into the hole after that.

* * *

Dark: I love Delyn. "Hey, look what I found" is so her. Completely disty and carefree, and always into everything.Like me. I do that a lot. AH! I'm making her out to be like me! AHH! NO, I can't be influencing the story! It's not right! Right?

Shokin: A little late for that, you know, you've already written way past this point. The only reason you haven't posted it all is your lazy.

Dark: You're right:: Sobs :

Shokin: Uh... review so she'll feel better and leave me alone.


	13. Chapter 12

Dark: Okay! To prove I'm not lazy, here! Another Chapter! Hmph, take that, Shokin!

Shokin: -glare-

Dark: Anyway, cookies and hugs to those who support me. I love you all! Even though, I don't really know you. So sad. But, it might be better this way, because I can remain the mystery of Dark! Yay!

Shokin: You're a mystery even to those who do know you. Reason: You're crazy.

Dark: Yes, yes, **so** supportive my Yami is.

Shokin: -vain popping out- I'm not a Yami! This is the Legend of Zelda, not Yugioh!

Dark: Details, details. You're still my dark half.

Shokin: Ironic. You're named Dark, yet I'm the dark one. Hmph.

Dark: Know what? On with the story! What do you say to that?

Shokin: Finally.

**Warnings**: Me, my insanity, Shokin... oh, wait, we're talking about the fic. Right. :"> Fate (stupid thing), new strange character, big rocks, freakiness, teenager mood swings, and REDEADS:: shudder :

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Delyn was standing in front of the biggest Gossip Stone Link had ever come across. The thing was taller than he was. The torches next to it cast eerie orange light on the stone and on the walls of the hole. There was also something hanging on the Gossip Stone's mouth.

Delyn pointed at some writing on the bottom left corner of the stone. "See? It says 'Hero, one who travels across Time'. That's the Hero of Time, isn't it?"

Link came and knelt down to read the text. It looked old, as it was worn along the edges of the letters. It read:

_O Great Hero, one who hast traveled across the vast seas of Time,_

_Ye standeth before the Eye of Nayru, which shall revealeth the fate of the one who haseth a heart of pure good or pure evil. Whenst thou is in a time of great confusion, gaze into the Eye of Nayru to gain guidance and knoweth of things to come._

Delyn read it, too. "Hey, maybe we can find the Hero of Time. He _did_ defeat an evil Gerudo once. Perhaps he can get rid of the Redeads."

Link bit his lip. He didn't want to tell her the truth. He was already a hero twice in her eyes, he didn't want to be another great important person. Delyn was the one person in Hyrule who didn't view him as 'O Great Hero'. She just saw him as 'Link'. Link didn't want to change that.

"Huh?" Delyn looked at the right side of the Eye of Nayru, which was covered in shadows. "There's something else written here. And in different carving, too." Delyn read it aloud.

" 'Hey You! Person dumb enough to be actually looking at the Eye! Good, now I have your attention.'" Delyn laughed. " 'Hi. I am Lynda. Just so you know, this Eye of Nayru statue thing, which is supposed to tell the future, doesn't work. Why?

" 'Because it told me that I'm going to marry an evil nutcase. Which isn't going to happen, since I'm going to be dead by tomorrow morning. Why? Let me tell you a bit about me.

" 'There is a war going on. All of the races of Hyrule are against each other. Who knows what for. Anyways, I'm a Sheikah, and a member of the King's army. I'm also the last remaining member of my family, since my mother was killed a month ago. Which puts me at the front line of a battle that is going to take place tomorrow at dawn at the Gerudo Fortress. But that's not why I've written this.

" 'What you see hanging on the Eye of Nayru is called the Pendant of Destiny. I'm assuming you are the Hero of Time, since he is the only person who could have opened this hole other than one of my descendants, which will never exist. I am leaving it here because until the Hero comes, the pendant is to be handed down the generations of my family. Well, I'm the last generation, and so it's my duty to make sure the pendant is not lost and its legend survives with it.

" 'Sadly, I don't remember the exact words my mother told me, so I'll do my best to sum it up. The Pendant of Destiny is fated to be worn by the Hero of Time. It is a magical relic, and is to be given to the Hero of Time to protect him through the toughest battle he will ever face. However, it is more than that. You notice that the center of the eye looks like there's a piece missing. That's the second bit to the pendant. The person who has that missing piece id destined to be the Hero of Time's companion and partner for life. This person will not only be a great friend, but much more. This person will also help determine the fate of Hyrule one day.

" 'The missing piece is a gem or jewel, I think. I've never seen it. All I know is the piece will find its way to the destined person, and then the destined person will find her way to the Hero of Time. In my opinion, it's like an engagement or something. But who really knows?

" 'Anyways, there it is. Take the pendant, see what it does for you. I have fulfilled my duty. Now unless that green-skinned guy keeps his promise, I'm going to die in a clear conscience tomorrow. Jus think of it. All this on my shoulders, and I'm only fifteen! Well, good luck, Hero of Time!'"

Delyn stared at the writing. "Huh. Sounds like the Hero of Time's supposed to marry this person with 'the missing piece'. Well, too bad the Hero hasn't been here yet."

Link looked at the necklace hanging from the Eye of Nayru's mouth. It was the symbol of the Triforce, with the common Sheikah eye in the middle. Just like Lynda had written, the center of the eye did look like a piece had fallen out. Link wanted to take it, but he knew if he did, Delyn would ask questions, and if he didn't, he might regret it later. He stood there, waiting to see which side would win.

Delyn saw him staring at the Pendant of Destiny. She leaned over against Link's shoulder and whispered, "I think the pendant's going to win the staring contest."

Link turned his head slightly to see her face. _If she's the friend I know she is, she won't care,_ he thought. Link took the necklace and slipped it over his head. A wolf howled in the distance.

Delyn blinked. "What are you doing? You're not going to take that to the Hero of Time, are you?"

Link took a deep breath. "Delyn, I should have told you this a long time ago. I _am _the Hero of Time."

Delyn stepped back with her mouth open. "You! But, the Hero of Time travels through time defeating evil. He's an adult!"

Link shook his head.

"You can't be the Hero!"

"I am."

"But, he's an adult! You're a kid! Like me!"

"Did you ever consider the Hero of Time might have been a kid who had his childhood taken away from him just to save a kingdom that would never see him as a normal person! Did you ever think he might have used time to go back to being a kid after he had saved Hyrule!"

Delyn's eyes watered. "You didn't spend two years looking for Navi. You spent them saving other lands. You _wanted _to leave me here!" She turned and ran for the platform to exit the hole.

Link mentally noted to bang his head on a wall later, and started after Delyn. He was up and out of the hole before he stopped.

Delyn screamed. Link had only heard her scream like that one other time. He heard deep moaning coming from with in the Shadow Temple entrance. He dashed in, drawing his sword. Delyn screamed again.

"LINK!"

Link saw the past replaying itself. Three Redeads grabbed Delyn. She screamed again, this time from pain, and tried to fade out of their grasp. It failed, for the Redeads rendered her movement useless. Link gripped his sword and charged.

"You're not killing her that easily!"

Link stabbed a Redead and it fell. He stuck his sword in another's side and threw it back into a wall. The last, which was on top of Delyn's shoulders, Link grabbed with his bare hands and jerked it off and onto the ground. He then sliced it in half. Delyn fell to her knees, just like three years ago. Link picked her up and she looked at him with weak eyes.

"…Thanks."

Link ran out of there, carrying Delyn in his arms just like when they'd first met.

* * *

Dark: If you haven't figured it out already, only Link knows what really happened in OoT. Everyone else knows pieces and rumors. Delyn knows the least, duh. Oh, and please review, or I'll send the dismantled Disclaimer after you.

Disclaimer: -zombie stance- ''Rrrraaaaaa!''

Dark::blinks: Don't do that! You look like a Redead:: whacks with newspaper:

Disclaimer: ...ow...


	14. Chapter 13

Dark: Alright, now comes the good stuff.

Shokin: So you admit the previous stuff wasn't good?

Dark: What? No, I didn't say that! I just meant, here's where the story really picks up!

**Warnings:** Point of view change! Okay, not really, as I'm still in the third person POV, but we're now following a different person for a while. Sorry for the cliffy-ness of wondering where Link and Delyn went, but it all works out for the best, okay? I'm all about timing (despite the fic having whacked up time system) and this is needed. So read, and deal, 'kay? Oh, and review. Thank you so much. Oh, did I mention 'FLUFF'? XD, I love fluff. Angsty fluff, from the writer's point of view because I just want people to go ahead and get together already, but that would ruined my future plans. Plus, most of it's already written, so ha. Love to reviewers! And love to anyone who likes!

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

In her royal chamber of Hyrule Castle, Zelda sat on her bed combing her hair. Impa was standing outside the door, allowing the Princess of Hyrule to have a moment alone. Zelda went over in her mind what she planned to say to Nejora at the royal banquet tomorrow. She also went over how she was going to find Link and get him to come. She hadn't heard from him for two and a half weeks since the day he had come back to Hyrule. His behavior worried Zelda, for it could mean trouble at the banquet if Nejora was there. She still didn't understand why Link hadn't liked Nejora. Zelda had already checked him over and could only sense the goodness of a Sheikah descendant in his heart. Clearly, he was no threat. Nejora had only helped the kingdom in the time Zelda had known him. And she could see no reason for Link to be jealous of Nejora. She and Nejora were simply friends involved in Hyrule's political system, while she and Link were friends involved in Hyrule's survival. _Plus, _Zelda thought, _Link is more than a friend to me. _She blushed. 

A cold night wind blew in through the open window and sent a shiver down Zelda's spine. The door then suddenly locked itself. Zelda jumped up, startled. She saw a dark magic blast hit her window at full power and bust through, taking some wall with it. A Stalfos leaped in and grabbed her, the sword at her throat.

"Impa! Help!"

"Zelda? Zelda! What's going on in there!" Impa banged on the door, trying to break it down.

Zelda struggled to break free from the Stalfos, just causing the hand to grip her ever more tightly. "Let me go! Ugh, I thought Nejora got rid of all you!"

"And you were right to think so."

"Huh?" Zelda looked up to the hole in her wall to see a dark figure floating there. Its cape billowed in the wind and a flash of lightning struck somewhere in the distance. Zelda caught a brief glance of the figure's orange eyes.

The figure spoke again. "Princess Zelda. So beautiful. So lovely. So naïve."

"Who are you!"

"What? You don't recognize me? I'm crushed." The figure floated into the light, revealing its characteristics.

Zelda gasped. "Nejora!" Then she realized why he must be there. "Nejora, thank goodness. Please, get rid of this thing at once!"

Nejora settled to the floor and came to her. "Princess, you underestimate me. I'm here to kidnap you." He said this in his soothing voice, like it was okay for this to happen. It frightened Zelda. He also looked different. His clothes seemed darker, like from the shadows themselves. His eyes were glowing and his red-brown hair was loose and wild, not slicked back like normal. He looked possessed from Zelda had known to be him, but somehow she could tell this was the true Nejora.

She didn't want to believe it, though. "Nejora, what are you talking about? You're not like that. You help me, not kidnap me!"

Nejora placed a hand on Zelda's cheek. "Oh, but Princess, it was so easy to make you believe that. When you thought I was exterminating monsters, I was really putting them under my control."

Zelda wanted more information. "But how? You'd have to be _born_ with dark magic in order to be powerful enough to do that."

Nejora laughed maniacally. "Princess, did I ever say I wasn't?"

"But you're a Sheikah! I sense it!"

"A nice advantage my mother gave to me. My Sheikah roots have allowed me to fool many a people in my life, namely you. The dark magic is a compliment of my father." He grinned with amusement.

Zelda was dumbfounded. She hadn't sensed any darkness in Nejora. She hadn't sensed any _magic,_ either. She dropped her head, waiting to find out Nejora's evil reason for wanting her.

Nejora pretended to be sympathetic. "Don't worry, Zelda. I won't harm you. Not yet, at least. I'm actually counting on you not being my prisoner for long. I'm after something much greater." Nejora laughed maniacally again, and Zelda screamed as she went through a dark portal Nejora opened up.

Before she disappeared fully, Zelda cried out telepathically to the one person she knew would help her.

* * *

Dark: Warning for later: Zelda is a year older than Link in this fic. Don't think I ever really mention that, though. Sorry if she sounds too ditsy for her age. She's my age, and I'm not disty. Much. Ack, forget me. Well, reason she's so... the way she is,is because A) she wouldn't get kidnapped if she wasn't, B) she's a princess, and been coped up all her life (no offense), C) she doesn't remember OoT fully. She knows about Ganondorf, Link, etc, but doesn't know about the whole 7 years thing. Thinks Link was a kid when he sealed Ganondorf away, and D) she's not going to marry Link! At least, not in this series. (Yes, series! I have a sequel planned!)Even though Link's a hero, he doesn't want to run a kingdom, plus, royalty tends to have them arranged marriages anyways. So, Zelda can afford to be disty, etc., as she will marry a nice prince she's been engaged to or whatever, and Link wn't have to worry about protecting a disty wife. Also, Link fits better with some adventurous type person. Someone who may need rescuing, but still has her head on her shoulders completely. Someone who's been through tough times like he has. Someone like... 

Shokin: YOU IDIOT! You are completely off topic now. Plus, you're rambling. Quit it, you're going to scary the readers away. Besides, you're way ahead of the time this subject would need to come up anyway.

Dark: ... okay. Love to everyone!


	15. Chapter 14

Dark: Okay, I have one solid fan. But, that's good, cuz it's better than none! Lots of love to you, zeldafreak123! I really wish I knew your address, that way I could send you brownies. Thank you so much!

Okay, next item of business. OO;;; ... Who am I kidding, I have no business! Oh, the shame! Oh well, that's okay! Know what I'm going to do? I'm going to update! Reasons: 1) I need to. 2) It makes you happy. 3) It's makes me happy. And I need to feel happy right now. I just found out I lost two of my most precious belongings, and I won't know if I'm going to be able to get them back until tomorrow. Thankfully, my manuscript and my laptop weren't the two items lost. So, hurray for you guys! Love to all, and send me lots of hugs by reviewing, 'kay?

**Warnings:** Shirtless Link Again::drool: Don't worry, it's all for the sake of him being sweet. Yay 4 Link.

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Link sat on the ground, feeding small twigs to the fire he had going ever so often. He watched Delyn asleep on the ground, Link's tunic draped over her upper body. It wasn't a blanket, but it would help keep her warm. Delyn had fallen unconscious shortly after running out of the Graveyard, and Link was afraid she might get sick during the night or something.

He crept closer to her, watching her chest slowly rise and fall. The light of the fire danced across the side of Delyn's face. Link moved a strand of dark brown hair out of her face, staring at the peaceful look she had. He hoped Delyn would wake up soon, proving she was okay, but he also wanted to continue to watch her. A single flash of lightning struck somewhere in the direction of Hyrule Castle. Delyn jerked up, eyes clouded over with rest, and yelled out. Link pulled her closed to his chest, rubbing his hand on Delyn's back.

"Shh. It's okay. It was just lightning."

Delyn looked around Hyrule Field a bit. She then leaned against Link's chest and clutched his arm, wrapping hers around it. Link felt little drops of water fall on his skin. "Thank you!" Delyn sobbed.

"Mm-hmm."

"You've saved me twice, now," Delyn hiccupped. Link laughed lightly, glad his friend was okay. Delyn cried some more. "I… I didn't mean… what I said… about you wanting to leave…" She buried her face between his chest and arm.

Link winced, not thinking his armpit was the most pleasant part of his bare upper body. "I know. I'm sorry for being so harsh, too. I didn't plan on yelling," he sighed. "I guess I've had that bottled up for quite a while."

Delyn mumbled something that sounded like, 'You smell funny.'

"What?"

Delyn lifted her head up. "I said, 'No more yelling, okay?'"

"Right."

She grinned at Link. Link grinned back. She turned so her back was against Link's chest. "So, you're really the Hero of Time?"

"Yep. You're not going to start calling me 'O Great Hero', are you?"

Delyn was quiet for a moment. "Only if you promise to never leave me here again," she finally said.

"Deal." Link put his arms around Delyn and gave a gentle squeeze. The two then got up, and Delyn finally said something truly like herself.

"Gee, Link, didn't know you wanted to impress me so much."

Link grabbed his tunic off the ground and put it on hastily. Delyn laughed when Link realized it was on backwards.

Link was switching his tunic around when he received a strong telepathic blast in his mind.

_Link! Help! The Castle! Quick!_

Link immediately sent back, _Zelda? What is it? What's going on! _He got no response. Worried, he stamped out the fire and gathered his weapons.

Delyn looked at Link. "What is it?"

"Zelda."

Delyn looked annoyed. "Oh, what does she want now?"

Link placed a hand on Delyn's shoulder. "She sounded like she's in trouble. Let's go." He took hold of Delyn's hand. "Can you teleport us to the Castle?"

Delyn looked doubtful. "I've never done that before. I don't know if I can teleport another person."

Link forced Delyn to look in his eyes. "I _know _you can."

Delyn looked at him. She then nodded and closed her eyes. Link felt the world fade dimly then move out from under his feet and disappear.

* * *

Dark: Smelly armpits! Lol. Okay, so it doesn't down here, but I didn't want to comment up there as I figured you might not want to be interrupted by annoying A/N announcements, as I myself don't like being interrupted while deeply entranced in a scene. Not that you were deeply entranced or anything. You could've been multitasking with reading, eating, watching TV, talking on the phone, and yelling at your little sister to quit bugging you. Whichever's most comfortable for you, I recommend to continue doing it as long as you keep reading and review! (Goddesses, I'm getting tired of that word. Bet you are too.) 


	16. Chapter 15

Dark: I'll be quiet for this chappie, okay?

**Warnings:** Finally. You know that lame summary I stuck up there on the link? Well, we finally get a little glimsp of why I put the thingy about Delyn being different. Not much detail, but enough to make you think. Ack, shutting up now.

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

Link burst his way into the throne room of Hyrule Castle. On his throne, King Hyrule was talking hurriedly to Impa, Zelda's Sheikah attendant. The two noticed Link come up to them. 

The king stood up. "Sir Link, I'm glad you're here. My daughter, Princess Zelda, has been kidnapped," he said with anxiety.

Link drew his sword. "By who!"

Impa folded her arms. "That we don't know. The door to her room was locked, and by the time we got it down, she had already been taken," Impa closed her eyes and spoke not as much to the others as to herself. "It's my fault. I left her in there alone for one moment and then she gets carried off to some unknown land…"

The king grunted. "Uh… hm… Impa, it's not your fault. What matters is getting the Princess back, and I want you in charge of the search." Impa took this command with a simple nod.

Link was growing a bit impatient. "Excuse me, Your Majesty, but I think we should start looking _now._ Every minute we stand here is another minute longer that Zelda is imprisoned."

"Yes. Impa, you get every guard under my disposal to search the land. I'll contact the Sage of Light. His name is Rauru. He's been alive longer than I have and has unsurpassed knowledge. He'll know of any new threats of evil. Link, I want you to stay here and wait for me to arrange a meeting with Rauru. He's one you should become acquainted with."

Link did not deem it necessary to mention he already knew Rauru, as the king would not comprehend it.

"Do we have to stand here all night?" an annoyed voice whispered in Link's ear.

Link allowed himself a slight grin. "Technically, _I'm_ the only one standing out of the two of us."

The king came over to Link. "Rauru, the Sage of Light, will be here shortly." As he finished saying this, a ball of light floated down from somewhere amidst the ceiling of the throne room. The ball came level with the king and from it appeared Rauru. He was in the orange, brown, and white robes Link had always seen him in, and the same white mustache outlined his face up to his ears. _Time must favor him a lot, _Link thought, as Rauru's face looked younger than that of the king's.

"Rauru," the king addressed him, "this is Link. This is the boy who saved Hyrule from the King of Evil."

Rauru peered down at Link, and nodded. "Hello, Link. Good to see you."

Link stared at Rauru, puzzled. _Could he possibly know…_

Link's thought was interrupted by Rauru speaking. "Daphnes, I'm terribly sorry, but I must say this. How can you expect your daughter to be safe when you allow eavesdroppers into your throne room?"

King Hyrule looked startled. "What do you mean, Rauru?"

Rauru looked at Link. "There's another person in this room, Daphnes, and he's right behind your hero."

Link's eye's widened. Rauru looked pointedly behind him and said, "Come on, reveal yourself now. I sensed you the moment I arrived."

Slowly, Link's shadow split into two, the second one rose up becoming very three-dimensional, and taking on the form of a girl. Delyn reverted fully back to normal and stared with her mouth wide open at Rauru.

"H-How did you know!"

Rauru spoke calmly. "I'm the Sage of Light. I know when there's too much darkness hanging around in one spot."

The king then raised a finger at Delyn. "Guards, arrest the intruder!"

"Wait!" Link put himself in front of Delyn. "It's okay! She's not a threat! She's with me!" Seeing that Link was sincere, the king called it off. He folded his arms and stared at Link. Link smiled shyly.

"Okay, Sir Link, but I want a full explanation."

Link swallowed, thinking of the best way to explain to the king, but Delyn beat him to it. She stepped out from behind Link, came within centimeters of the king, and said frankly, "Your Majesty, your guards are just plain stupid."

Rauru smiled at that remark. The king blinked, not used to anyone except possibly Zelda speaking to him that way.

Delyn continued. "You know why I snuck in here? Because Link is my friend, and I'm sticking with him through whatever's coming. Your guards just don't seem to think a high and mighty Hero of Time is capable of having a friend, so naturally they won't let me in here normally." Feeling she had said her piece, Delyn retreated to Link's side. Link caught Rauru staring at the pendant around his neck. Rauru looked away to Delyn, then back. He smiled a sagely smile, one that made Link wonder what Rauru was thinking.

King Hyrule regained his composure. "Young lady, I believe I understand your reasoning skills, but you have no reason to infiltrate my castle."

Delyn's mouth went tight. "Oh yeah? Then how come I wasn't granted passage two years ago?"

The king looked confused. Link apologized to the king. "She's referring to when I left. She had to wait outside the gate while I spoke with your daughter. Then I didn't take her with me. She doesn't particularly like your guards."

The king nodded, only half understanding. "Well, then, what is your name, Young Lady?"

Rauru spoke. "I believe I know who she is. Her name is Delyn. She's been the recent cause of the unruly ways of the Skullkids. I hear she's their leader."

Link turned to Delyn, surprised. "You're the one who caused the burglaries in Kokiri Forest! Why?"

"Things were really messed up while you were gone. The Skullkids needed me. I had a purpose, leading them. I had allies, even if it wasn't necessarily right. But I'm not with them anymore; I'm with you."

Link gritted his teeth. The king cleared his throat. "As mush as I feel you need to be disciplined, Delyn, at the present we must find my daughter. Rauru, do you have any idea as to where Link can begin looking?"

"I believe I do. I've heard that someone has been conducting strange activities out near the Spirit Temple. You should start there."

"Sir Link, the Spirit Temple is located in the west, past Gerudo Valley. To get there you must—" Rauru cut King Hyrule off.

"I believe Link is already familiar enough with Hyrule that he knows how to get there."

"How are you so sure, Rauru?"

"Just look at him. His face may seem boyish, but his eyes have seen things far beyond our comprehension. They are the eyes of an adult. Link knows the way to the Spirit Temple. In fact, he probably knows how to get to all of the Sage Temples."

_He does know! At least, he knows more than anyone else. Oh, I hope he remembers something about the future! That would make one person who understands what I've been through._

King Hyrule nodded. "If you say so, Rauru. Good luck, Sir Link. Please, find my daughter."


	17. Chapter 16

Dark: Hooray! I'm here again! Um, sorry, but I'm only putting up one chapter this time as I'm kinda busy. (Stupid **Aeneid.**) Anyway, I am happy to report that I recently got more reviews! Yay! I got two from **harrypotterfan**, one from **zeldafreak123**, and one from **Yami no Megumi**. Thanks to all! Yes, I love your reviews very much! I hope to have more from you, and to have some from new people as well! Okay? It'll be a nice present for me going back to school this Thursday, don't ya think? Of course, as always, if you don't say anything, I'll continue to post and writing anyways, so ya'll win either way. I suppose that's what matters. Well, here's chapter 16! Sorry for shortness. I'll make up for it in about...three days, okay?

Shokin: I shall resurrect the almighty disclaimer to come and haunt this fic! Mwahaha!

Dark: Um, I thought you hated this disclaimer?

Shokin: .,

Dark: Weirdo dark sides.

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

A couple of days later, Link stared at the bridge in Gerudo Valley. The bridge was the only way across the canyon filled with raging water below, and it was broken.

Delyn glanced down the canyon. "And _how_ do you expect to get across that?"

Link pulled out his hookshot. He offered an arm to Delyn, but she shook her head. "I don't know what that is! I'll fade over there!" She crouched down in Link's shadow and disappeared. On the other side of the canyon, she reappeared next to a boulder. Link let his hookshot fly, and got to the other side as well.

The two started walking again. Upon passing the sign saying "Gerudo Fortress", Link stopped.

"What are we stopping for?"

"Shh! We'll get arrested if the Gerudos hear us!" Link motioned for Delyn to wait there. He crept ahead to where he could see the gate to the Haunted Wasteland. A very important looking Gerudo stood guarding it. She was dressed in all gold and wearing a red scarf over her face. She looked annoyed. Link waved Delyn over and pointed at the Gerudo.

"Think you can do anything about her?"

Delyn looked at the area. "Not enough darkness to fade. Sun is in the wrong place. Hmm… do the Gerudos have children running about everyday?"

"Only one male is born every one hundred years. I don't exactly think so."

"Lost girl it is, then." Delyn reached into the pouch on her belt and pulled out a piece of string, a square of silk, and a couple of sliver bracelets. She tied her hair in a ponytail atop of her head, tied the silk over her nose and mouth, and slipped the bracelets onto her wrists. She kicked her boots off.

"How fast can you run?"

"Pretty fast when I'm not carrying you," Link replied.

"Good. I need you to carry my boots with you."

"Delyn, you're not planning on looking like a Gerudo, are you?"

"Course not! I'm just going to act like I'm lost. You got a big rock?"

"What do you need a rock for?" Link asked, confused.

"To hit her on the head and knock her out."

"We've got to open the gate, you know."

"Yeah, well…"

Delyn started towards the Gerudo, the plan still trying to formulate in her mind. Link stayed out of sight. Delyn didn't know how to get the gate open, but she figured it would all work out. She grabbed a rock and hid it behind her back.

"Uh, excuse me?"

The Gerudo noticed Delyn a few feet away and started. Delyn continued. "Hey, could you by any chance tell me where I…" Delyn stopped short.

She looked at the Gerudo. She'd seen this person somewhere before! But she couldn't remember where or when. The Gerudo raised her spear to hit Delyn, but Delyn dodged it. The silk fell from her face, and Delyn looked up at the Gerudo. The woman's eyes widened with surprise.

"Mistress Delyn!"

"Huh?" Delyn froze with her name being known by the woman. Then, remembering the rock in her hand, Delyn hit the Gerudo upside the head. She dropped to the ground, hopefully unconscious.

Link ran to Delyn. Another Gerudo atop the tower of the gate peered down having heard the first cry out. Delyn yelled at Link, "Just crawl between the planks!" They ran to the gate and wedged their ways underneath it. They ran straight into the Haunted Wasteland, an alarm at the Fortress going off behind them.

* * *

Dark: Confusion much? Yes, yes, I know. All shall be revealed soon.

Shokin: Like around Chapter 25 or something.

Dark: Shut up! You talk too much, and you'll tell them everything! And no, you don't have to wait that long for stuff to happen. Hmph.

Shokin: Whatever. I still want to raise something undead.

Dark: Go play with the redeads then. And be sure to let them hug you.

Shokin: How dumb do you honestly think I am?

Dark: Extremely. Now, shoo!


	18. Chapter 17

Dark: Okay, now I'm upset. I was rereading what I have posted so far, and I found grammar errors! Grr, ones that weren't there and that I checked over! Stupid format of whatever. Oh well, here's an apology again for stuff like that, as they are not my fault anymore. Hmph. Well, in other news... I'm updating! Yay, I am one day early from what I said last chapter. So, be happy!

**Warnings:** Teenage emotionalhormones ensue! Don't you just love hormones?

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

Nejora sat irritable in the right hand of the Gerudo statue in the main room of the Spirit Temple. He toyed with the idea of reconstructing it into the image of his father. _I will as soon as she has joined me_, Nejora thought. A Redead rose out of the floor. Nejora gazed down at it. It moaned.

"You may speak."

It moaned.

"They've been spotted!"

It moaned yet again.

"Excellent. That means they're in the Haunted Wasteland by now." Nejora stood up.

More moaning.

"No, give them easy passage. Let the hero under estimate me." Nejora floated up to the face of the Gerudo statue. Using his dark magic, he blasted the face away. _You can thank me later, Link,_ Nejora laughed to himself. He entered the door that had been behind the face.

* * *

Zelda came to with a headache. The pink crystal around her faded and Nejora entered the room. He floated up to the platform Zelda was standing on. Zelda realized she couldn't move her legs when Nejora came within a foot of her and smiled.

"Zelda, how are you?"

Zelda spat in his face.

Nejora didn't even blink. "Oh, but Zelda, don't you like it here with me?"

"What are you talking about? I have been trapped in a crystal since you first brought me here."

"Hm, I'll have to work on being a better host. Don't worry, you won't be number one around here for long. Your hero's on his way to rescue you."

Zelda was sure Nejora had said something wrong. "Shouldn't you be dealing with him? If you want him to save me, why did you kidnap me in the first place?"

Nejora ran a hand through his wild hair and grinned in his maniacal way. "A mere distraction. You see, I'm after a bigger prize. I've been looking for someone. Unfortunately, I hadn't counted on the Hero of Time being in the way. Naturally, if you were captured, he would be distracted from anything else he might have been doing in his efforts to save you."

"You don't even know that much about Link! I didn't tell you everything!"

"Let's say I've done my research."

A loud boom sounded in the distance. "Ah," Nejora said, "that would be your Hero, now." Nejora snapped his fingers and Zelda was again imprisoned in the pink crystal. She was still conscious, though.

"I've decided to let you be awake from now on. It was nice to have you visit me, Zelda. Please come back anytime."

Zelda glared at him. Nejora bowed, and teleported out of the chamber.

* * *

"Gee, seems like we would have encountered at least one person by now. And that was a fine way to redecorate the place, Link. I'm sure whoever's here will love a gigantic hole in one of the walls."

"We don't have time to deal with doors, Delyn. Zelda needs to be rescued."

"Oh, sure, blow down walls for _her_."

"What?"

"Nothing." Delyn and Link had been bickering on and off ever since Delyn had suggested just walking across the River of Sand. Needless to say, Link had not enjoyed pulling her out of the quicksand when only a hand was still visible. Link had ended up yelling that he didn't need to be rescuing her as well while he looked for Zelda. Everything else just sort of evolved from that.

Link folded his arms. "Come on, if Zelda is here, she'll probably be in the boss room."

"What makes _you_ so sure?"

"Cause I've been here before!"

"Then how come YOU got us lost in the Haunted Wasteland?"

"I lost the Ghost Guide! He flew too fast!"

"In case you didn't know, we could've just walked in a straight line!"

"How do you know?"

"I just do!"

"What, you just instantly know these things?"

"I don't know! I just get this feeling!"

"Yeah, sure. How do I know that you didn't make anymore new friends while I was gone?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, you're the leader of the Skullkids. Are you the leader of the Armos Statues as well?"

"You creep!"

"Gibdo!"

"Jerk!"

"Brat!"

"Disgrace to the goddesses!"

"Daughter of Ganon!"

Delyn stopped at this. She knew who Ganon was. He was even more evil than the King of Evil. He was a monster. Delyn's eyes watered. "You go find Zelda yourself!" she screamed at Link.

"Fine! I will!" They had entered the main room of the Spirit Temple and were at the base of a woman statue. She reached all the way to the ceiling. Her face was gone. Link started climbing up it. Delyn went and sat down on the foot of the woman, who had her legs crossed.

* * *

Link climbed onto the platform in the boss chamber. He ran to the crystal imprisoned Princess Zelda.

"Hang on, Princess. I'll get you out of here."

"Link! Listen, this is a distraction. Nejora's the one who captured me."

"I knew he was no good!"

"Yes, but listen! He captured me to distract you from what he's really after."

"What?"

At that moment, a menacing laugh echoed through out the boss chamber.

"Nejora!" Zelda cried out.

"Ha ha ha ha, thank you Zelda! I have what I want! You can go now!" Nejora's voice ceased and the crystal around Zelda faded away.

Zelda looked at Link intently. "See?"

"Yes, but what did he really want?"

"Someone else, he said. I don't know anymore."

Link hated playing into his enemy's hand. "Come on, let's get you back to the Castle. He'll probably try to attack it, soon."

Link started to leave the room. Zelda stopped him. "I can just use Farore's Wind to teleport us back."

"I've got to get my friend, Delyn, first."

* * *

Link and Zelda reached the base of the woman statue. Link looked around.

"Okay, Delyn. Princess Zelda's safe. Let's go."

Silence.

Link sighed. "Delyn, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. Can we please go, now?"

Still nothing.

"Fine! You know where to find me when you're ready to apologize. Zelda and I are going."

Zelda looked at Link, concerned.

"It's okay," Link said, "she probably left already. We kind of had a fight, and she's probably still upset. We'll make up later. Let's go home."

* * *

Dark: Okay, if anyone here read the warning up there about hormonesand thought that there was going to be some major love fest going on with _certain_ results ending up, I have one thing to say: Where the heck did you come up with that? Sorry, but if anyone did think that, it would make no sense to have it right now. Link's too dumb anyway at the present. Sorry. Plus, I draw things out, so any love emotions that are ment to happen will take a long time to happen, with much annoyance, frustration, angst, tears, realization, and happiness before hand. Okay? Just so you don't forget that.

Shokin: Ever think that the readers _might_ not think the way you do?

Dark: Mmm... maybe, why?

Shokin: There wasn't much point for that rambling.

Dark: Oh, there wasn't? Well, anyway, I ain't backspacing over it. Later! (Was this chapter good in length compared to the last?)


	19. Chapter 18

Dark: Sorry for the wait! Um, school just had to come and parade through my life and screw up all plans of kicking back and relaxing and writing and formatting and reading and all other things I had planned. Oh well. Good news though. Well, bad for me, good for you. I had an allergic reaction to ahot dog, so I'm home sick today. Which means updates for you! So, thank the hotdog I ate pretty stupidly for your updates, and the reviewers as well! And to Yami no Megumi, yes, these chapters are shorter than magic bean plants, but honestly, I swear they look longer on paper. Oh well, I suppose I'll have to put more chapters up when I update, ne? I think y'all like that. Now let's see, what happened last chapter? Oh yeah, The Arguement. Yay! Um, I mean, NO! Delyn's gone! But like Link really cares, hmph, he's too distracted by Zelda.

Link: Am not!

Shokin: Where'd you come from?

Link: Nintendo.

Shokin: Not what I meant.

Link: Oh, um, the fic.

Shokin: DARK! GET YOUR CHARACTER BACK IN THE #&$ FIC!

Dark: Shokin! Don't say that! Of course, Link's said worse, and will say worse in the fic (according to the upper class's sense of language). Link, you have a bad mouth.

Link: Do not! I only have it cause you make me have it!

Dark: ...True. Ack, get back in the fic:chucks Link into opening scene:

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

A week passed. Delyn had not shown up at Link's door at apologize. Still angry, Link figured. One day, King Hyrule himself summoned Link to the Castle. Link entered the throne room to find the king, Princess Zelda, and Impa waiting for him. 

"Sir Link, I've just received word from Rauru that boy Nejora has threatened to attack Kakariko Village."

"Any idea what he is after, Your Majesty?"

The king shook his head. "Only that he wants us to release his father."

"Who's his father?"

"He didn't say," Impa answered. "I say the kid's father is a local thief we have locked up."

Zelda spoke up. "Can't be. Nejora said he has the power to control the fiends of Hyrule. His father possesses dark magic, Nejora said so."

"But then who is it?" Link asked. "We don't know any new evil sorcerers, do we?"

"No," replied the king. "He must be from another land. Link, I want you to go to Kakariko and wait for Nejora. If he's a wielder of dark magic, a Light Arrow will deal with him. Zelda, could you give Link that magic, please?"

"Actually, Your Majesty, I already can fire Light Arrows. I picked it up in the land of Termina."

"Very well, then. I wish you luck."

Link nodded in thanks. "Princess Zelda, could I ask you to see if you can find Delyn? You remember her. She's the one you healed about three years ago."

"I remember her. Of course I'll try to find her. You just be careful, Link."

"Don't worry, guys. I will."

* * *

Link was just out on the field when a dark cloud covered the sky. In a flash of purple light, Nejora appeared above Link.

Link drew his sword. Nejora put his hand up.

"No, no, Link. I'm not here to play games. I was just wondering what the Hero of Time was doing out here. Don't be surprised; Zelda told me a lot about you and the rest I found out on my own."

"Why did you kidnap Zelda, Nejora?"

"Oh, why does that matter? You rescued her, didn't you?"

"Yes, but she said you had bigger plans."

"So she did."

"What do you want with Kakariko?"

Nejora smirked. 'Oh, I don't necessarily want Kakariko. I just want my father released."

"Who is your father?"

"That's for you to figure out."

"How do I do that?"

"You tell me. You're the mighty Hero of Time. You should have no problem."

"What's the point if I can't?"

"Oh, it's just a test. Kakariko's going to be destroyed anyways. However, it may not be by me."

"What?"

"For a mighty hero, you ask a lot of questions. If you decide to release my father, just call me."

"You left hand of Din!"

"Why, thank you. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"Grrr!" Link took out his bow and let an arrow fly. It grazed Nejora's arm.

"Ha, ha. Next time, try to aim Hero." Nejora disappeared in another flash of purple light.

Link walked over to where his arrow had fallen. He hadn't missed. He hadn't aimed to kill, he had simply wanted a sample of Nejora's blood. He could get Impa to analyze it.

* * *

Link: WHY didn't I kill him? 

Dark: It would end the fic too early. Now go back, I ain't done yet. :chuck:


	20. Chapter 19

Dark: Okay, next chappie!

Link: Why'd you chuck me back in? I ain't even in this chapter, for Goddess' sake!

Dark: Um...fine, you can watch. Now, to the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

Nejora strolled up to his guest's room. He knocked lightly on the door. 

"Yes?"

"It's me."

"Come in."

Nejora entered. His guest was sitting on the bed. She was dressed in a violet dress that came to her ankles. The dress had translucent flaring sleeves and a slit that ran from the bottom to mid-thigh. The young woman's hair was in a ponytail, allowing her face to stand out. Golden bracelets hung on her wrists and anklets on her left ankle, and a black belt with a small pouch on the side fit tightly around her waist. She had insisted on the belt, and it tugged at the dress in such a way that it showed off her figure very much. She refused to wear shoes.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine. I thought you'd be back sooner."

"I had important matters to attend to. I've got someone who doesn't agree with the way the world works. I had to confront him." Nejora sat down on the bed beside the girl.

The girl looked over at Nejora. "I've decided to go today."

Nejora's eyes widened. "Why?"

"As much as I've enjoyed your hospitality, I have something I need to fix."

"I see," Nejora sighed. "I don't see why you want to, though. After all he's done to you."

"He's my friend. I can't help but want to fix it."

"Okay, then. I just hope he wants to as much as you."

The girl looked at Nejora questionably.

"I mean, has he tried to find you?"

"Well, no…"

"That's my point. He might not care."

"Of course, he does!"

"Well, what exactly did he call you?"

The girl mumbled it.

Nejora's eyes widened. "He what! That's never used! You don't say that unless that person isn't fit to live!"

The girl leaned into Nejora and cried. Nejora put his arm around her, comforting her. "Tell you what," he said, "if your friend does care, he'll come find you. You stay with me until then. Remember, I'm a friend now, as well."

"Thank you, Nejora. You know, I feel like I've known you all my life."

"I feel the same way, Delyn."

* * *

Dark: Yahoo! Delyn's with the freaky guy, Delyn's with the freaky guy, Delyn's with the--

Link: GARO SPIT! Why's she with HIM?

Dark: Uh, oops, you ain't supposed to know this yet. Um, SHOKIN!

Shokin: What.

Dark: Wipe his memory.

Link: NOOO! I gotta save Delyn! NO!

Shokin: Shut up. :does really cool dark magic with wave of a hand:

Link: ... Where am I?

Dark: Yay!

Link: Where's Zelda? Huh::reads chapter: WHAT!

Dark: Oh dear. Shokin, again please.

Link: What:: drops to ground, passed out from dark magic :

Dark: Uh oh, that can't be good...


	21. Chapter 20

Dark: Well, Link's being difficult, as he keeps rereading the last chapter, and hence, his memory has to keep getting wiped.

Link: This can't be good for my Hero position.

Dark: Well, I know how to solve this problem. Magical Barrier of Forgetfulness when Inserted into Fic!

Link and Shokin: Oo

Dark: Yep! When you go in, you forget, when you come out, you remember! Yay!

Shokin to Link: She's lost it.

Link to Shokin: Yep.

Dark: Hey, I heard that! I am the author, you know! Link, get in there!

**Warnings:** Um, nothing really.

Link: Really? I don't have to worry about anything?

Dark: Well... oh, get in there::kick:

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

Impa came out of her quarters and into the hall where everyone was waiting. Link, Zelda, and King Hyrule looked at Impa, hoping she had answers.

"Well," she said, "I have found a match."

The king nodded. "Go on."

"You're not going to like what I found."

"We don't care. Just tell us: did you find the father?" Link said.

"Yes. Nejora's father…"

"Well?" said Zelda.

"… is Ganondorf," Impa concluded.

"WHAT!" everyone else exclaimed.

"Not possible!" Link yelled.

"The blood matches. Nejora is half Sheikah, so I suppose that's how it works. I think if he was full Gerudo he wouldn't exist."

"Well, we now know he wanted Ganondorf out to rule the world," Zelda said irritably.

"That stinking, no good Gerudo!" Link fumed. "He couldn't wait a hundred years to when I'm dead for the next Gerudo male to be born! He had to go have a son to spite me!"

"Um, Link?" Zelda said quietly. "Ganondorf probably didn't know you were going to exist at that time."

"You're right. If he did, he would have had about ten of 'em," Link stated dryly.

"Okay, getting back to the matter at hand, thank you, Impa. Now we know what we're up against. I'll get Rauru to reinforce the seal on the Sacred Realm. Everyone, prepare for an attack on Kakariko, and on the seal binding Ganondorf."

* * *

Sure enough, two days later, Kakariko was in flames. Everyone there retreated to Death Mountain, where the Gorons offered their hospitality. Nejora had come quickly and left quickly. Link ended up playing the Song of Storms to call rain so the fires would be put out.

Zelda insisted on spending more time with Link to help him look for Delyn. She considered it her fault for some reason unknown to Link that Delyn wasn't around. It didn't bother Link. He was getting to spend more time with Zelda. (A/N: Idiot! Thwacks Link)

Looking out at Lake Hylia, Link became frustrated. Zelda saw his eyebrows slant, and said, "Don't worry, Link; we'll find her."

"I'm not worrying about finding her. It's just she's being so stubborn," Link stated.

"What exactly did you two fight about?"

Link's face reddened. "I… I think it was about you to begin with."

"Why ever did you fight about me?" Zelda asked, surprised.

"I think Delyn doesn't like you. I don't know why; I think you're terrific."

Zelda was silent for a minute. "…Maybe she's…"

"She's what?"

"Nevermind, it's not important. I don't feel her here. Do you?" Link shook his head. "Okay, where have we not searched?"

"Gerudo Valley."

"Then that's where we're going."

* * *

Dark: Let's see, shall I do one more?

Shokin: Ask the readers.

Dark: Okay. Readers, shall I do one more chapter today?

Faint voice in distance: Yes!

Dark: Oo, Link::grabs Link from behind couch:

Link: ow...

Dark: Fine, you want another chapter?

Link: Yes! I must get Delyn back!

Dark: Not yet. Fic You doesn't know she's in trouble yet.

Link: She's in trouble! What's he doing to her!

Dark: Oh dear, um, nothing! Nothing at all::Whistles:

Link: You B$#&:: draws Gilded Sword:

Dark: AH! HELP! Okay, okay, chapter 21's coming!


	22. Chapter 21

Link: Hello my adoring fans! I am here to inform you that here is Chapter 21. Hooray! I get to save Delyn!

Dark:gets gag to finally come down: No you don't, idiot!

Link: Quick, get that over her mouth, Shokin!

Shokin: I will do no such thing.

Dark: Thank you, my Shadow. Now; no, Link isn't saving Delyn. But we do get to see what she's up to this chapter.

Link: ...Fine, I'll let you slide. :puts away drawn Gilded Sword:

**Warnings:** Evil manipulating Nejora. I love Nejora. Of course, he thinks it's all for the greater good, so you can't truly blame him.

Link, in the distance: Yes you can! And you love **me**, not him!

Dark: OO! Hey,I never said out loud I love you! Get out of my mind!

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

Delyn crept down the hallway, avoiding any noise that would alert unwanted company. _I've got to get out of this dress!_ She thought. Sure, Nejora had picked out a version of her favorite color, and had made it so that her hair curled softly instead of going out at crazy angles, but she couldn't breathe! She needed the room of her tunic back. 

Delyn opened a door. It creaked. "Shh!" she hissed at it. She stepped out onto a balcony. _Well, I doubt my stuff's out here._ Delyn went to the edge to get a look of where she was. She was in a tower of a stone fortress. Construction workers were busy building an addition to the fortress. Cliffs rose up all around the area, preventing Delyn from pinpointing her exact location. She concluded that she was in a desert, as it was deathly hot and there was a ton of sand below.

Delyn sensed him standing behind her. She turned and looked straight into Nejora's face. Nejora smiled.

"You want your clothes back, don't you?"

It was scary how he just somehow knew what Delyn was thinking. He had even once said what she was thinking before Delyn even knew she was thinking it.

"Where exactly are we?"

"The Haunted Wasteland. Except we're not in the haunted part. So I guess it's just the Wasteland." Nejora was trying to be funny.

Delyn crossed her arms. "Did you find any information on my family?"

"Yes, I did. Delyn, do you remember anything about your father?"

"No. I know nothing about my family."

"Try. Try to remember something," Nejora placed a hand on Delyn's shoulder.

Delyn closed her eyes. Something about Nejora being there, or what she had for lunch, triggered a scene in her mind. Everything swirled in darkness. Vague shapes were depicted in a mixture of darkness and light. She heard strange voices. A dark figure, almost black, started going away. In the background, she faintly heard a high pitched voice cry out something. The dark figure continued to go in the distance, slowly fading. The high pitched voice cried again. Another figure, brighter this time, came in front of Delyn's view. It lifted her up. The voice cried out again, but this time Delyn could hear the words.

"_Daddy! Daddy!" _It echoed all around her. The scene faded, swirling back into black nothingness. All the while, Delyn could still hear the frantic cries of the voice, calling to the figure that had left.

* * *

Nejora caught Delyn as she collapsed. _Whoops,_ he thought. Delyn's eyes tightened. "Daddy!" she cried out. She fidgeted violently. Nejora gently shook her, breaking Delyn from the memory. Delyn looked around, frightened. She then looked in Nejora's eyes. 

"I-I saw i-it!" Delyn stammered.

"Saw what?" Nejora calmly asked.

"A memory! My father, I remember!He… he went away, I think."

Nejora nodded solemnly. "That's what I have news about. Delyn, your father left and never came back. _Link_ is the reason he never returned."

* * *

Link: I am not! I am not! I never even met him! 

Dark: ...Hmm...

Link whips around, glaring: What are you plotting?

Dark: Huh, what, me?

Link: Yes you!

Dark: Nothing... besides, its already written. Just not formatted yet.

Link: Fine, I'll got grab the manuscript.

Dark: HEY!

Link: reads next chapters: Gasp No... She... I... He... NO! Delyn!

Dark: Give that back:snatches: My manuscript! Mine! My precious:imitates Gollum:

Shokin: Whistles suspiciously: Oh, Darrrk!

Dark: What!

:bangs Dark with staff borrowed from a character from Sequel:

Shokin: Thanks, Ivan.

Dark: X.X

Ivan: No problem. But, I think I better disappear now, as I don't exist 'til next story. Yes, folks, there is a sequel planned, even when this fic isn't finished yet! Just shows how brilliantly insane my creator is!

Dark: X.x

Link and Shokin: Oo

Ivan: Leaving...

Shokin: Review! That way we won't have to face Dark's wrath when she awakens!

Link: Yeah, and maybe she'll rewrite the next chapters so they are so agonizing for me!

Dark, although still unconscious: ...Don't... count on it... X.X

Link: Ack! The undead! Run!


	23. Chapter 22

Dark: Hello, hello! I have managed to regain consciousness, and am glad to inform that Link is now permenantly stuck in the fic. No more random appearances from him, yay! Now, to business. First, one chapter this time. Reasons: 1) Updated like, yesterday. 2) Only one review for the last updates, so I take it y'all ain't had time to read them yet. But, this chapter is about 900 words or so in length I think, so compared to the 400 word-ish thing-y going on recently, this should be a bit of a step up. Remember, I did warn you towards the beginning that chapters vary greatly in length, and updates are on a schedule as to when I feel like it. Also, I'm updating because I can't find any updates to stories I'm reading, and I can't find any stories I haven't read yet that are happy or leave me feeling happy. So, even though my story isn't exactly on the perky side, I'm updating because it makes me feel good that my work is going beyond my purple star-clad room and into some other city, hopefully some other state at least. Also, I know that there are some people who like it, so I feel good knowing my ideas aren't a complete waste. Also, I'm avoiding my make-up work from being out of school, D. Well, enough author's notes, on with Chapter...-to Shokin- what's this chapter again? Oh, right!- On with Chapter 22!

* * *

Chapter 22

* * *

At the Spirit Temple, Zelda sat on a rock while Link got water at the little oasis in the distance. Zelda heard a splash. She stood up, looking for Link. A minute later, Link's head bobbed up above the water. He got out of the water, laughing. When he came to Zelda, he produced two bottles of water and handed one to Zelda. Link's clothes were soaked. He took his hat off, ringed it, then placed it back on. He grinned while Zelda took a sip of water. 

"I'm telling you, Princess, I sure needed that! You should take a dip, too. It beats the heat."

"In my royal dress, I don't think so," Zelda replied. "Besides, we're not vacationing, are we?"

Link looked down at his boots. "No, we're not," he sighed. "But I don't get where Delyn could have gone or why she's being so hotheaded."

"Maybe she's lost in the Spirit Temple, still."

Link's head jerked up and his eyes were wide. "You don't think something like a Redead got her?"

"What? But they don't come around here, do they?"

"If they took a notion, they could. I'm going in there!" _Oh, Farore, let her be alright!_ Link took off running towards the Spirit Temple entrance.

Zelda jumped to her feet. "Ugh, Link! Wait for me!"

* * *

Link stopped and stuck his arm out to halt Zelda just after entering. "What is it?" Zelda asked in a hushed voice, assuming something was wrong. 

"Listen." Faint sounds of grinding and metal clashing on metal came from deep within the temple. "Hear that?" Link said, "Sounds like construction."

"What would anyone want to build in here?"

Link drew his sword and readied his shield. "I don't know, but let's not alert whoever it is to our presence."

The pair made their way through the Spirit Temple, following the noises. They entered the main chamber from one of the upper doors, and crouched down behind a nearby Armos Statue. Thankfully, it did not come to life.

The statue of the woman in the center of the room no longer resembled a woman. Rock was being added and taken away to reconstruct it. The legs were thick and had the impression of strong muscles carved into them. The chest was broad and the arms powerful. The face was still a mess, but everywhere else was being carved, etched, and painted. Link's mouth dropped when he realized the workers were Stalfos.

"No, it's not supposed to be like that!"

Link and Zelda lifted their heads far enough to look down at the floor and see the speaker. Zelda gasped and Link quickly put his hand over her mouth. He narrowed his eyes, not exactly pleased to see the speaker.

Nejora had his armed folded. "I told you," he addressed a Stalfos, "it's supposed to be _exactly_ like Him!" Nejora waved his hand and the Stalfos was consumed by dark blue flames. Then addressing the rest of the workers, Nejora yelled, "Anyone _else_ want to question me?" When no answer came, Nejora turned on his heel and walked over to the steps of the main door to the room and sat down. A Redead rose out of the floor in front of Nejora.

"You may speak."

The Redead moaned.

"She's WHAT!"

The Redead moaned again.

"Oh, Din, why do you do this to me?" Nejora stood up. "Everyone! Halt construction! When SHE gets here, NONE of you are going to be here! Now, get out of here!"

At this, all the Stalfos burst into flames in unison. Link turned to Zelda and mouthed, _She?_ Zelda shrugged her shoulders. Now that the room was clear of everyone except the three, Link and Zelda could hear Nejora mumbling to himself.

"I can't let her know about them until she is completely on my side." Nejora knelt down in the middle of the floor. Gazing up at no apparent spot, he said to the statue, it seemed, "I will awaken the power we lost, Father. And with it, I will reunite our family!"

Link felt a familiar presence in the area. That strange tingle in his mind. Link thought the words that Nejora said.

"_She's here._"

* * *

"Ha! Found you!" A girl appeared in the main door and strutted up to Nejora. "Think you can hide forever? People get bored in a place with nothing to do, you know." She placed her hands on her hips, which made her look like a queen or something in her dark violet dress. 

Link's mouth dropped and his eyes widened at the sight of Delyn. Zelda stopped him from jumping up and running down to her. Nejora merely smiled at Delyn. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot that you existed."

"No, you didn't," Delyn laughed. Link felt a tiny twinge in his chest. "Where are my clothes?" Delyn asked Nejora.

"On your body."

"My tunic. My boots. You hid them again."

Nejora clasped his hands behind his back and started to whistle. Delyn tackled him to the floor and sat on his stomach. "You Deku! Where's my stuff?"

Nejora laughed. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I'll bet."

"Even if I did, you wouldn't be able to get me to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Men are stronger than women."

"A Deku Baba, they are!" Delyn raised a fist, but Nejora was out from under her and holding her in a head-lock before Link could even blink. Delyn faded out of Nejora's hold and appeared behind him. Nejora turned and laughed.

"Seriously," Delyn said, "why do you hide my stuff and insist on me wearing this dress?"

"It makes you look like who you really are. A princess."

"Can we go?"

"Sure. You win this round." Nejora placed a hand on Delyn's shoulder. In a flash of purple light, they teleported away a second before Link hit the floor and yelled, "Delyn!"

* * *

Dark: Ah, another cliffy chapter. Sorry, I love to leave y'all hanging way too much I think sometimes. But y'all love me anyway, right?

Link: DELYN!

Dark: Gah! How'd you get here! I thought I fixed that problem!

Link: Delyn! Get away from the creepy guy! Get away, I tell you! Don't worry, I'll save you fro- -CLUNK!-

Dark, holding a frying pan: -Whistles- Oh, sorry! My hand must have slipped. Now, get back in and mope in there, not out here! -frying pan thwacks Link again and conveniently back into story, which is a good thing, because with out him, the story would be semi-pointless, wouldn't it?-


	24. Chapter 23

Dark: Wow, this place has suddenly become a lot less lively. Baka school! Well, I won't fail you! At least, I don't think so. I do have bad news though. I've hit a big brick wall on one of the future chapters I'm writing. However, you guys ain't gotta worry yet, as I still have quite a few chapters to post before you guys get to my big brick wall as well. Well, here's an update.

**Warnings:** Let's see, what's going on in this chapter? Um, Zelink, basically pointless, but needed. Don't question the author's reasons, 'kay? Doubt I'd be able to explain 'em anyway...

* * *

Chapter 23

* * *

"That _Left Hand of Din!"_

"LINK!" Zelda exclaimed.

"That's what he is! I don't care what I talk like; it's the truth!"

"That may be, but must you say things like that?"

"If there's no other way to describe it, yes." Link and Zelda had set up camp outside the Spirit Temple. Link was not going to leave the desert until he found Delyn and smacked Nejora to Kingdom Come. Unfortunately, it was now night, so they had to wait until morning to be able to see where they were going.

Zelda set out two blankets and laid down on one of them. When Link did not follow suit, she said, "Link, rest is just as important as finding her. You'll never be able to fight anything with no strength."

Link sighed and sat down on his blanket. Zelda closed her eyes. A minute of pure silence passed.

"Delyn was the one Nejora wanted."

Zelda opened her eyes and sat up to look at Link. "What makes you say that?"

Link stared into the sand. "It all fits. The Stalfos attacking her after I left, the Redeads searching Kakariko and then coming after her, her disappearing after Nejora said he had what he wanted. All the monsters were controlled by Nejora, and he kidnapped you so I would let down my guard on Delyn. But I don't know why he wanted her. Garo Spit!"

Zelda got up and moved over to Link. "As much as I hate that bad mouth of yours, I have to do this." She knelt on one knee and pulled Link into a sweet, firm kiss. Link's eyes were wide with shock when Zelda pulled back. "We'll find Delyn. Now get some sleep." Zelda laid back down on her blanket.

_You expect me to sleep after that? _Link thought to the air. Looking down at the Pendant of Destiny around his neck, Link remembered the words Lynda had written on the Eye of Nayru. He thought about how long he'd waited for a sign that Zelda didn't just look at him as a hero. Now he had gotten it, and at what a time, too. Fighting back that weird feeling that comes with every first kiss that makes a person want more, Link laid down wondering if there would more experiences like that in the future.

* * *

Dark: Just keep reading, just keep reading, just keep readin reading reading... Ah, go on to the next chapter. 


	25. Chapter 24

**Warnings:** Teenage emotions. Ugh. Nejora being..., well, himself. And a little insight into his whole... philosophy or whatever.

* * *

Chapter 24

* * *

Nejora tossed in his bed. He finally got up, no longer ignoring Delyn's ever-changing emotions. He was glad they still had the bond from childhood, but it did get annoying when Delyn was remembering something. Nejora walked out of his chamber and down the hall, down a staircase to the 'throne' room, around a corner to a bookshelf, touched the side to make it slide and reveal a passage, down the passage, and up a staircase Nejora could barely fit through. Around a corner, down a hall, second door on the left. Nejora opened it, but Delyn was not in her room. _The balcony, _he thought. Sure enough, as he neared the door to the balcony, Nejora felt Delyn's troubled mind pulse stronger in his own mind. He also heard music coming form outside. 

He opened the door and stepped out. Delyn was at the edge of the railing. She was back in her lavender tunic, her hair wild and down, back to her original look. Facing away from the fortress, Delyn played a song on a Skullkid flute. The song would rise and fall in pitch, happy at some notes, sad at others. It was the same basic notes repeated over and over again, just played differently throughout the song. Nejora stood there, absorbed in the melody. He wondered what else there was to Delyn he had missed out on.

The sound of more flutes joined with Delyn. Nejora looked around to see how this could be, but found no source. The only explanation was it had something to do with Delyn's magic. Nejora smiled, proud of how far she was progressing. He'd taught her much in the little time she'd been there.

Delyn stopped playing. "You want something?"

"You seemed troubled."

"Hmm."

"What's wrong?"

Delyn was quiet. When she spoke it was more to herself than to Nejora. "That was the Song of Storms. He taught it to me."

"Who?"

"Link. It was the first thing he taught me. It was a sign of friendship. He would play it on his Fairy Ocarina, and I would follow along on a flute," Delyn turned to Nejora. "I'm going to find him."

Nejora knew this was coming. And he had the perfect comeback. "Did you feel him today in the Spirit Temple?"

"What?" Delyn looked surprised. "He was there? I didn't feel-"

"That's because his friendship with you is broken. You no longer share a mental bond with him because he has forgotten you. That's why he did not reveal himself."

Delyn's head drooped. _It's taking too long for her to come of her own will. I've got to give her a push if the Power is to be regained,_ Nejora thought. Begging Din to forgive him for what he was about to do, and insisting it was for the greater purpose, Nejora approached Delyn. He gripped a dart behind his back. Delyn looked into his eyes, tears on her cheeks. His heart pounding, Nejora grabbed Delyn around the waist, and kissed her. At the same moment, he pressed the dart into her neck, letting the dark magic run into her veins. After a few seconds, Nejora pulled the dart back out and flicked it away with his hand. He then released Delyn.

Delyn's eyes fluttered for a moment. She then looked at Nejora. Nejora decided to see if his plan had worked. "Delyn, Link never truly cared about you. He knows who your father was, and he doesn't care that he is the reason you've been alone most of your life."

Delyn spoke with a new edge to her voice. "All he cares about is that _Zelda._"

"Yes! Think of all he's done for her. He went away for two years because she asked him to."

"I have no family because of him."

"Yes. Delyn, there's something else I want you to know. Your family, it was once the rightful owners of the throne of Hyrule."

"What?"  
"But Zelda's family overthrew it!" Nejora stopped, letting his words sink to their target.

Delyn looked at the flute in her hand. _No! _Nejora thought at her. _That means nothing to you! Let anger fuel your soul! Feel the darkness in your blood, the blood of your lost parents!_

Delyn gripped the flute. "I've been on the wrong side. Hyrule's governed by evil!"

"No, Delyn. Hyrule is governed by good. But good is not all that it seems. It doesn't work for everyone, only for people at the top. People who are important. Not for people who are cheated out of what's rightfully theirs."

"What am I?"

"What does your heart tell you?"  
Delyn looked back at the flute. Her eyes narrowed. _Blast it,_ Nejora told her. Delyn turned to the desert sands. Then, she threw the flute as hard as she could. She watched it sail, then it started to arch downward.

Delyn snapped her arm up and blasted the flute to bits with a shadow blast. "My heart tells me this is right, but something's missing."

"Do you know what that something is?"

"The blast should be darker. More powerful."

"Yes. Dark magic should be infused with it." _Say it, say what your father wants you to say!_

"I want my father back!"

_Close enough._ "Delyn, there is no true evil. Only insane maniacs. But you are not insane. You could do great things with your powers. Even bring back your father."

"How?"

Nejora grinned. "The first step lies with the royal family."

* * *

Dark: Delyn's gone to the Dark Side! (Enter Star Wars music.) Okay, okay. But really. Um, main thing I want to say, is that in one of the future chapters (like 25 or something), just remember that what Nejora did in this chapter was because he needed to in order for his plan for 'the greater good' to work. He is not some sicko. Kapeesh? Good. 


	26. Chapter 25

Shokin: I am here to report that Dark is not happy.

_Dark: There aren't any reviews!_

Shokin: As you see, she is slightly annoyed with the lack of reviews for her past few chapters. Now, I am not one to say I am omniscient or anything, but as I know from past experiences, if Dark does not start to receive reviews again, she may be tempted to protestation.

_Dark: No one likes my story! Die, script, DIE!_

Shokin: Okay, so she /might/ not do that, necessarily, but still. For the sake of the story, Delyn, and my health, **REVIEW!** Also, Dark is not feeling very well, so I am in charge of this update. Yes, I can be trusted with it! I won't kill the story.

**Warnings:** From Dark's orders, I am required to warn you of a few minor details. First, a strange segment told in italics; Second, weird time system again; Third, family issues. (You will see what that is shortly.) And lastly, DESTRUCTION! Mwahahahaha! Ah, heheh, ahem. Sorry.

_Dark, in a sleep-like state: Nejora is based off of Shokin! Yes, yes, lovely, lovely Nejora! The insanity!_

Shokin: Uh, pay no attention to the subconscious lady over there! She knows not of what she speaks. /shifting eyes/

* * *

Chapter 25 _

* * *

Zelda, I have something to tell you. I love you. _

_He he he! I love you, too, Link._

_Link put his arms around Zelda and pressed his lips to hers._

_Everything faded to black nothingness._

_Link!_

_Huh? What?_

_Link, it's me, Rauru!_

_Wha-Rauru! What are you doing in my dream?_

_Hurry and get over here, Link! Nejora is attacking Hyrule Castle!_

_Aah!_

* * *

Link awoke and jumped up. "Zelda! Zelda, wake up!" 

"Mm?" Zelda mumbled sleepily.

"Zelda, the castle's being attacked!"

"What!" Link never saw Zelda move so fast. In a second she was up, the blankets magicked away, grabbed Link's hand and said, "Let's go!"

Using Farore's Wind, Zelda teleported them out of the desert.

* * *

Half the castle was destroyed already when Link and Zelda appeared. A battle of castle soldiers versus Stalfos waged all over the grounds. Even some townspeople were caught up fighting. Thunderclouds covered the sky, and lightning clashed on the boundaries of Hyrule Castle grounds. Above the sound of battle, a crazed laugh could be heard. 

Link and Zelda spotted Rauru near the castle, a protective shield of light surrounding him. Above Rauru floated Nejora, blasting the shield with dark magic and laughing his head off.

"Zelda," Link said, "go to the Temple of Time. Stay out of sight, I'm sure Nejora will want to get rid of you since he's attacking the castle."

"Link, my father, I-"

"I'll find him, just go!"

Zelda nodded.

Link started running towards Rauru and Nejora. Drawing his sword and shield, Link yelled, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, Nejora!"

Nejora turned in the air and grinned maniacally. "Link, perfect timing! You are about the witness the fall of Hyrule Castle and the beginning of a new era!"

Link reached Rauru and saw him shielding a wounded Impa. Needless to say, Impa was unconscious. Link positioned himself next to Rauru, the Hero's Shield ready to defend against an attack.

But Nejora just floated there, grinning maniacally. Link noticed something. "Where's the king?" Rauru only closed his eyes.

"I believe _I _can answer that!" Nejora laughed. "He's been taken prisoner, so he can witness the great power of the new rulers of Hyrule!"

"Rulers? As in plural? Last time I checked, there was only _one_ of you, Nejora! Or are you planning to bring back Ganondorf, to rule as father on son?" Link hollered at Nejora.

"Ha ha ha! So you know my origins. Very good. No, I can not free my father from the Sacred Realm. My powers do not reach the far. However, after the proper training, there's another member of the family who can."

Link blinked. "What? Another family member?"

Rauru yelled, "Impossible! It's hardly probable that _you_ exist! You're saying you have a brother!"

Nejora shook his head. "No, I am Ganondorf's only son. But there's something far better I'd like to introduce. Ganondorf's little secret weapon," Nejora settled to the ground in front of the group and extended a hand to his left.

"Hero of Time, meet my twin sister."

Beside Nejora, a girl wearing a lavender tunic materialized.

"_Delyn!_"

Link's heart skipped a couple thousand beats. Nejora grinned, seeing the look on Link's face. "Good. I see you are already acquainted with my sister. Surprised, aren't you? Never thought her to be the daughter of the man you sealed away."

"That's what I sensed in her that day! The King of Evil's blood!" Rauru spoke.

_Delyn? That maniac's twin? _Link looked at Delyn and Nejora standing side by side. _Impossible, but they _do _look alike._ Nejora's face was shaped like Delyn's. Their eyebrows arched at the same places, their noses the same size, their hair wide. Nejora's hair was reddish, but had Delyn's hair's brown tint to it. Their skin wasn't green-tinted, but it _was _much more tan than the average Hylian's skin tone. Link remembered the little orange lines surrounding the pupils of Delyn's eyes. She had gotten that from Ganondorf.

_Her eyes!_ Link looked at Delyn's eyes. They seemed hazy. _He's done something to her!_ "Nejora! Release her from whatever spell you have on her! Delyn is _not_ your sister!" Although in his head the thought made sense, Link refused to let his heart believe it.

Nejora stretched out his hands, a sign of no tricks up his sleeves. "Link, there is no spell over my sister. Show him, Delyn."

Delyn came up to Link. The haziness from her eyes was gone. Link lowered his weapons, out of habit. "Delyn," Link whispered, "it's not true. You're not his sister."

Delyn's beautiful eyes narrowed. "_You're_ the reason I've been alone all my life!" Her voice was cold, her eyes full of hate.

Nejora prodded her on. "Sister, show your so called friend proof of your bloodline!"

Delyn turned towards the remaining parts of Hyrule Castle. Her eyes glowed violet and she raised both hands and sent a blast of shadows at the castle. The blast destroyed the remains, reducing the castle to a pile of stone. Delyn grinned lopsidedly, that grin Link had seen a couple of times before.

"Link! Rauru! Quick, grab my hands!"

Link turned and saw Zelda standing behind him and Rauru. Rauru picked up Impa and grabbed Zelda's hand, letting his shield of light down.

"What!" Nejora shouted. "No, you won't get away!"

Link turned back but felt Zelda touch his shoulder and was surrounded by the green lights of Farore's Wind. The last he saw was Nejora shooting a dark magic blast their way and Delyn getting ready to do the same.

* * *

A note: Upon rereading this, errors were found. This chapter has replaced, thanks to me, the previously errored one, and if you have read that one, sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you. 

Shokin: Who let The Note Person in here? I'm in charge, here!


	27. Chapter 26

Dark: I have lost the will to comment in great detail, for various reasons. Sorry if that totally ruined your day (note sarcasm). I have one question before I leave you to the story: (Jack Sparrow voice) Why are the reviews gone? Seriously people, I need support.

**Warnings:**The norm. Plus dead tree. All hail nature. Much talking. Etc, etc.

* * *

Chapter 26

* * *

"They took my father _prisoner_!"Zelda cried.

Standing under the deceased Great Deku Tree, Link, Zelda, and Rauru reflected on all that had just happened. Impa was still unconscious and had been laid gently on the ground on a blanket. Zelda looked at Rauru, tears streaming down her face. "_How _did it happen?"

Rauru folded his arms. "It was all so sudden. One moment the king, Impa, and I were at the grand dining table, the next the king was engulfed by a giant purple orb. Impa was knocked unconscious when she tried to break through it. The orb then sank into the floor and that's when the castle was attacked. That orb was no doubt caused by that girl."

"That _wasn't_ Delyn!"

Rauru and Zelda looked up to find Link now resting on one of the branches of the Great Deku Tree. One leg stretched out, one knee up, he sat with his back against the trunk and his arms folded. "She was controlled, brainwashed, something! That wasn't the Delyn I know!"

"I'm sorry to say this Link, but the Delyn you know was obviously an act. A waiting until she was united with her brother," Zelda stated.

"How can you say that! After looking for her with me and… and comforting me!"

"Comforting?" Rauru raised an eyebrow at Zelda. Zelda did her best to ignore the sagely stare.

Link looked away from the group below. 'You're the reason I've been alone all my life!' still rang in his ears. _All her life?_ Link thought. _Surely, there must have been someone who cared about her before I met her. How did _I_ cause this? Yes, I sealed Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm, but that was six months before I even met Delyn. Something else must have separated her from Ganondorf and Nejora before then, because she said she'd been living alone since she was at least six and everything before then she couldn't remember._ Link sighed, remembering the hateful look Delyn had given him. _I've got to find out more about Delyn's past. Then I'll know why she's joined Nejora if it's of her own will._

Rauru cleared his throat. "At the present time, we don't have very many minutes to spare on you two arguing. We must rescue the king, and revive Impa. Now, Link; you come down from that branch right now, young man."

Link jumped down, somersaulting when he hit the ground to break the fall. He came up in front of Rauru, and said, "I know we have to save the king, but there's something more important I must do first. Is there anyway you can find out about Delyn's life before I met her? During the time she lived with Ganondorf and Nejora?"

"_That's_ more important that saving the king!" Zelda exclaimed with her fists clenched.

"Quiet," Link said calmly. "You've already lost your father before, even if you don't remember it."

Zelda drew back from Link, confused at this remark.

Rauru closed his eyes and breathed heavily. "The castle's archives might have been able to weild something in the way of that family, but as the castle has been destroyed by Nejora and Delyn, no hope of answers lies in that area."

"So there's no way to find out anything?" Link asked.

Rauru was silent for a moment. Then, "There might be one way. The Eye of Nayru. It has the power to foretell the fate of one who asks it. Possibly, it could tell about the past, as well."

"The Eye of Nayru? But the location of that stone has been lost for a hundred years! How is Link supposed to find it?"

"He already has," Rauru replied, pointing at Link's neck.

Link looked at Rauru, wondering what the Sage was talking about. Then his eyes widened, and he pulled out the pendant hanging around his neck. _He knows everything!_ Link thought.

Zelda came up and looked at the pendant. "_The Pendant of Destiny?_ But that's… he's… you're too young!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Rauru said, "the piece has not been placed in the center yet. He's still the Hero of Time."

Zelda let out a sigh of relief.

Link looked from Rauru to Zelda. _What?_

"Princess Zelda, could you excuse us for a moment?" Rauru gestured for Link to follow him. The two walked out of earshot of Zelda, then Link bursted out with, "What was that all about? With me still being the Hero of Time?"

Rauru looked not so much at Link but rather the pendant around Link's neck itself. "You know about the Pendant of Destiny's purpose, I presume?"

"Only pieces."

"Lynda must have explained it in her own words, am I right?"

"How do you—"

"I had the privilege of meeting Lynda when she was about your age. She was a member of Daphnes's personal army in the war between the races. She was a very talented girl, able to sneak past the thickest guard lines and security to spy on the leaders of the revolts. She wasn't very good in the way of a sword, but she could do more with her bare hands than a commanding soldier could do with a cannon. Lynda was in charge of protecting the Pendant of Destiny until she could produce a descendant of the Hero of Time appeared. Sadly, Lynda was at the frontline of the last battle against the Gerudos before they decided to conquer Hyrule later during the war. The Gerudos originally wanted to just be their own separate kingdom, you know. It's only after outside influences and the ideas of Ganondorf in his youth that the Gerudos decided to just take over. But getting back to the original topic, Lynda went missing after the battle. We could only assume she had been killed. Before she marched out with the troops, she told me that the Pendant of Destiny was with the Eye of Nayru."

"That's how you knew I found the stone!"

Rauru nodded. "So, what do you know about the pendant?"

Recalling the words Delyn had used, Link replied, "I think the person who has the missing piece is supposed to marry me."

"Yes, if you find her and decide to got through with it. When you get married in the future to this girl, the stone will be placed in the Pendant of Destiny as a symbol of the union. But, as a result of being married, the pendant will strip you of your Hero of Time title. It's so that protecting your wife won't get in the way of you duties of a hero. The Goddesses would not wish for that worry to be placed upon you as well."

"But then who would save Hyrule?"

"Perhaps your son. It is not certain, but the Goddesses would surely find someone. Besides, you can always refuse to marry her once you find her. But you would never find anyone you care about more than her, and you would never marry anyone else."

Link reflected on this. How could he ever marry Zelda if it would mean he'd lose the power to protect her? Then he started mentally banging his head on a wall for allowing himself to think so openly about something like that. Usually, he let himself deny his feelings of certain individuals.

"The reason Princess Zelda was so concerned with the pendant being around your neck was she feared that you had already been stripped of your role. I do believe she hopes to find the missing piece herself," Rauru said.

_I hope she finds it, too. Argh! Link, go back to the mental wall._

Rauru raised his eyebrows. "Is something troubling you, Link?"

Link cleared his head. "No, just lack of sleep. I'll be fine. You and Zelda find some place to hide from Nejora. I don't recommend the Chamber of Sages, though. I have a feeling it might be vulnerable to attack."

"So you do remember your adulthood. I made the assumption back when you and Delyn were in the throne room when Zelda was kidnapped. I was not sure if I was correct, though."

"And you remember everything of the future?"

"Yes. At least what I witnessed first hand and what you and the other sages reported back to me."

"Rauru, let me ask you this as someone who knows you have far greater wisdom than himself. Tell me, not as a sage, but as a fatherly figure and a friend: do you think Delyn is really evil?"

Rauru did not speak for a long time. When he finally responded, Rauru looked at Link with strong assurance. "As a fatherly figure, I would be led to say don't waste your time on this girl and worry about yourself, but as a friend, no; I do not believe Delyn is evil."

"Then is she possessed?"

"Not possessed. Overwhelmed by Nejora's influence would be more accurate. But maybe you can help clear her mind. Perhaps your friendship can bring her back."

"But it seems hopeless. She blamed me for her loneliness."

"Don't you say that. You go and ask the Eye of Nayru for guidance. Then don't you rest until you have your best friend back in your arms."

"In my arms?"

"A mere expression. Now, go."

Link left trying to find the deeper meaning to Rauru's "expression" and not feeling in the best of spirits.

* * *

Dark: ..._yawn_... g'night. (zzzzzzzzzzzz) 


	28. Chapter 27

Dark: Thank you **Crimson Triforce**! You are my new best friend for the day, erm, night. Because you reviewed, and were the first in a great loooooonnnng time (glares at others), I shall update! Let's see, this chappie's fairly short. How about... three chapters this time around? Sound good? Then, after more reviews come in, Chapter 30 will come up. You want this one to come soon, trust me. _You want Chapter 30 to be posted soon. You will review. (_-Jedi Mind Trick.) Oh crap, this isn't Star Wars, doesn't work here! Let's see... Ne-jorrrrraaaaaa! I need you to do a little favor for me! _...exit Dark_

* * *

Chapter 27

* * *

Nejora parried Delyn's slash attack with his sword. It was hard for him to not put suggestions in Delyn's mind of advanced attacks and maneuvers, as he wanted so much for his sister to excel in her training. But Delyn needed to learn this for herself, so Nejora stayed out of her mind. Another attack from Delyn's sword, horizontal. Nejora parried again. So far, Delyn had just been giving slow basic attacks, ones easily anticipated and countered. Nejora knew his twin was capable of more than that. _After all,_ he thought, _Father entrusted his true powers to _her,_ not me._

A vertical attack. Parry. Thrust. Parry. _Ah, a quicker pace. Maybe we're not far off from the next level._ Horizontal. Parry. Slowly moving backwards now. Stab. Parry and knock off balance. Come in with a vertical. Blocked. _Very good._ Upward thrust. Block, faces inches apart. Flash her a smile, get kneed in a _very_ bad place. Gritting teeth, anger starting to flow through veins. Come in with a spin, horizontal, then vertical. All are dodged. Horizontal, horizontal, diagonal. Parry first two, dodge third. Suddenly a jumping slash. Hit!

Delyn dropped her sword and knelt down next to Nejora, who was clenching his left arm. _Bad move, sister!_ Nejora slashed at Delyn's stomach, grinning in triumph.

But no! Delyn cries out in alarm and the sword passes through her, her body a mere shadow.

Delyn turned back to normal, her mouth hanging open a bit. Nejora sighed, relieved he hadn't really cut his sister in two. He stood up and placed a hand on Delyn's shoulder.

"Congratulations. For a minute there, I thought I was going to have to rule the world alone."

"How did I do that?"

"Oh, it was just a version of your teleporting abilities. Only you didn't go anywhere. I bet you could walk around like that. Anything can pass through a shadow, so you are probably invincible in that state. A highly advanced technique, I say."

"One step closer to getting our father back."

_One step closer to reaching your full potential,_ Nejora thought. A know on the door to the training room made Nejora and Delyn turn to see who was interrupting them. A Gerudo dressed in gold entered, carrying a tray with two silver goblets. "Your drinks, Master Nejora."

"Ah, yes. Thank you, General." Nejora took the goblets and the woman left. "Milk?" he offered Delyn.

Delyn took a goblet and stared down in it. "In celebration of your progress," Nejora said, lifting his goblet. Delyn continued to look in her goblet like there was a bug swimming in it. Through their bond as twins, Nejora sensed her troubled thoughts. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Delyn said. "I was just remembering the last time I had milk at a celebration." She lifted her goblet. "To Ganondorf."

Nejora nodded. "To Father." And they clanked their goblets together.

* * *

_Enter Dark, by magical poof of smoke._

Dark: Sorry if the practice session was a little hard to follow. I did it that was as that's how I see combat. Confusing and fast. Um, when it said 'parry', it ment Delyn had issued an attack. When it said 'blocked', Nejora issued it. I think that's the only confusing things. I read this out loud to a friend, and that's what she said 'Eh?' on, so there. Continue onward!

_Exeunt._


	29. Chapter 28

_Enter Dark, by swirling glitter._

Dark:This chapter is mainly for humor, cuz I need humor in times of destruction. Italics are the mystical, magical voice of the Eye of Nayru. (You know, the words printed in the blue box on the game when you talk to a Gossip Stone? Same thing basically.) Also, this is mostly just dialogue.

_Exit Dark, stage left._

* * *

Chapter 28

* * *

Link approached the Eye of Nayru, his eyes still adjusting to the lack of sunlight. 

"Alright rock. Start talking."

Silence.

_Well, I didn't really expect that to work, anyways._ Link looked around for any clue as to how the Eye of Nayru worked. Nothing that looked promising.

_Identify yourself._

"Wha-?" Link heard a voice inside his head. It sounded like his own. Link looked at the stone. "Am I hallucinating?"

_No, idiot. Identify yourself._

"Uh, okay. I'm Link."

_Specify. Which Link?_

"Huh? What do you mean 'which Link'? There's only one. Me."

_Many Links are to exist in the flow of time. Which one are you?_

"Me, Link. The Hero of Time Link. Geez, I never knew my voice was so annoying!"

_Ah, at last, the Hero of Time exists. Welcome, Great Chosen One._

"Thanks. Nice to meet you, too."

_I am the Eye of Nayru._

"Great. No wonder Lynda thought you were nuts. Okay, I'm here to ask you something."

_You wish to know about the Pendant of Destiny and how it ties to your future?_

"Uh, no. Thanks, but I've already heard the opinions of enough people on that subject. Tell me, can you show me the past?"

_All of it?_

"NO, no, not all of it! I'd be dead before the creation of Hyrule was finished. I just need to see part of it. Part of someone else's past."

_Depends on the person. Whose past do you wish me to show you?_

"A friend's. Her name is Delyn."

_Need more information._

"Uh, her twin brother is Nejora. Her father is Ganondorf—"

_I can not show you events related to that family's past._

"What?"

_But I can tell you where you might be able to find answers._

"Huh? Where?"

_In the desert. Seek out the one called Nabooru. She will able to tell you of your friend's past._

"Nabooru! The same Nabooru that is the Sage of Spirit in the future? How does she know anything?"

Silence.

"Hey, wait, you rock! I need more information! You can't leave now!"

No response. _Fine,_ Link thought. _I'll go to the stupid desert!_ He left the hole and started walking out of the Graveyard.

_

* * *

Enter Dark, with streamers. _

Dark: Okay, one concept behind the Eye of Nayru. Since a rock doesn't normally have a voice, it uses the voice of the asker to respond. So, the asker feels like he isn't really talking to anyone. Plus, I say Nayru's too busy to actually respond herself. XD

_Exeunt._


	30. Chapter 29

_Enter Dark, by meanings of being dropped from the sky._

Dark:...ouch... Ahem. Last one for today, for Crimson Triforce. A note: I don't care if I hear from the same people again, as long as I know you haven't given up on me. So, to everyone, review! Especially if you want me in good spirits and want Chapter 30! This chapter is mainly just an intro to the next. Sorry for shortness. Love you all!

_Exeunt, with pretty red-violet flames created by the burning of Lithium. Learned that in chemistry today, booyah! Going now._

* * *

Chapter 29

_

* * *

Gerudo Fortress. It would be a lot easier if I was allowed in. And if Nejora didn't know who I am. Of course, I wouldn't be here if Nejora had never existed._

Link had not started off very well. Upon stepping foot past the "welcome" sign, Link was arrested and thrown into the prisoner cell located a some hundred feet above the ground in a cliff wall. He'd been in the cell as an adult and could easily get out with his hookshot as the window had a wooden flap about it on the outside, but now the Gerudos knew he was there. _Ah well, another complication to life._

Link hookshotted up to the window, whipping out the Hero's Bow and fired a flurry of arrows at the Gerudo guards on the sands below. Each arrow hit its mark, and all the guards cried out and fell down, unconscious. Link had always thought it strange how the Gerudos never died from arrows, but they _were_ Ganondorf's race, after all. He jumped down, landed very painfully on his side, got up, and ran into the Gerudo Fortress.

After much wandering and many used arrows, Link was about ready to give up. He came to a cell room, one he remembered a common carpenter being locked up in Link's adult life. Although that technically never happened, the cell was still the same. Someone was in the cell, playing some sort of pipe. Common desert music. Link briefly glanced at the person, saw it was a Gerudo, and then sat down on the floor to rest. He began to think about Princess Zelda, Rauru, and Imp hiding somewhere in Hyrule. Garo spit, he'd forgotten to find out where they were going to be. Link silently begged Nayru to protect them. He almost completely forced the worries about Zelda from his mind.

Thoughts of Delyn wiped out the rest of those worries, only to replace them with more. What was she going through? Was she really going to rule with Nejora? Was he torturing her into this madness? _Daughter of Ganon. If I had never said that, she wouldn't be in this mess, _Link thought. Ironic, that that insult would be the truth. It was all his fault his friend was being manipulated by an evil maniac, even if the evil maniac _was_ the twin of his friend. The pipe music distracted him for a moment, sounding vaguely familiar. Link shook it off.

_I'm just going to have to fix this mess I've caused._ Link stood up, filled with new found determination. He started to leave the room, but then he recognized the pipe music. It was the Requiem of Spirit. He looked at the woman in the cell.

"Nabooru."


	31. Chapter 30

_Enter Dark, with blaring trumpets, flutes,and drumrolls._

Dark: Thank you, thank you. You're too kind.

_Music ends, with exception of one trumpet._

Dark: ...You can stop now. _Trumpet continues for long time._ I said STOP! Ugh, Shokin._ Snaps fingers. Enter Shokin from shadows._

Shokin: My pleasure. _Sticks a rock in the end of the trumpet. Noise ceases._

Dark: Thank you. Alll-riiiigghhtt then!I am going back on what I said about some reviews. I only got one. As it has only been one day. However, because of the great length that Darkmaster2101 put into it, I am giving you Chapter 30 on his behalf (if you are female, sorry for my lack of knowledge). At the end of the chapter, I shall respond to your comments, as people are waiting and anxious, and I am in a very good mood today! Roll film!

_Exit Dark through trap door._

* * *

Chapter 30

* * *

Nabooru glanced up from her pipe and looked at the boy who had just said her name. He had entered quietly, paid her no mind, and just sat on the floor. So she had left him alone. He had seemed tired, and troubled by past events. Now he had complete interest in her, and it unnerved Nabooru that he knew her name.

"You're Nabooru," he said.

"Yes. I am Nabooru."

"What are you doing in a cell?" He looked genuinely concerned.

"I don't agree with The Prince. How did you get in here?" Nabooru said coolly.

"I have experience. As you have seen in earlier years."

Nabooru now remembered seeing the clothes, the hair, the eyes. "_Kid?_ Is that you? You sure are not the squirt you used to be."

He smiled. "It's Link."

Link. That little kid full of spunk she'd met back in the Spirit Temple. He'd been eating his greens. "You never did get me those Silver Gauntlets. No doubt sold them on the black market."

"I'm not a thief. They are still in the Spirit Temple; I returned them."

"Typical Hylian."

"Maybe. Nabooru, how did you end up in here? Ganondorf's gone."

Nabooru laughed at his innocence. "Ha! Ganondorf! That man is nothing! Some great hero sealed him in the Sacred Realm. No, I don't worry about him, I worry about his kid." Nabooru leaned forward. "You've heard about his kid, right?"

Link nodded. "I've seen him a couple of times."

"Oh, no, I don't mean Nejora. I mean the daughter."

"You know Delyn?" Link asked. His eyes lit up, eager.

"Yes," Nabooru answered, hesitantly. "How do you know her?"

"She's my best friend."

"_Best friend?_ Not everyday a Hylian and a Gerudo get paired. So you're not a thief, but you're evil. Guess you won't be busting me out of here."

"She's only _half _Gerudo!"

"But you're still evil?"

"No. Look, I'm here to get Delyn back from Nejora."

"Ha! Those two are as inseparable as the stars are from the sky. Go find yourself another girl, kid. Nejora would never allow you to woo his twin sister."

"She's not my girl! And I have no intention of 'wooing' her, as you say. I just want her safe again!"

"If you insist."

Link ran a hand down over his face. "I was told you know something about Delyn's past. Particularly when she was six or younger."

"Yes. I was the twins' 'nanny', if you must say."

"Please, Nabooru, tell me what separated Delyn from Nejora and Ganondorf. She blames me."

"For what I did? Ha ha ha ha, that's a twist of things! If you're the cause, you should be in here with me."

"What _you _did?" Link exclaimed. "You mean _you_ separated them?"

Nabooru leaned back against the cell wall, her long red hair falling over her shoulders. She crossed her legs, folded her arms, preparing to relive that night. "Yes, I separated them. You better have a lot of time on your hands, boy. If the guards come in and arrest you while I'm telling this, don't count on me to get you out."

Link let a wry smile spread across his face. "I don't think that will happen anytime soon."

"Okay, if you're so confident of your skills. About eight years ago, when Ganondorf was still around, the King of Evil hatched a plan to overthrow King Hyrule and the Royal Family and claim the throne for himself. He left the desert to attend a so-called 'meeting' at the castle, and the care of the twins fell to my sister.

"From the start I knew the twins were trouble. If the great King of Evil could actually marry, the offspring he produced were definitely going to be trouble."

"Ganondorf is _married?_"

"Was. The woman he married died not long after the twins turned two. Killed. But you know, some rumors suggest that the King of Evil did not plan on having heirs, but rather he married for love. If you can believe that. Anyways, when Lynda surprised Ganondorf with Nejora and Delyn, needless to say he immediately started getting evil ideas."

"Wait. Did you say _Lynda_?"

"Yes, Lynda was Ganondorf's wife. And you were right; the twins are only half Gerudo. Lynda was a Sheikah, which is why many Gerudos thought it wrong for Ganondorf to marry her. But no one dared say that to his face."

"Lynda supposedly died in a battle during the war of the races. How can this be?"

"You said the keyword yourself. Supposedly. Lynda _supposedly _died in battle, but she had ran into Ganondorf a few days before. I still don't know what she saw in him, but the crazy girl was fascinated by the young King of Evil, and he in turn seemed to tolerate her well enough. Well, Ganondorf promised he'd protect her in the battle, and sure enough he took Lynda away during the battle and the two ran off to the Spirit Temple. Who knows what happened then, but a few years later, Ganondorf comes to Gerudo Fortress and announces her as his queen.

"But we're not talking about the mother, we're talking about the twins. When Delyn and Nejora were born, Ganondorf was surprised by the fact he had two heirs for the price of one, so to speak. Nejora was perfectly healthy, but Delyn had problems from day one. She was sick, had trouble breathing during the day, and showed no signs of magical abilities from her father whatsoever. Ganondorf mentioned getting rid of her, but Lynda would have nothing of it. The day Ganondorf finally accepted Delyn as a true heir was when she got up and walked to him and yelled at the top of her weak lungs, 'Daddy!' and giggled. Now, I'd never seen the King of Evil do anything along the lines of a father, but when little Delyn did that Ganondorf scooped her up, held her out above him, and laughed. Delyn had followed behind Nejora up 'til that point, but she was the first to talk."

"Delyn…" Link whispered, barely audible.

_Poor kid. He must really miss her. Ah, adolescents these days. _"Anyways, my point of this is Delyn after that improved greatly. And we found out why she had been so sick. Her powers had taken a while to develop. It was strange, because one day Ganondorf is trying to show two-year-old Nejora how to summon up a Stalfos or something, and all of a sudden Delyn appears behind Nejora from his shadow and yells, 'Boo!' Ganondorf then decided that Delyn must have been extra special since she was able to blend with the shadows. You see, only Gerudo males are supposed to possess dark magic from birth, but since Nejora and Delyn were twins, Delyn had the possibility as well. But instead, Nejora got his powers from Ganondorf, and Delyn's powers came from _both_ Lynda and Ganondorf. Something about when Sheikah and Gerudo blood mix, you have a certain percent chance the child will develop the ancient powers of the Sheikah. Or something like that.

"Well, the great King of Evil favored Delyn from that day forward. He entrusted his most powerful magic in Delyn. Fused it in her. All because, I over heard him say to my sister, he feared he would be sealed in some sort of prison one day and he would need someone to get him out. And Delyn was perfect for the job.

"This is why I fear Delyn more than Nejora. If Ganondorf recognized her to be possibly more powerful than himself, I have no reason to believe different."

Link came closer and grasped two of the cell bars with his hands. "You mean… to tell me… that Delyn's more powerful than Ganondorf? My Delyn?"

_Ha, boy, you said "my." Admit it or not, you've got feelings for her. It's obvious._ "In theory. We don't know, because right now Nejora's keeping her at his own fortress somewhere out in the Haunted Wasteland and insists he'll kill anyone who goes there. But, as the possible threat remained, you can see why I took them one night after Ganondorf left for Hyrule Castle and tried to separate them."

* * *

XXXXXXXXX (A/N: New flashback symbol as old decided up and die on me, evil Garo.)

* * *

Nabooru ran across Hyrule Field, dragging six-year-old twins Nejora and Delyn behind her. The rain was heavy, soaking all of Hyrule, it seemed. The two twins did their best to keep up, but the mud caused by the rain made running a dangerous task.

"Nabooru, where are we going?" Nejora called out to her over the storm. "General was supposed to take us to Ikana Canyon tomorrow."

"I decided you two needed to go tonight!" Nabooru called back over her shoulder.

"But Nabooru, this isn't the way! We're headed to Lake Hylia!"

Nabooru kept going. "We're following a different path from normal. It's too hard to see in this rain where we are going, and we could get lost wandering out in the open."

Suddenly, Delyn jerked out of Nabooru's hold on her wrist. Nabooru, surprised, turned around to find Delyn on the ground covered in mud. "Hurry, child, get up!" Nabooru said as she pulled Delyn up. The girl did not say anything, only looked back in the direction of Gerudo Valley.

Nejora twisted out of Nabooru's hold him as well, and came with in inches of Delyn. "What is it, Sister?" he asked, his eyes following hers. Nabooru saw his eyes narrow, then widen, then he turned and looked up at her, clearly frightened by something. "Nabooru, Delyn senses the other Gerudos. They're coming after us!"

Nabooru's heart stopped. She steadied her breathing. She knelt down and placed a hand on Delyn's shoulder. "Mistress Delyn, how would you like to live in a forest? You've always loved trees; you could live in one for a while." Nabooru smiled as best she could.

"A _forest_?" Nejora exclaimed. "You're not taking us to Ikana Canyon! You don't work for Father at all, do you? That's why we're being followed! They're after you! You want to get rid of us!"

Nabooru stood up. "I just want you two to have a better family. Delyn is going to live in Kokiri Forest and you are going to live in Clock Town in Termina. You will not be under any evil influences in those places."

Nejora backed away from Nabooru. "Our family is _fine_!" he yelled. He held his arm out towards Nabooru, and a ball of dark magic shot from his hand and hit Nabooru in the stomach. Nabooru cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Her vision blurred, and she lost strength in her muscles. She tried to sit up, but failed. Nejora charged up another ball, ready to fire again.

"Stop! Don't hurt Nabooru!" Delyn cried out with a voice to split the clouds. From no where, shadows crept up Nejora and formed around his neck. Nejora stopped charging the dark magic ball and brought his hands up to his neck. He struggled to loosen the bindings.

"Sister, what are you doing!"

"Don't hurt Nabooru!" Delyn yelled, her fists clenched. The shadows around Nejora's neck tightened.

"Sister, please stop!" Nejora choked out. The shadows continued to tighten, and Nejora fell to his knees, his hands pulling the shadows in an effort to remove them, his face beginning to turn a faint blue. "Please… Delyn… please… stop…"

"Stop, child, you'll kill him!" Nabooru called out to the angered girl. Delyn then opened her fists. The shadow binds around Nejora's neck gradually disappeared, and he dropped to the ground, unconscious. Delyn put her hands to her mouth, staring at Nejora on the ground.

"Nejora! Oh!" Tears began to stream down her cheeks. Delyn turned around and ran off in the direction of Lon Lon Ranch.

Nabooru, stretched out a hand. "Delyn, come back! He's not dead!"

* * *

XXXXXXXXX

* * *

"I was in no condition to pursue her, so I had to let her go. I managed to get Nejora to Clock Town, but I never found Delyn. I assumed she died until Nejora claimed he'd finally found Ganondorf's chosen heir."

"Why couldn't she have just killed him right there?" Link said to himself.

Nabooru shook her head in disbelief of Link's ignorance. "You don't know? Once a Gerudo has seen blood shed by his or her own hands, a desire for more killing is born. Had Delyn killed Nejora, she would be worse than she is now. Hyrule would be dead."

"Delyn is _not _evil, I tell you!" Link yelled, pulling on the cell bars. The iron creaked, and bent outward as he pulled.

Nabooru's eyes widened, her attention caught fully. "Hey, do that again, boy! You gauntlets are common, but that's _some_ strength!"

"I'm not here to show off," Link breathed, "I'm here to help my friend. Tell me, is there a way to stop Nejora from releasing Delyn's full powers? Can I get her back?"

"Ha. Only by killing Nejora will that be accomplished."

"Then I must go. Thank you for your help, Nabooru. Good day."

Nabooru then heard voices coming from down the hallway. _The executioners!_ Nabooru quickly stood up and called to Link before he could leave. "Link! Wait! Please, take me with you! I'll find a way to repay you, I promise!"

Link turned back. "The promise of a Gerudo? What's that worth?"

"Please, just get me out of here!"

"Alright, I'll help you."

"Oh, thank you!" Link came up to the cell and looked around at it. "If you can bend the bars near the bottom, I think I can crawl out," Nabooru suggested.

"Okay." Link knelt down and grabbed the two bars he had already bent by accident. He pulled and pulled, but shook his head. "No good."

"Here," Nabooru said, pulling out a bottle. "Quick, drink this."

"What is it?"

"Gerudo Milk. Used mainly by men to get the ladies, if you know what I mean. It'll give you an extra boost of strength."

Link took the slender bottle and drank the milk. He then grabbed the bars again and pulled. They came completely out. Link looked a little shocked as Nabooru stepped out of the cell. Link scratched his neck and looked at Nabooru.

"You know, I've done some pretty stupid things after drinking that milk." Link raised an eyebrow at Nabooru and grinned.

"Don't even start to think, you intoxicated boy. I am way too old for you." Nabooru then jerked her head towards the hallway.

_"You got the key to the cell?"_

_"Yep. Nejora's going to love seeing this one burn."_

"Garo Spit! Come on, kid, we got to go!" Nabooru grabbed Link's arm and ran out the opposite door.

* * *

Dark: Okay! One of my most informative, yet somehow vague chapters! Hm? How did I get here? The magical abilities of the author, and help from Shokin.

**To Darkmaster2101:** I'm really glad you would like to do that! I wish I could myself. Yeah, I know some things would have to be changes, like actual dungeons and stuff, but this is my first time writing something that will be finished, so I went with the basics. Plus, this is meant to be more emotional than action. Good news though, the sequel (trumpet plays) will be more fights and actual threats to Hyrule. (More destructive at least.) I think it's really cool you have some many ideas for games, might I be able to persuade you to write some on them? Or at least email me? Click on my profile and send them to Shokin's address if you don't want to start writing. Also, for the Tingle matter. Personally, I'm not that fond of Tingle, or at least, not as much as I could be. However, I do see his value. I'm sorry to say this story won't have him in it, because I already have it mostly planned out. But! Just for you, because I'm so nice (and when you mentioned Tingle I was instantly inspired), I will put Tingle in the sequel to this story! Reasons: Link will be traveling outside of Hyrule, with a companion, into unknown regions. I say that those regions could easily be moved from their current location in the north to a little farther south where I shall conveniently place Termina near, don't you think? Thanks so much, and please continue to read and review! That goes for everyone!

Note: From now on, if you make a really nice review, I will respond out of my happiness. Also, feel free to ask questions!

_Waves hand in the air and a bag of cookies (random assortment) appears in hands._

_Exeunt, taking ba of cookies to reviewers._


	32. Chapter 31

Dark: SORRY! I am sooooo sorry for lack of updates. I just have school work to do and crap. I know, that's the lamest excuse and most commonly used one, but it's true! Honors and tutoring my friends really takes up your time. Also, reading stupid books that kill all creative thoughts on writing really helps too. Anyway, I just received a nice email from someone telling me to update. Well, I guess I will. But please, review more often! I get less enthusiastic about updating if no many people review. Let's see, I got two last time. Thanks to Crimson Triforce and firegod101 for them! And if anyone every wants to bug me with emails, please do so! I love it! Although, you might get a nasty note from Shokin if I'm asleep while he checks it. But don't worry, he's mostly bark and no bite, and I appreciate it if he doesn't. Well, on with the fic!

**Warning:** Short-ish chappie. Keyword: -_ish_. Will fix that problem with next chappie, then I'll get on to typing the next ASAP. Might be a couple of days.

* * *

Chapter 31

* * *

"Tell me where your daughter is, old man!" Nejora slammed the King of Hyrule into the wall of the dungeon cell. The king winced, but continued to look Nejora straight in the eye. He said nothing, just looked at Nejora with his ancient face that contained so much wisdom.

"What, no answer? You try my patience, King Hyrule!" Nejora threw the king to the floor. The king slid into the table in the cell, then gradually got to his feet and brushed off his robes. "I do not want your daughter yet, King Hyrule; I only wish to know where she is that I might find Link there with her!" Nejora said.

"You, young man, shall never gain the knowledge of where Princess Zelda or the Hero of Time is from me. I have no idea where they are, and even if I did have the faintest thought, you would never pry it from my lips," the king said evenly.

"You have a lot of bravery for someone so close to their end. Do you _want_ me to lose all of my patience? It would have the same result as you just handing Hyrule to me on a silver platter, only you'd be dead instead of alive." Nejora came within a centimeter of the king and gripped the king by his neck. Literally in the king's face, Nejora said much more calmly, "I'll ask you one more time before I'll blast you to bits: Where are your daughter and Link hiding, old man?"

Delyn could no longer contain herself. She burst with laughter, causing the two men to turn their heads and look at her sitting on top of a bare bookshelf outside the cell.

"Just what is so funny?" Nejora asked, still gripping the king's neck.

Delyn laughed again. "Nothing, it's just you are threatening King Hyrule, and King Hyrule is twice as wide as you! Brother, he could sit on you and you'd be no more of a threat to him!"

The king let a little smile creep across his face. "She does make quite a nice point."

Nejora turned back to the king. "Enough stalling; answer the question!"

Delyn hopped down from her perch and walked to the cell bars. She pressed her face against the bars and grinned at the two men inside. "There's something else I find funny, Brother. You're standing there trying to threaten information out of the king, when I already found out the information."

Nejora stared bewildered for a second at Delyn, then let go of King Hyrule. "You know where they're hiding?"

"No, but I know where Link is. He just left Gerudo Fortress, taking an escaped prisoner with him."

Nejora ran out of the cell, locking the door before King Hyrule could have the thought of escaping. "Delyn, you watch the king while I go find Link!" Nejora called back as he disappeared up the stairs leading out of the dungeon.

Delyn laughed as she turned back to the king. "I found that pretty funny; did you?"

"Why did you choose him?" the king asked.

Delyn's smile faded. "He's my brother. And it's the right thing to do."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is. My family would have been the rulers of Hyrule, but your family took over! You so called _good_ people only care about yourselves. Of course what I'm doing is the right thing; I'm helping to overthrow you people with no feelings and take back what was stolen from my family!"

"You talk about us Hylians having no feelings when you seem to lack them yourself. Tell me, is turning your back on a friend the right thing as well?"

Delyn looked away from the king. _Link._ Her first friend. The one who had taught her how to play the flute, catch the biggish fish in Lake Hylia, fire a bow, and how to sharpen a sword. Lots of these things they had done together. But then Delyn felt something dark creep into her mind. It refocused her thoughts, and filled her whole body. A desire, stronger than anything else, for power. It was anger, anger for anything and everything. It made Delyn feel so good that she accepted it immediately. Renewed, she said fiercely, "Link turned his back on me first! And now, thanks to your prompting, I am going to find him and get rid of him once and for all!" Delyn faded out of the dungeon.

* * *

Dark: Hm... this situation seems familiar. Where have I seen this before?

Shokin: My past, maybe?

Dark: Mmm... nope. Maybe a cereal box or something. Can't remember...

Shokin: Poor thing, she's gotta do 30 some math problems, write part of a paper, study for a test, read half a book or so, do about 50 questions on that book, and work on a project about Hell, most of which is due tomorrow. She's stressed. Send her cookies, reviews, and emails.


	33. Chapter 32

Dark: Yes, yes, yes, yes, I know I should do my homework, but I feel likeI owe you guys. So, one more chapter, as that's all that I have ready at the moment. Here you go!

**Warning:** Link gets hit by a girl! And, um, I don't remember what else.

* * *

Chapter 32

* * *

At Lake Hylia, Link and Nabooru rested outside the Marine Lab. Breathing heavily and sitting on the ground, the two welcomed every second they did not see a Gerudo coming over the hill. Nabooru leaned back against the outside wall of the Marine Lab and laughed.

"Well, if you weren't wanted for something beforehand, you are now," she said to Link.

Link turned his head to Nabooru and allowed himself to smile faintly. "Yeah, now every Gerudo is after me! Every man's dream, huh?"

Nabooru laughed. "I see that milk hasn't completely worn off yet."

"That may be." Link stared at a bean plant growing in the soil near his outstretched legs. The plant's leaves were bright green and healthy. The plant was about half the size it would be when it became fully grown. Link remembered planting it as a child. He remembered placing the seed in that very patch of soil and being amazed at how rapidly the plant had sprouted, eager to grow and flourish. _That was over three years ago, but that's not really that long at all,_ Link thought. _Amazing how time seems to go so fast._ Link, still staring at the bean plant, said, "Nabooru, you know so much about Delyn and Nejora's powers. Tell me, is there a way to get rid of Nejora?"

Nabooru jerked at this. "Still on that, are we? I thought we'd become a team now, kid. Just the two of us; both fugitives in Gerudo Valley and the rest of Hyrule soon."

"I'm no fugitive," Link stated.

"Sure you are," Nabooru said, bringing her hands behind her head and leaning again on the wall. "The Gerudos are after you, and Hyrule's going to be ruled by the current leader of the Gerudos eventually. Like it or not, that's the way it is. Unless," she said in a different tone, "you'd like to continue our little scheme we started back in the Spirit Temple."

Link stood up and faced Nabooru. "I thought you were against any action of heroism. I thought you gave up back then after Koume and Kotake captured you."

"Ha! You've got a sense of humor, kid, you really do. I've been examining you, and you've passed. You've got what it takes to be a good thief, but you've also got what it takes to be the next great hero. I think you might even be able to surpass the one who locked Ganondorf away."

"You can not possibly see the irony in that statement," Link said quietly.

Nabooru stood up as well and stretched her arms. "The only way to get rid of Nejora is to kill him. Unless you could— Link, behind you!" Nabooru yelled.

Link turned around and was punched in the mouth. His head a little disoriented, Link looked at his attacker and thought he was seeing things.

"Din's Fire, that felt good!" Delyn exclaimed. She grinned lopsidedly, her hands on her hips.

Link shook his head. "Delyn, how- what was that for?"

"To get your attention before I blast you to bits," she said coolly. "Ah, I see you are with Nejora's personal prisoner. Did you ditch Zelda for her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You ditched me for Zelda and now Zelda for her. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about; you can't fool me."

Link's mouth dropped open. "If this whole thing is about our argument back in the Spirit Temple, I'm sorry." Link spread his hands toward Delyn. "I'm sorry, I really am. I tried to find you. I searched everywhere." He made an attempt to hug Delyn, but she only jerked and stepped back.

"Don't try your sweet talk with me!" she spat. "If you were looking for me, how come I didn't know you were in the Spirit Temple two days ago until Nejora told me afterwards? What happened to us being able to sense when the other person was there? Tell me that!"

Link lowered his arms. He looked at his boots, unable to look in Delyn's eyes. "I sensed you the same instant Nejora did. I don't know why you couldn't sense me."

"Liar."

Nabooru came beside Link and placed a hand on his shoulder. Then she finally spoke. "Listen, you little brat! This kid cares about you, like it or not! You may be evil, but you still were the one in the family who knew what it meant to be a friend! This kid you clearly considered to be your friend at one point, and he still considers you a friend even though you're evil!"

Link jerked his shoulder out from under Nabooru's hand. "I told you already," he said, looking straight at Delyn now, "She is _not_ evil."

Delyn opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. "Hey," she started again. "I know you."

"You should," Nabooru said, folding her arms. "I cared for you and your brother when you were young."

Delyn's eyes lit up with recognition. "You're Nabooru! You—"

"She is going to be dead as soon as I charge up a blast!" a familiar voice yelled, breaking the hope rising in Link's heart. Link looked up the hill, the direction the voice had come from. Strutting up to them was Nejora, his face looking very much like Ganondorf's in his anger. Delyn turned her head and grinned lopsidedly when she saw her twin. When Nejora got up to the group, he addressed Delyn first.

"What are _you_ doing here? Who's watching King Hyrule?"

"Sure took you a long time to get here. King Hyrule's fine. He's stuck in the cell. I'm here so I can blast that _boy_ into the gap between dimensions," Delyn replied, looking at Link from the corners of her eyes the whole time.

Nejora clenched his fists briefly, then took a deep breath and smiled at Link and Nabooru. "As you see," he said to them, "you can't run for long in any direction, as my _lovely_ sister here will track you down, _regardless_ of what I'm doing."

"Not my fault if you're too slow," Delyn said under her breath. Nejora glared at her, but both of them were surprised when Nejora found the tip of a sword pressing against his throat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't jab this any _further_," Link threatened, his hand gripping his sword tighter than Link ever remembered. Nejora glanced down at the sword, and Link could tell that Nejora was more than just mildly amused.

Delyn made a leap to push the sword away from Nejora's throat, but Nabooru tackled her to the ground and held her there.

"You know my reflexes are faster than any Gerudo's. I just want you to know that when I _do_ slice your throat through, Delyn will have helped me do it!" Link pressed his sword harder, causing little drops of blood to trickle down Nejora's throat. Delyn finally faded out of Nabooru's hold and shoved Link away from Nejora. Link, having counted on this, let himself fall backwards, putting his arms around Delyn and pulling her down with him. They hit the ground, Delyn ending up on top of Link. Link kept his grip firm, not letting Delyn have the chance to just jump back up. Link looked Delyn straight in the eyes and whispered, "I'll get you back, my friend. I promise I will." Link then kissed her on the cheek and let go of her. Delyn looked at Link for five seconds before she realized she was free, then promptly jumped up with a face that looked half disgusted. Nejora ran to beside Delyn, yelling at Link, "What the _heck_ were you doing, you _Garo!_" Link somersaulted backwards and came up with the Ocarina of Time to his lips. He played a string of notes and a whinny echoed from behind the Marine Lab. Link dodged a dark magic ball Nejora sent out and hopped onto Epona as she came galloping past. Link rode past Delyn and Nejora and swept Nabooru up onto Epona as well. Nejora started yelling stuff that Link couldn't hear any longer and sending more dark magic balls after Link. Epona ran faster with each nudge Link gave her, and Link and Nabooru rode out of Lake Hylia into Hyrule Field.

* * *

Dark: Oh, now I remember! Link steals his first kiss from Delyn here! Yay. But it's just a cheek one. Ah well, time to go to homework. Now, NH4+ is ammonium... the inverse of a matrix is denoted as -1, or x-1 on the calculator... Je veux dormir maintenant, mais je dois finir mes devoirs d'anglais... (passes out)

Shokin: (looks at Dark lying next to his feet, still in control of the body, leaving him in spirit form)...Uh, Dark? ...Great, what am I supposed to do like this? Not like I can make a big impression on Mom as a spirit. Crap... Uh, send your best wishes for my hikari? Please?

(Due to Dark's unawareness, all the characters from the fanfic jump out of the story, mysteriously.)

Link: Delyn! (glomps)

Delyn: cough Link! G-Good to see you...!

Nejora: Get your filthy hands off my Sister, XbleepX!

(Link is punched by Nejora.)

Nabooru: Nice to see your brother loves your boyfriend, Delyn.

Delyn: He ain't my-

Ruto: Link is MY _fiance!_

Delyn: O.O' (sweatdrop)

Link: (in the middle of old school fist fight with Nejora) Gah! Ruto! Run Away! (grabs Nejora by the cape and drags along)

Nejora: Yaaaahhhhhhhh!... (gone)

Ruto: LINK! OH DARLING LINK! COME BACK MY HUSBAND!

Delyn: O.o

(The great and wonderful Princess of Hyrule enters.)

Zelda: Why's the fish-girl chasing Link?

Nabooru: Can't accept the fact the Link is only for Delyn.

Zelda: Huh? When was that arranged! (turns on Delyn with eyes of fury)

Delyn: o.o ... Wha-? Oh, OH! Um, sorry?

Rauru: Didn't you know? Link's supposed to love Delyn, while you are supposed to love and marry a great prince from a neighboring currently unnamed kingdom to create unity and to produce lots of grandchildren for King Hyrule.

Zelda: (blinks) Oh, really? Okay then.

Delyn: ...And you're just instantly okay with that?

Zelda: Yep. No point in interfering with the great authoress.

Delyn: You make her sound like one of the Triad.

Zelda: Well, she is very powerful.

Delyn: But she's heartless! Do you know what she has planned out for me and Link?

Zelda: Well, no...

Delyn: This whole time the story hasn't been about happy endings with marriage and flowers and balloons everywhere. Yes, the evil is defeated, but at a price!

Link: WHAT PRICE!

(Link and Nejora run back in the room, Link horrified, Nejora exhausted.)

Delyn: I can't tell you. It would happen sooner if I did.

Link: WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?

Nejora: Would you just _relax_ for a minute? No wonder you're Hero of Time, way too much energy to spare!

Darunia: So what if something has to be paid in exchange for the evil being defeated? The evil's gone, that's what matters!

Delyn: You shut up!

Darunia: Stupid Gerudos...

Nabooru: What was that! (tackles Darunia, which is an amazing feat for his size)

Rauru: I'm pretty sure Dark wouldn'e like this if she knew we were revealing her story line.

Delyn: So what? And you, _Zelda, _you're the one that tells Link to do it!

Zelda: What? I make Link do something? What is it?

Delyn: I always knew you wanted him to yourself!

Zelda: I never sai- (tackled by Delyn)

Sheik: CAT FIGHT!

Link: ... Wait a minute! How can _you_ be here? You're Zelda! You defy the story!

Sheik: Eh, call me the male Sheik that Dark created in order to amuse her when she's at a loss for inspiration.

Link: Oh, you're that cool perverted Sheik then.

Sheik: I'm not perverted.

Link: Yeah, whatever. If this were a shounen-ai fic, you'd be the one I'm paired with no doubt.

Sheik: Only if someone else were writing, and not Dark.

Link: Hn. Well, help me get these two off each other's throats, 'kay?

Sheik: Will do.

Shokin: (looks around at the scene) ...Oh Kyaa... Dark is gonna be P.O. about this.


	34. Chapter 33

_In the midst of pure silence, a sudden explosion occurs, hereby getting rid of the silence. From the smoke emerges a figure, rising from the floor with arms outstretched in front, much like a zombie._

Dark: I LIIIIIIIIIVVVE! Heh, sorry, couldn't resist. And no, I do not own Mushu or Mulan. Well, anyway, YES! I am back! Contrary to what you all thought, no doubt. My excuse: Heh, I have none, other than school sucks. Yes, sad sad. Well, now that I'm back, time to say one major thing to all of my readers: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryImsorryImsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry, I'M SORRY! Please forgive me. Please still read my story. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Ahem, now. I have one more item of business. I finally figured out how to type that little 'e' with the accent above. Boo-yah! Yes, sad, I know; I am offically not gifted with computers. Anyway, hopefully now I can type the chapters with the correct spellings for names, like Delyn and Nejora, who both have accented 'e's in the manuscript. That only problem right now, is that everytime I go to correct it on the edit page of this website, I get this search menu pop up on my computer for a random website. So I am going to work on it. And now, after MUCH waiting, chapter 33.

* * *

Chapter 33

* * *

Riding out onto Hyrule Field, Link and Nabooru were greeted to the sight of a group of Gerudos on horseback coming from the northwest. Their horses, larger than Epona, were advancing quickly. Link steered Epona the opposite direction, heading towards Kokiri Forest.

"Nice move back there, kid!" Nabooru yelled over Link's shoulder. "Lovely way to make Nejora mad!"

"No time for that now," Link replied. "Here," he said, giving Nabooru the reins, "Steer Epona." Nabooru leaned awkwardly around Link while he got out his bow and turned to the advancing thieves. The closest Gerudo was a horse and a half distance away. The Gerudo raised her spear in attack, but Link shot her with an arrow before she could throw it. Another Gerudo came up, and she received the same treatment as the last. Five more had arrows in them before Nabooru asked, "Where do I go?"

Link took the reins back in one hand and guided her around a Peahat. The Peahat, disturbed from its nest, rose up out of the ground with its blades spinning rapidly. From the cries behind him, Link could tell the Peahat had taken its revenge on the Gerudos. Link let out a laugh of triumph.

"There's still more coming!"

Link handed the bow back to Nabooru. "Then use my arrows to fend them off!" Nabooru took some arrows from the quiver hanging from Epona's saddle and began firing them. As they approached the path to Kokiri Forest, Link made an abrupt turn northeast. Nabooru teetered sideways and grabbed the back of Link's tunic to catch her balance.

"Put out a warning next time you're going to do that!" Link grinned as the turn in course caused the Gerudos to stop and lose a few seconds on their pursuit. Approaching Hyrule Field's one river, Link sped up Epona's pace. "Come on, girl, you can do this!" Link whispered in Epona's ear as she leaped over the river and onto the other side. She continued into the archway that was the entrance to Zora's River.

* * *

Dark: Crap, short chapter. Which means I gotta do another to appeal to the readers. Okay! I'll do it!


	35. Chapter 34

Dark: Boo-yah! I got it to work! GO ME! Now to solve the little problem with the quotation marks...

* * *

Chapter 34

* * *

"I'll get that boy if it's the last thing I do!" Néjora yelled as he flew ahead of Délyn. Néjora ordered the Gerudo warriors to halt. Coming to the group gathered at the edge of Hyrule Field's one river, Néjora settled to the ground and commenced to yelling a bunch of stuff at the warriors. 

Délyn walked slowly towards the group. She stopped a good ways off. She didn't want to be absorbed into the yelling and orders and curses. Right now, she wanted to be alone.

"_What_ is with you warriors? Can your horses not swim!" Néjora let out a sigh of aggravation and turned away from the mounted Gerudo he'd been talking to. "Look at this mess. Twenty Gerudos fallen because of a boy and an outcast! Not one killed by an arrow, no! They were shot off their horses and trampled by the rest of the group! And a Peahat killed the rest! A _Peahat_!" Néjora walked over to Délyn and let out another sigh. "Why didn't you just pull him to the ground with your shadows, Sister?"

Délyn stared at the ground. "Who?" she said absently.

"Link. Why didn't you try and help stop him?" Néjora's voice ha evened out, but it was starting to rise in volume again.

Délyn looked away to her right, towards Kokiri Forest. "I… I don't know…"

"What do you mean _you don't know_? Link's the enemy! He caused Father to..." Néjora suddenly stopped in his rant. He looked at Délyn for a long time. Then Néjora took his hands and turned Délyn's face so she was forced to look at his eyes. "Délyn," he said gently, "what's wrong? What's troubling you?"

Délyn forced herself to smile and bring her hands up to his on her cheeks. "It's nothing, Néjora. Just a little tired," she said, and at that moment a wolf howled in the distance and the sun completely slipped away, leaving Hyrule to the night. Délyn slowly pushed Néjora's hands away from her face.

Néjora nodded, letting the subject drop for the moment. "It _is_ getting late. But we can't let Link get away!" Néjora turned back to the warriors. He pointed to three of them. "You, you're coming with me to find the boy. The rest of you go back to Gerudo Fortress. Délyn, sister, you go back home and get some rest. And check on the king. Come on," he motioned to the three he'd singled out, "time to learn how to swim."

Néjora glanced back at Délyn before he went floating over the water. Délyn imitated a lop-sided grin, and Néjora seemed satisfied. After the Gerudos had gone and the three and Néjora had let to Zora's River, Délyn turned and started walking in the direction of Gerudo Valley. She knew Néjora sensed her confused mind. But she couldn't tell him what was bothering her, not yet. Something ha happened back at Lake Hylia. There, lying on top of Link, for a brief moment she had been able to feel his mind again. To read his thoughts.

She had let him kiss her on the cheek.

* * *

Dark: Darn, I just realized that the editing font is different from my typing font. Gotta fix that... 


	36. Chapter 35

_Dark:_ Holy flipping cow... I EXIST!!! Oh my gosh, people, it's been forever since I've updated. What was it, December of **2005**?!? And now it's January 2007! ACK! I'm surprised this story is still here, holy cow! I am the world's greatest procrastinator!!

_Shokin:_ And now for the climax...

_Dark:_ -takes deep breath- I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am extremely sorry to all of you people out there who read my poor little piece of fanfiction. I love you all dearly. I am sorry for making you wait so long for another update, and honestly, I have no excuse to justify myself. I could say school sucks, love sucks, life sucks, but all of those are just mega lame, and not truly good enough. So I have no excuse. I can only hope that you will forgive me and that I can make it all up to you by updating and finishing the story this year (I say this year because I have yet to determine the number of chapters this is going to completely fill, so yes, that means I am still writing it on paper!). Also, I will hopefully post other works I have in the making, and I hope you all will find it in your hearts to read those as well.

_Shokin: _I have just a few words to say, one: You, Dark, are pathetic, but maybe that's what makes you so cute. Two: It's good to finally be back in this.

_Dark: _**You're** happy to be back?! Yay! When Shokin's happy, everything can go smoother. On with the story!!!

**Warnings:** Ruto. But I make her reasonable, at least, I try to.

* * *

Chapter 35

* * *

Link had decided the best place to rest, and hide, was Zora's Domain. Wonderful hospitality, and a waterfall entrance that could only be accessed by playing Zelda's Lullaby, it was a complete haven to the weary hero. Or fugitive. Link mentally slapped himself for thinking Nabooru's description of him.

Upon entering, a group of Zoras immediately welcomed the Hero of Time. When they saw Nabooru, however, their expressions changed.

"No, no; it's okay. She's with me. Her name's Nabooru, and she's an outcast," Link replied after hearing the numerous protests. He pushed his way past the Zoras and started heading up to King Zora's room. Nabooru, after much hesitation, followed.

When hey got to the top of the steps, King Zora wasn't there. Instead, a very pretty Zora was waiting patiently on King Zora's usual seat.

"Oh, Link!!!" The Zora jumped down and ran to Link, grabbing him in a full embrace. "Oh, Link! It's been so long!"

Link stiffened and Nabooru snorted. "Um, hi, Ruto," Link managed to say. Princess Ruto, of the Zoras, was just like every Zora. The Zoras were a race of humanoids that resembled fish; all blue with fins on their arms and legs and what would be a fish tail attached to the heads of the males. The females had larger heads than the males, and lacked the head tail. Link was very glad to have his tunic between him and Ruto, as the Zoras did not wear clothes and their bodies were very slimy. And there were a couple of other reasons…

Ruto pulled back and gave Link a sad look. "After all this time, all my fiancé can say is a simple 'hi'?" Ruto had managed to get her webbed hands into Link's and was holding on so tightly that Link was sure his hands were going to go numb. Thankfully, again, he had gauntlets to protect part of his hands.

Nabooru came around to the left of Link and gave the two an odd look. "Aren't you two a little _young_ to be engaged? And I thought you had the hots for Délyn, or was I wrong?"

Link felt his face become red. Ruto, dumbfounded, asked, "Link, who is this Gerudo? And who is this 'Délyn' she's talking about? They're not trying to take you away from me, are they?"

Link pushed Ruto away and glared at Nabooru. "This is Princess Ruto. I am not engaged, and I do NOT 'have the hots' for anyone!" To Ruto, he asked in a slightly nicer tone, "Where is King Zora?"

Ruto, who had developed a pitiful look upon hearing Link's outburst, immediately brightened up. "My father's out back in Zora's Fountain. Everyone's there." Ruto motioned for Link and Nabooru to follow her past King Zora's seat, which led to the top of Zora River's waterfall. Link wondered who "everyone" was as he followed.

* * *

_Dark:_ I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I wish it was longer, I really do, and I would post more to make up for it, but I have yet to type anything past this! -gasp- I'll post more during the day, because I am sick and will get up out of bed (heck, no I won't, I just will bring the laptop over to my bed, heheheh) and type more to put up for you guys. Right now, it's 12:22 am, and I'm sleepy. Good night! 


	37. Chapter 36

Dark: Hooray! Another update! I just finished typing it! And I got reviews, yay, people still love me!!

Shokin: Surprise, surprise.

Dark: -grins widely- Thank you! I love you people! Okay, real quick, will respond.

To DarkMaster2101: Ooooh, such a good idea, but not quite. Yes, I know what you are talking about, I have the game, but have yet to complete the last two "dungeons" due to SCHOOL! Gr. Yes, I would love if someone could send me a character to combat the evils of school. And as to why we both talk in the emails... well, it Shokin's account, but my story. He likes to... state his two cents. And I of course respond... We're a confusing bunch, lol.

To Thawn716: Lol, I thought I was dead too! But the Triad has revived me! Glad you've stuck with me and this inexcusable absence.

And now, on with the fic! Yay!

**Warnings: **Um, Link loses his temper? Lol, and lots of talking with amnesic people. Um, Ruto? Yes, she could be considered a threat, kinda.

* * *

Chapter 36

* * *

"Everyone" turned out to be, in fact, everyone. Across the lake that was Zora's Fountain, gathered outside the Great Fairy's cave were King Zora, Darunia, Saria, Rauru, Impa, and Princess Zelda. When Link, Nabooru, and Princess Ruto got to the group, Link immediately rushed up to the Princess of Hyrule. 

"Zelda!!!" Link exclaimed, refraining from a hug, "What are you doing here?"

Zelda smiled. "King Zora offered to let us stay here. Rauru figured it would be the safest place, and so far it has been. As for what everyone else is doing here, only Rauru knows that answer."

Link looked at Rauru and cocked an eyebrow. Rauru only nodded and continued his quiet conversation with Impa. Link, feeling slightly ignored, turned to everyone else. King Zora sat on the ground next to Ruto, who had run up to her father to stand at his side. Saria was sitting on a boulder with her eyes closed, mumbling to herself. Darunia looked like he wanted to personally evaporate the entire lake. Link remembered Gorons hate water. He smirked at the thought that such an intimidating being could be hydrophobic.

Nabooru, looking around at all of the representatives of every race she could imagine, did not like what she saw. And she made it known. "What the heck did you bring us here for, Link!"

Link and the others turned towards Nabooru. Darunia was the first to make an outburst. "What is a _Gerudo_ doing here?!" he boomed. "_They_ are the ones in charge of the chaos unfolding in Hyrule! They should not be here! She will lead them straight to the rest of the Royal Family, not to mention everywhere else that has not been touched yet!!" Darunia made a move to punch Nabooru.

"Darunia, calm yourself," Rauru ordered. Darunia set the struggling Nabooru down and lowered his fist. "Why?" he countered.

"Because," Rauru said, going over to Nabooru and placing a hand on her shoulder, "she is meant to be here like the rest of you." Nabooru opened her mouth, closed it, then settled on glaring at Darunia.

"Rauru," Link started, beginning to recognize the familiarity of the group assembled, "why exactly is everyone here?"

Everyone arranged themselves in a crude circle, preparing to hear Rauru's explanation. Rauru looked at each individual in turn, finally setting his gaze on Link. "I have called everyone here to discuss what to do about Nejora and Delyn, how to rescue King Hyrule, and to repair the damage done."

"Well that's simple," Darunia grunted. "We just kill the two brats."

"Yes, but how?" Impa said irritably. "They are the children of Ganondorf. It requires more than just a simple phrase to get rid of them."

"I still say a nice sized rock would do the trick."

"You Gorons are all the same," King Zora interjected. "You think pure strength will solve anything. You need a bit more planning. Or something bad will come of it."

"In an all out battle, who would win? We big Gorons, or you puny Zoras?"

"King Zora and Mr. Darunia, please, we don't need to fight amongst ourselves. Nejora will only destroy Hyrule faster if we are divided." King Zora and Darunia turned towards Saria in disbelief, shocked to be scolded by a child.

Ruto broke the awkwardness. "The answer is clearly obvious. My fiancé will defeat Nejora and Delyn, right dear?" Link also screamed at the sudden appearance of Ruto at his side, stroking his arm lovingly.

"I'm very sure he will," Rauru replied with a smile at Ruto. "But Link can not do this alone. He needs our help, and the help of a powerful magic to complete this task."

"We all have magic, correct?" Darunia said, butting in. "We just all get together and blast the brats at once and they are no more!" Darunia pounded his massive chest with his fists as he let out a laugh.

Link hung his head at this. Destroy Délyn? His best friend? Link knew he could never bring himself to do such a thing. He would be killing her. Sure, he had killed things before, but those either creatures trying to harm him or people that were purely evil. If those beings weren't killed, they would have caused greater damage to more people. But Délyn, she wasn't evil. She wasn't. Killing Délyn would surely be murder. She shouldn't die like that; she shouldn't die at all…

Ruto saw the look of conflict in Link's eyes. She wrapped her slender finned arms around Link's waist and pulled herself close to him. For once Link didn't mind having the Zora invade his personal space. It was good to know one thing in his life stayed the same no matter what.

Rauru had noticed Link's state as well. "I don't believe that would be the wisest action," he said, gaining control of the conversation again. "And I don't think Link is okay with the idea, either."

Darunia grunted in annoyance. "And why's that? What's so great about letting evil live, huh?"

"If there's the chance of preventing the loss of lives, I see every reason to delay in hasty action. And there's all the chance that—"

"We could strip the twins of their powers!" Nabooru suddenly erupted. All eyes turned on her, surprised a Gerudo would be so enthusiastic on the subject. Naboory clenched her fists, fire in her eyes as she looked at Rauru. "That would work, wouldn't it? No unnecessary killing would be needed, and the threat to Hyrule would be gone."

It was Saria's turn to speak. "In order to do that, not only would it require an abundance of magic, but we would need something to contain Néjora and Délyn's powers in so they wouldn't move on to someone else."

"Link's sword!" Nabooru said, moving closer to Link and pulling the sword out of its sheath. She waved it in the air, providing emphasis. "Hasn't something like that happened before in history? If I remember correctly, wasn't there an evil sorcerer that had his powers sealed away within a sword many eons ago?"

"_I_ do not remember such a thing," Darunia grunted indignantly.

"Well, maybe it's only a Gerudo legend. Many tales of history are recorded in our archives as they provide knowledge of past triumphs… and mistakes. It helps our race become better," Nabooru sneered at the Goron leader.

Rauru "ahemed" and addressed Nabooru again. "You story is interesting. Do you know more of this sorcerer?"

Nabooru jerked her head away from Darunia's direction and for some odd reason, hesitated. But then she nodded. "Yes. I do. He was a powerful sorcerer, one very inept with the winds. He kidnapped the princess of Hyrule at that time, but she was rescued by a great hero. Instead of killing the evil sorcerer, the hero sealed his powers, and supposedly the sorcerer himself, inside a sword."

"Can Link really do that with his sword?" Princess Zelda asked.

"Not with his current sword," Rauru answered. Link looked closely at the Sage of Light and could tell that ancient mind as working rapidly, showing the wisdom that had accumulated in the sage's brain over the ages. "Link's sword is not strong enough to contain the magic. He shall have to acquire another, more sacred sword. The Master Sword."

"**_WHAT?!!!_**" Link yelled. His shout caused several Keese to suddenly fly overhead in the night sky. Link had jerked out of Ruto's arms and everyone was staring at him, shocked.

"I have to draw the Master Sword?!!" Link continued to yell. "WHY?!! Why can't it be some other sword?! Rauru, you can't seriously expect me to draw that sword again after what happened last time!!"

"You've drawn the Master Sword?!" Nabooru exclaimed. "You never mentioned that back in the desert!"

"Rauru," Impa said, first to regain her composure and to think clearly, "did you know about this?" Rauru nodded.

Princess Zelda came and placed a hand on Link's shoulder. For every ounce of rage in Link he saw an equal amount of worry in Zelda's eyes. Zelda frowned and said, "Link? What do you mean what happened last time? Last time you sealed Ganondorf away and Hyrule was safe. Is there something else that happened?" She lowered her voice. "Something terrible?"

That did it for Link. "Yes, something terrible happened!" he cried out. "A BIG something terrible happened!!" Link looked at the group, glaring at each one of them. Fire, caused by a hundred battles and years of life wasted and stolen, burned in Link's eyes. It was the same fire that struck fear in the Hylians, made even the most gruesome of monsters hesitate. With the darkness of night aiding in his threatening stance, the group unconsciously took a couple of steps back. Link took no notice of this, only continued his onslaught of yelling. "You all think that I defeated Ganondorf before he could cause too much damage! You all think that I, as a kid, did the unimaginable and wielded the Master Sword and defeated Ganondorf and sealed him in the Sacred Realm! Well, that's where you're wrong!! I was not eleven when I defeated Ganondorf! I was eighteen!! Nice, wonderful, adult age of _eighteen!_"

"Link…" Saris began, "…if you were an adult, wouldn't you be one now?"

Link glared at her. "No," he spat, "that's the beauty of it. When I pulled the out the Master Sword, I was too young to wield it. So it stripped me of seven years of my life! I was a child trapped in an adult's body, an adult's world! Not to mention, I had to defeat Ganondorf, who by seven years had turned Hyrule into Garo Spit!!!" Everyone cringed involuntarily at the curse, expect for Nabooru. "I was forced to grow up before I wanted to, face things no child should ever dream about! My life was stripped from my hands! And just after I find out that I can return to my original time and gain back those lost years, my only friend Navi leaves me! And then I find out going back to my old life is pointless, because it would never be the same anyway! So I start a new life. But then, I find out I could possibly find Navi. So I leave in search of a friend, leaving a recently gained new one behind. But when I come back, having no luck in my search, I find out the friend I left behind has changed, and now she's under the control of an evil nutcase!!!"

Link stopped, his hand over his chest. He focused on slowing his breathing and lowering his voice. A single tear fell to the ground at his feet. "That is the role of The Hero of Time, my friends. To save others, and in the process have no life of his own. So you see, that is why I can not bear to draw the Master Sword again. I can not bear to lose the one bit of life I have just so I can destroy it's twin with a sword that has already cursed me until the day I die."

Darunia grunted in annoyance. "Not that I don't believe you, Brother, but why is it that none of us knew about this?"

"Because," Rauru sighed, "your memories were wiped when time was reverted back to normal. Including Princess Zelda's. She and I figured it would be best if only Link remembered the events as it might affect the country's well being. Since Link is the Hero of Time, it was impossible to make him forget. And for some reason, the Goddesses chose to allow me to keep the memories as well. Perhaps to help guide Link; perhaps because I'm just so old." Rauru's eyes lit up with a smirk.

"So you're saying each of us played an important part in aiding Link in the 'future'?" Impa questioned the ancient sage.

"You could say I'm implying it," Rauru answered.

Nabooru growled impatiently. "_Hello?_" she said, spreading out her arms, Link's sword still in hand, "Am I the only one in this pool party that actually paid attention to Link?! We have to figure out something quick! From what Link's told us, the Master Sword is out of the question. So we gotta think of something else. And, from what I've heard, we have to restore Kakariko Village and Hyrule Castle."

"And rescue the King," Zelda pointed out.

'If he's not dead already," Link said bitterly.

_"Oh, I can assure you, Hero of Time, King Hyrule is not dead. Yet."_

Everyone gasped at the voice. Upon looking up the group found Néjora floating in the air above them, a gigantic boulder hovering over his head. Across the Fountain the group saw Gerudos surrounding the fish diety, Lord Jabu Jabu. Néjora laughed.

"Surprised to see me, everyone? Well, you shouldn't be, as we keep running into each other lately. And Link; I'm crushed. No 'Hi,' 'How are you'; I thought we'd become so _close._ Especially are you tried to lay my sister."

Link's eyes expanded even more than they already were. "What?!? Néjora, I did nothing like that whatsoever!! You will pay for saying that; in fact, you will pay for everything!" He whipped out his bow and set a Light Arrow in place.

"Ah ah ah," Néjora waved a finger in warning, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. As soon as any one of you attacks, Lord Jabu Jabu over there becomes my next meal. I suggest you do as I say." He smirked.

"Oh, no! Not Great Lord Jabu Jabu! Please, Link, don't fire!" King Zora cried. Link reluctantly put the arrow away. He glared at Néjora, the same glare his comrades had been subjected to moments before. His fists clenched unconsciously, and his eyes that normally were a vibrant cerulean gleamed with what could have been a touch of red. Growling under his breath, Lin yelled to the arrogant Néjora, "You Left Hand of Din! Spawn of Majora! I've had just about enough of you and your family! You think you're so high and mighty? Well, how about fighting me, huh? Stop hiding behind hostages and face me for real! Or are you scared you'll end up like your father?"

"Link…" Zelda pleaded.

_Zelda, tell Impa to teleport Lord Jabu Jabu to a safe location,_ Link sent telepathically to Zelda. _Then tell everyone else to focus their magical powers together. We need to distract Néjora long enough for me to hit him with Light Arrows._

"But they won't—"

_Just do it!!_

Zelda nodded, and Link went back to taunting Néjora. "So, afraid to fight the Hero of Time?"

"Don't you EVER speak that way to me!!!" Néjora thundered. "My Father is far greater than you, or anyone, will ever be!!"

"Really? Then how come he's the one stuck in the Sacred Realm?" But before Néjora could answer, everyone's attention was instantly drawn to Impa, who had succeeded in startling the Gerudo warriors by appearing on top of Lord Jabu Jabu. Impa dropped a horde of Deku Nuts around the giant fish, and in a flash of brilliant light, the two were gone, leaving a big empty space in the middle of the Gerudo circle.

"What the—" Néjora's thoughts were interrupted, however, by a large boulder, compliments of Darunia. After dodging the flying rock, Néjora blasted Darunia with dark magic, sending him into the nearest cliff wall. Saria called forth a whirlwind of leaves around Néjora using her ocarina, trying to cloud his vision. Ruto pulled out a boomerang from _somewhere_ and threw it, the water of the Fountain seeming to rise up in a trail behind it, encircling Néjora as well. Rauru and Zelda went to engaging in similar restraining spells as well. Link slipped back, trying to get at an angle to hit Néjora successfully.

_Garo Spit! Light Arrows won't get through to him! And they wouldn't destroy him him anyway._ Link racked his brain for ideas while the others continued the battle with Néjora, who had finally decided to fight back. Link suddenly noticed the gigantic boulder that had been floating above Néjora the whole time, beginning to drop. _Néjora's losing his grip on it! Soon it will fall and crush us all!_ Link was beginning to lose hope.

Suddenly, time seemed to slow down around Link. The sounds of the others faded, leaving Link in utter silence. Link felt himself slipping from the current world, into something else, something familiar…

* * *

XXXXflashbackXXXX

* * *

Sitting in the branches of a large pine tree in Hyrule Field, Link and Délyn watched the sun set, admiring the beauty it created in the sky. Link glanced over at Délyn to find her staring intently at him, her eyes sparkling in the sun's light. 

"Link…" she spoke softly, sending a strange yet comfortable shiver up Link's spine, "…what are you afraid of?"

Link blinked, startled at being asked such a thing. He tilted his head up, in thought. "Hm, I don't know. Never really thought about it. Why?"

"Oh," Délyn replied, a forlorn look in her eyes. She glanced down, no longer looking at Link on his branch. "I just didn't want to be the only pathetic one."

"Délyn, why do you say that? What are you afraid of?"

"…Redeads…" came the whispered answer.

Link instantly understood. That day. "Délyn, you're not in any way pathetic. You're strong, funny, kind; you are a great many things that I like and enjoy."

"…I'm not a princess."

"What? Where'd that come from?"

"Nowhere."

No Link was confused. Why did she think he was comparing her with Zelda? "Hmm. Well, I'll tell you something. I just thought about what I'm afraid of."

"What's that?"

"I'm afraid of Fate overrunning my life and not letting me make my own decisions."

Délyn sighed. Her gaze turned back to the sunset. "Yeah. But sometimes you just have to go along with what Fate deals out to you for the greater good, even if it tears your heart out to do it."

Délyn's head then snapped up, the spirit back in her green eyes. "But Fate or no Fate, I'm gonna get those Redeads! One day, I'm going to send one flying all the way to Kingdom Come!"

Link laughed, admiring his amazing best friend.

* * *

_XXXXendflashbackXXXX_

* * *

_…Even if it tears your heart out to do it._

Link reverted back to reality. He knew what he had to do.

"Zelda! Rauru! Quick, I need you to teleport me!"

"What for?" Zelda called in mid-blast.

"No time! Someone, just give me the magic of Farore's Wind!"

"Where are you going?"

"It doesn't matter, just do as he says, Princess!" Rauru yelled from his position next to Saris, each sending magic Néjora's way.

Zelda looked around at the rest of their comrades. Darunia was crouched on the ground, holding his sides from the pain of yet another blast form Néjora. Princess Ruto was being supported by Nabooru, who was standing defiantly in front of King Zora, deflecting dark magic balls back at Néjora with Link's sword. Rauru and Saria were sending blasts at Néjora in efforts to draw him away from Nabooru, but Néjora was just using both hands to deal out an onslaught. Despite the grimness of the situation, it was the perfect time to execute a plan as Néjora was completely occupied.

Zelda came over to Link and nodded, raising her hands above her head. Green light glowed at her fingertips, flowing from them to eventually form a small ball of light between her hands. She brought this down in front of her and held it in her right hand. Citing something in an ancient tongue, Zelda then pressed the ball of green light to Link's chest. It absorbed into him instantly, and it caused millions of sparks to course through his body.

Zelda looked up into Link's eyes. "Take me with you," she said. "My magic is already spent anyway, so I won't be much more than an open target here." Link nodded dumbly and took one last look at their friends before grabbing Zelda's hand. Casting the magic of Farore's Wind, Link and Zelda disappeared as the sun let it's first glimmer of light shine over Zora's Fountain, magnifying the shadow of the gigantic boulder slipping slowly down towards the people engaged in the fight.


	38. Chapter 37

Dark: Yay, I got reviews! I love you people! Okay, I have to admit that I was planning on updating a lot sooner than this, as exams were finished last week and we had this whole week off before second semester starts (why a whole week I have no idea, but I ain't complaining). Problems that interfered with that plan: 1) I got strep throat and have had it all week, only to be informed by a doctor today that I have a sinus infection. So yeah, I've been sick all week. 2) Due to my sickness, I have been unable to sit up and think straight for extended amounts of time because of a splitting headache. 3) Matthias, my laptop, decided he wanted to be an idiot and is having file location problems. This means, when I log on to my name, Matthias puts all of my files in a random folder, which I have to go find manually. I've done about six virus scans, and nothing has came up so far. My brother-in-law said something about the computer having lost it's directory locater or something another (some programmer term I don't know or comprehend), meaning Matthias is having problems finding my user name file. So Matthias generates a random user name for me, and puts all of my stuff from my original user name into a random folder. Which I have to go find every time I turn him on. I have yet to figure out how to fix this. So yeah, I'm having computer problems.

But! I have finally gotten the strength and time to type up the next two chapters, so be happy! I have no guarantees when the next update will be, but hopefully it will be soon. If anyone encounters questions while reading, feel free to ask in a review or even email me (the link is in my profile). Actually, if you email me, I'll probably be able to explain in more detail. I still want your reviews though! Love to all, and now, on with the fic!

**Warnings:** Relatively boring chapter, due to lack of action/fighting. But it is needed for the greater good of the fic, so please be patient.

* * *

Chapter 37

* * *

Délyn watched from her position on her balcony as the sun began letting forth its brilliant colors. The early stages of a sunrise. It was one of the most peaceful times for Délyn. And being in the desert, Délyn truly felt as if she were home. 

The only problem with that was she knew not all of her was at home here. Here, in the desert, with her brother, her mind was at home, but her heart wasn't. No, that part of her was far from here. Where, well, that was what had kept her up all night.

Upon arriving at Néjora's Fortress, Délyn had gone straight to her half of the fortress, the left half (that is, from Délyn's current perspective). Construction on it was nearly complete, with only exterior designs needing the finishing touches. She had walked the whole way, hoping it would tire her out. But after laying in the great golden bed with a black canopy and dark violet sheets for an hour, Délyn realized that she wasn't about to get any sleep. So she had busied herself with looking at everything in her room. Which took a considerable amount of time, as her room was at least five times the size of a normal bedroom, and filled to the brim with golden furniture, golden weapons, golden jewelry, and just regular old gold laying around in heaps in the corners or next to furniture. And to think Néjora had offered her yet an even bigger room, if this one was too cramped for her. He certainly had done everything he could to make her "feel like the princess" she was, as he had said.

After having organized and reorganized her great amounts of golden objects, Délyn had changed into a pair of bronze Gerudian pants, a ruby sleeveless shirt, and placed a golden tiara with an amethyst jewel in the middle on her head for kicks. Glancing briefly in a mirror on the back of her bedroom door, she had mentally noted that she truly did look like a Gerudo in her get-up, along with the ponytail. The ponytail she had begun wearing in the desert as it was constantly hot, and her hair was also darker than the typical red of a Gerudo.

Then she had come to the balcony she was currently on. She had been there for the rest of the night, just brooding over everything that was going on recently.

So much had happened within the past twenty days. First being reunited with Link, then the argument, then meeting Néjora, then the horrible realization of the truth about Link, then the destruction of Hyrule Castle, and so many more events on up to the one of the day before. That was why she was so confused. No, wait, that wasn't the only thing. Everything about him confused her. It was all because of Link.

Délyn sighed, her shoulders slouching and her gazed turned towards the sand below. _Why does everything have to be so… contradicting?_ she wondered. Link was such an enigma. Every time Délyn thought one way about him, he went and did something that was completely opposite of what was expected. Like the day before. Délyn was so bent up on getting rid of Link. It was like there was another force there, pushing her into a mindless rage. But then she was on top of Link. Reading his emotions just like before. There weren't feelings of deceit or malice like she had thought there would be; just courage, honesty, trust, and deep sorrow and determination. There had been anger, too, but not aimed towards her. No; towards her had been something quite opposite. Délyn still wasn't completely sure what that feeling had been. It was like… _desire_. A desire for… _her_. Délyn had been so overwhelmed by the strange feeling that when she sensed Link wanting to be closer to her, she unconsciously inched closer to his face. Then he moved closer and kissed her on the cheek. And for a moment she had been a bit disappointed. But then her mind had caught up with her.

It was funny in a way. Her mind knew it was best to not doubt Néjora, but her heart was screaming to believe in Link. It was so conflicting. Almost like there were two people inside of her, fighting for dominance. Délyn wasn't sure of who she wanted to win.

Délyn clasped both hands to the sides of her head, shaking it in desperation. She could sense her brother's foremost emotion: enjoyment. But that could mean almost anything. Délyn had to admit that her twin was starting to seem a little bit short a few Deku Sticks.

Délyn took a deep breath and looked out at the risen sun. She knew only one way to solve her problem. She put her fingers to her lips and whistled loudly.

The golden clad Gerudo general that Délyn was very well acquainted with by now, appeared behind her as soon as Délyn's fingers fell back to her side.

"Mistress Délyn."

"Fetch me my flute, please."

"Yes, mistress."

The general reappeared a minute later carrying the requested item. Délyn took it and smiled briefly. "Thank you, Nibreia." Nibreia stiffened slightly, not accustomed to being called by her first name. Normally the woman was called by her rank, not name. This puzzled the Gerudo to the point that she responded in the same way she had when the Great King of Evil had used her name. "Mistress? Is there something wrong?"

Délyn nodded slowly. "Yes, Nebreia. Something is very wrong. But don't worry, it will soon be fixed." She then turned back out towards the desert. General Nebreia took that as a sign of permission to leave.

_Yes, soon it will be fixed._ Délyn looked at the flute in her hand, made of the finest wood and painted a reflecting black. Néjora had found it in the bottom of an old trunk, and a Gerudo had said it was rumored that its notes carried for miles. Néjora had promptly handed it to Délyn as a replacement for the one she smashed.

Délyn had never been one to believe too much in legends or folk tales, as they always ended up disappointing her. But this time she hoped the flute's notes _would_ carry for miles. For she was calling for help. In the only way she could think of. She pulled the string from her hair and let the dark brown mess fall, and raised the black flute to her lips. Délyn took a deep breath, and let the Song of Storms play from the hollowed out wood, calling for the one who had taught her that song. For the song had been conveyed not only as a sign of friendship between them, but a form of communication. Délyn, for the first time in her life, asked one of the Goddesses for something. She asked Farore to carry her notes through the winds, for she knew the solution to calming her troubles lay with Link, and if he heard her cry for help, he would answer.


	39. Chapter 38

Dark: Just a few words from me before you continue reading. The previous chapter and this one may seem on the dull side, for lack of action/fighting/doing things that accomplish great stuff. This is because this chapter right here is the last one in Part 1 of the fic. No, this is not the last chapter of the fic, just the last one in Part 1. Part 2 picks up in chapter 39, and so everything is winding down to finish Part 1 and lead into Part 2. There is also a time gap between Part 1 and 2, hence the division in the fic. I can not say for sure that Part 2 will be as long as Part 1, in fact I have a feeling it will definitely be shorter, but there still is a significant amount of chapters left to go. Updates might also take longer as we enter Part 2, because my typing is finally catching up to my writing, and I can be a relatively slow writer when I hit a block. So updates will probably be "hot off the press", as I will most likely finish writing a chapter, then immediately go type it for you. Trust me, I will do my best to go as fast as I can without taking away from the quality of the fic.

* * *

Chapter 38

* * *

Link opened his eyes as soon as the stomach-lurching sensation of Farore's Wind passed. Next to him, Princess Zelda blinked a few times, trying to comprehend their current location. Link walked on up to the alter where the three Spiritual Stones rested. Zelda wasted no more time and hurried after him. 

"Link, you can't really be—"

"I came to the Temple of Time to draw the Master Sword, and that's what I'm going to do." Link took out the Ocarina of Time from his tunic.

Zelda put her hand on his arm before he could bring the instrument to his mouth. She shook her head desperately. "Link, you yourself said the Master Sword wasn't a good idea. What if something happens that we don't know about?"

Link kept his gaze on the Spiritual Stones. His shoulders tensed slightly, and he took his left hand and pushed Zelda back as gently as he could manage. "I have no other choice right now." Link took the Ocarina and began to play the mystical melody that constantly echoed through the Temple of Time. As soon as the Song of Time ended, Link and Zelda saw the massive stone door behind the alter raise up, revealing the hallway to the Pedestal of Time. Link quickly made his way through, Zelda closely following. Link walked into the room and straight up to the Master Sword. _Right where I left you,_ he thought as he looked at it embedded in the pedestal.

"Link," Princess Zelda tried again. "Please, I don't want to lose you…"

Link turned to Zelda to see the look of sorrow in her eyes. He smiled and placed his hand on her cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as possible. Remember, I've done it before." Link the bent his head down and pressed his lips to Zelda's. He held it there, still a little inexperienced with the sort of thing, but pulled back after a minute. Now wasn't the time for such things. Zelda looked up longingly into her eyes.

"Now listen. This is very important, Zelda. While I am gone I need you to ask Rauru about a man named Sheik. You're going to need to remember everything Rauru says for your own protection, okay?" Zelda nodded, causing a stray hair to fall in her face. Link brushed it back into place and gave her another peck on the lips before backing away and smiling slightly. "See you in four years, Princess." Zelda only watched him in silence.

_Zelda's eyes aren't green,_ he mused as he turned back to the sacred blade. _Must be the light._ Link placed both hands on the hilt of the Master Sword. Just as he was about to pull on it, a faint melody drifted to his ears. _The Song of Storms!_ he cried mentally. _But there's something undernea... _He listened harder, and his arms suddenly jerked with realization. _Délyn! She's calling for help! I've got to answer her!_ Link looked down at his hands and gasped at the horrific sight he saw. There was the Master Sword hanging is his grasp, having been jerked out involuntarily from the pedestal. Link let a distressed, "No…" escape his lips before the intense light surrounding him caused him to black out.

* * *

Délyn stopped abruptly in the middle of her song. Her eyes turned northeast, searching the sky frantically. Her breath came out in short, quick puffs, heart pounding wildly. Délyn used her mind to look, feeling and reaching out desperately to grab hold to what had slipped. Finding nothing, nothing anywhere at all, only emptiness, Délyn whispered two fearful words. 

"He's gone…"

* * *

Dark: Thank you all for sticking with me this long. This is the end of **The Legend of Zelda: The Missing Piece _Part 1._** **_Part 2_** will be up as soon as possible, just keep checking back for updates on this story (I am not going to be like some people and post a separate story for Part 2, as it's still the same story. Just the second half of the story, like in a real book). 


	40. PART II: Chapter 39

Dark: Heyyyyy! Yes, I am alive. Summer is here! And I am here with the first chapter of Part II of The Legend of Zelda: The Missing Piece. Finally. I hope everyone enjoys it, and has not gone away to some far distant land because of the long wait.

**Warnings:** Much italics.

And now, without further ado, the story.

**The Legend of Zelda:**

**The Missing Piece**

PART II

* * *

Chapter 39_  
_

* * *

_No, I'm not going to give in to your whining this time. Besides, we'll be looked upon as "soft" if I allow it._

_Oh come on, Racket. Why must you be so hard on everyone? And I do not whine._

_The people must learn to deal with life themselves. That's the reason they are there._

_Racket, they're not just "the" people, they're __**our**__ people! Besides, 'Ru said they're supposed to be together anyway._

_The pendant will cause them to be together regardless of whether I listen to you. Speaking of which, where __**is**__ 'Ru exactly?_

_Probably out helping people, unlike __**you.**_

_I'm right here. Yes, I was out helping that cute farm couple realize their love for one another. And Fay, don't call your sister "Racket."_

_But it means the same thing as her name! And she's __**your**__ sister, too!_

_But I don't call her "Racket."_

_You don't even call her anything!_

_**Enough!**__ 'Ru, go on back to what you were doing, and Fay, you stay out of the hero's destiny!_

_By he's __**my**_ _hero! I picked him, not you!_

_It doesn't matter! Ugh, Fay, I swear, ever since you got that hair cut you've become nothing but a flapping mouth._

_And ever since Ganondorf got sealed away, you've been a grouchy dictator because your Triforce piece is stuck in the Sacred Realm!_

_Alright, fine! Go ahead and interfere! But __**you're**__ in charge of making sure he can wield the darn thing!_

_As you wish, Oh Powerful Diety._

Link's consciousness slowly came back to him. He opened his eyes, only to quickly shut them again from the blinding light. He groaned, then tried again. This time he was able to keep them open, but the light didn't go away. He glanced around himself, but saw only one thing: endless white.

"Am I dead?" was his first thought.

_No, thankfully,_ a voice interrupted any further train of thought along that line.

Link looked around, but still only saw white.

_No, silly, you can't see me._

"Who…" Link was unsure of his voice, but found it to be just like normal. So he started again. "Who are you?"

_Oh, that doesn't matter. But I do need you to pay close attention, okay Link? It took some doing, but I'm finally allowed to let you out of here. Listen, you haven't been in the Sacred Realm for four years. But you have been in here long enough for Hyrule to become "Garo Spit", as I believe you called it. Because you haven't been here long enough to fully become the Hero of Time, you're not as strong as you should be. Don't worry, though. I'll make sure the Master Sword performs just as well as it did the first time you pulled it. We both know you already have enough courage for it._

"Wait a minute," Link interrupted. He had a faint idea as to who was speaking to him. "You're one of the Triad, aren't you?"

_Yep. Can you guess which one?_

Link smiled. "I don't need to guess. I know, Lady Farore."

_Ha ha! I knew I picked a smart one! But please, no formality. Can't stand it, personally._

"Farore, please; how long has it been since I left?"

_Eh? Um, well… I'm not sure. Nayru's the one with the internal clock system. For us, it's only been a couple of days, but I don't know how long it's been for Hyrule. I know it's not four years, because you don't look eighteen. You are a little more muscular, though, thanks to my constant nagging to Din._

"Farore, what about Délyn? Is she okay?"

_Um… she's alive. But as for "okay," well, no. Her mentality has kind of blown a power keg. Now, there's one more thing I have to tell you before you go. When you appear in the Temple of Time again, you will find an old friend from your adult life. He's not exactly as you remember him, but Nayru did allow his memories of Ganondorf's reign to be restored. Hopefully that will help. Oh, and don't go kissing Zelda so much._

"But why?"

_Well, for one, it's just plain nasty; two, she's not your type. And if you don't believe me, ask Nayru. But she'll just probably give a riddle answer. Well, time for you to go. And don't worry, Fate's not so bad. She's my niece._


	41. Chapter 40

Dark: Lucky, lucky you! You get another chapter! Turns out I was here (here being my brother's house which is the sole source of my internet access currently) for longer than I thought today, so I typed up another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 40

* * *

Link felt his feet touch the Temple of Time's floor. He opened his eyes, having way more than the mere déjà vu feeling. He looked down at himself to see he was indeed a bit broader in the chest and shoulders, and slightly thicker in the arms and legs. But still roughly the same as when he pulled the sword now strapped to his back.

Slowly, his gaze lifted to the hall leading back out into the main room. Taking a deep breath, Link pulled out the Master Sword, amazed at how light it felt, and walked out of the Door of Time. He was going past the alter when a familiar clump of blue and gray cloth caught his eye.

"Sheik!"

Aforementioned man stirred from his place on the floor in front of the alter. He sat up groggily, his head a mess of light blond hair. Crimson eyes looked at Link's boots as bandage covered fingers ran through the mop of hair, but then the gaze shot up to Link's face. The eyes widened and the man instantly stood up alert.

"Link! But—but, how did—what are—You're back!" the young man stammered.

Link laughed. "You know, stammering is very un-Sheik-like."

Sheik's eyes narrowed slightly. "Sorry I was surprised, Hero. Next time you come back from the Sacred Realm before scheduled, I'll remember to keep sleeping."

Link raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms across his chest in amusement. "Don't I get a 'welcome back hug'?"

"No, I'd like to keep what's left of my dignity. Besides, I don't hear any Requiem playing, so no need to be emotional." Sheik smirked.

"I could play you one. But this isn't a funeral."

"We're not in the desert either. Wouldn't sound appropriate."

"True. The notes are a little fuzzy as well."

"Perhaps I can refresh your memory sometime."

Both men smiled, and finally Sheik's resolve broke. He closed the distance between them and Link caught him in a heartfelt embrace. Link then placed his hands on Sheik's shoulders and grinned. "Do you really remember everything?" he asked hopefully.

"You mean about Ganon's reign? Yeah. I talked to Rauru like you told me. He used a spell to give me back my memories of that time, and somehow it worked. But it felt really strange, like I suddenly grew up in a few minutes. Seven years of junk was just instantly added to my mind."

"Now you've had a glimpse of the mental state of the Hero of Time. I like your decision to discard the wrappings you used to have on your head. I finally get to see the full Sheik glare, and the beauty of your face." Link fingered one of Sheik's liht blond locks that fell in his eyes.

Sheik huffed at this and sent Link one of his fiercest glares. "I may be the Princess, but the male part of me does not fully appreciate your affections. I ask that while I am Sheik, you keep your interest towards me at the level of 'friend'." Sheik then promptly pushed Link's straying hand away.

"Yep, you're Sheik alright," Link laughed. "Yeah, you're right. Besides, it looks really weird, even if you are Zelda under all of that."

"No, if I were to take all of this off, you would most certainly not find Zelda. But you would be embarrassed."

"Funny how your personality changes along with your anatomy."

"You're no picnic yourself sometimes."

"Ha, ha. Look; Sheik, how long has it been since I pulled the Master Sword?"

Sheik crossed his arms and tilted his head a bit. "To the present moment…" he paused briefly, calculating. "Three months, five days, one hour, ten minutes, and forty-five seconds."

Link's mouth hung open a bit. He then shook his head and held up his hands as if warding the other man. "First of all, don't do that! Second, thank the Triad I haven't been gone long."

Sheik lowered his gaze to the floor, his mouth forming a thing line on his face. "Don't be so confident before you've assessed the whole situation. Three months is plenty of time for Hyrule to change." Sheik then turned away from Link headed across the main room to the door. Stopping briefly, he waved for Link to follow before exiting. Link felt a feeling of dread creep up his spine. Looking upward, Link said solemnly, "Forgive me, Lady Farore, but I do not know whether to be glad I have been released within so little time, or to be angry that I was away in the first place." Adjusting his belt, Link followed Sheik's path out.


End file.
